Eine Woche Hölle
by aislingde
Summary: Eine Woche im Leben von Severus Snape. Nichts ist, wie es scheint… oder doch? ... ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Der erste Tag

**Characters**: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Petunia Dursley 

**Spoiler:** alle fünf Bände 

**Timeline:** Die Story spielt im sechsten Schuljahr von Harry. Es ist Ende April/Anfang Mai 

**Summary:** Eine Woche im Leben von Severus Snape. Nichts ist, wie es scheint… oder doch? 

**Danksagung:** An Birgitt. Die wieder ein perfektes Beta geleistet hat. 

**Anmerkung:** Diese Story ist bereits fertig und ca. 60 Seiten lang. Ich werden in der nächsten Zeit immer wieder ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr beim Lesen genau so viel Spaß haben werdet, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. 

* * *

_Der erste Tag_

Wir hatten gewonnen. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen. Zu viele hatten für unser gemeinsames Ziel ihr Leben gelassen und es gab eigentlich keinen Überlebenden, der ohne Verletzung davon gekommen war, aber das Wichtigste war, dass wir siegreich waren. 

Es war Abend geworden und ich sah mich um, um zu sehen, wer außer mir noch überlebt hatte. Viele waren wir wirklich nicht mehr, es hatten sich auf dieser einsamen Lichtung nicht mehr als zwanzig Personen versammelt. Die Dämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt und nur der Mond warf schatten. Aber trotz allem hatten wir IHN besiegt. 

Er war wahrscheinlich tot, oder mindestens so angeschlagen, dass er uns in den nächsten Monaten nicht mehr schaden konnte und wir wieder Kräfte sammeln konnten. 

Und wir hatten seinen Hoffnungsträger gefangen genommen. Zwei von uns bewachten ihn. Einen Prozess würden wir ihm nicht machen. Dafür hatte er uns in den letzten Jahren zu viel angetan. Ich hasste ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Seitdem er in mein Leben getreten war, war mein Lebensstandard von armselig auf unerträglich gesunken, aber das würde sich nach dieser Nacht schlagartig ändern. Er würde sterben. Nicht kurz und schmerzlos, auch nicht durch den Kuss eines Dementors, nein, das wäre noch viel zu gnädig. 

Aber ich musste mich noch etwas gedulden, der Lord war noch nicht da. Und niemand würde ohne die Erlaubnis unseres Herrn Harry Potter foltern. 

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen und ließ mich aufblicken. Ich schaute direkt in die Augen meines dunklen Herrn, der erschienen war. 

Aber wieso nur musste er immer so lautlos auftauchen? Konnte er nicht wie jeder andere Zauberer beim Apparieren ein leises ‚Plopp' von sich geben? Ich bevorzugte eine Warnung, bevor irgendjemand in meine Nähe kam. 

Ich unterdrückte diese rebellischen Gedanken, neigte ergeben meinen Kopf und sank auf meine Knie. Dadurch, dass ich in Gedanken gewesen war, war ich der letzte, der niederkniete. 

Ich hielt den Atem an und wartete demütig auf meine Strafe. Aber sie kam nicht. Stattdessen forderte er uns auf aufzustehen. 

"Heute ist ein Tag der Freude, Dumbledore ist besiegt und Harry Potter unser Gefangener. Deswegen werde ich auch heute von jeglichen Bestrafungen absehen und wir werden feiern. Eine Nachbesprechung des Kampfes wird allerdings in den nächsten Tagen erfolgen." 

‚Wenn wir uns wieder erholt haben und uns seine Strafen nicht töten können', ergänzte ich in Gedanken. Ich war nicht unbedingt begeistert, dass er uns bei Fehlverhalten und Misserfolgen zur Strafe folterte, hätte es an seiner Stelle aber auch nicht anders gemacht. Denn anders war es nicht möglich, eine Gruppe ehrgeiziger Schwarzmagier zu kontrollieren. 

Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, bis er mir wieder vertraut und in seinen engeren Zirkel aufgenommen hatte, aber jetzt war ich nach Malfoy sein zweiter Mann. Stop! Lucius Malfoy war tot. Er hatte sich während der Schlacht mit Ron Weasley angelegt und ihn umgebracht. Davon wurde Potter so abgelenkt, dass wir ihn fassen konnten. Aber nicht bevor er Lucius Malfoy getötet hatte. 

Den unverzeihlichen Fluch ‚Avada Kedavra' beherrscht Potter inzwischen. Er war damit schneller als jeder Todesser. Und so etwas stand auf der Seite des Lichts. 

Durch den Mord an Malfoy wurde ich zur rechten Hand des dunklen Lords. 

Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sich deswegen auch mein Verhalten ändern musste. Ich löste mich aus der Menge und bewegte mich auf Potter zu, bemühte mich dabei, mein Hinken zu verbergen. Hasserfüllt sah ich ihn an. Er reagierte nicht und starrte weiterhin auf einen imaginären Punkt über dem dunklen Lord. 

Ich gab seinen Bewachern einen Wink und forderte sie auf, den verdammten Jungen vor den Lord zu bringen. Erstaunlicher Weise wehrte sich dieser nicht. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein. 

Aber dies änderte ein vom dunklen Herrscher geflüstertes ‚Crucio', das Potter wie einen Sack zu Boden stürzen ließ. Er wand sich unter den Schmerzen und schrie seine Pein heraus. Ich konnte zu meiner großen Befriedigung sehen, dass auch er den letzten Kampf nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte. 

Mein Lord hob den Fluch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. Potter benötigte einige Minuten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

"Wir kommen jetzt zum Höhepunkt des Abends. Potters Sterben. Habt ihr Vorschläge, um diesen Programmpunkt interessant zu verlängern?" Seidenweich klang die Stimme meines Lords, aber jeder von uns wusste, was er wollte. Nur ein ‚Crucio' würde ihm nicht reichen. Das schwächte Potter zu sehr und würde ihn viel zu schnell umbringen. 

Nachdem Crabbe und Goyle einige minderwertige Ideen vorgebracht hatten, und niemand sonst es wagte, einen Vorschlag zu machen, trat ich vor. 

Ich warf mich vor dem Lord auf den Boden, senkte in perfekt demütiger Haltung meinen Kopf und wartete, dass er mir das Wort erteilte. 

"Giftmischer! Da Lucius es leider nicht geschafft hat, Hogwarts lebend zu verlassen, bist du nun meine rechte Hand. Was für einen Vorschlag hast du?" 

"Die anderen Pläne sind nicht schlecht, erschöpfen aber Potters Körper viel zu schnell. Ihr habt mich vor einiger Zeit gebeten, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der ähnlich wie der Crucio-Fluch unendliche Schmerzen bereitet, aber nicht zum Tode führt und auch keine nachweisbaren Folgen hat." 

Die erwartungsvollen Blicke der überlebenden Todesser konnte ich fast schon spüren. Deswegen machte ich auch eine kleine Pause, fuhr aber fort, bevor mein Herr ungeduldig wurde. 

"Der Trank ist soweit fertig, nur habe ich ihn bisher noch nicht an einem Menschen ausprobieren können. Aber alle Ratten haben ihn überlebt. Ich denke, mit einer kleinen Dosis wird Potter eine Stunde lang unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen leiden. Wenn wir ihm anschließend eine halbe Stunde ‚Erholung' gönnen, damit sich seine Nervenenden regenerieren, wird dies unsere Feier um einige Stunden verlängern." 

"Was wird er dabei fühlen?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, mein Lord, da es noch kein Mensch genommen hat. Aber nach den Zutaten müsste er das Gefühl haben zu verbrennen. Seine Schreie werden sehr amüsant sein." Ein kleines sarkastisches Lächeln erschien bei diesem Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht. Ich senkte meinen Kopf noch weiter, damit niemand diese Gefühlsregung sah. 

"Und wie würde meine rechte Hand nun diese Feier planen?" 

Ich dachte kurz nach, was wollte er hören? Wie wollte er Harry Potter sterben sehen? 

"Ich denke, mein Lord, dass wir zuerst mit Crabbes Vorschlag beginnen und ihn mit einigen der leichteren Folterflüche bearbeiten sollten. Anschließend bekommt er mein neues Serum und nachdem er sich davon etwas erholt hat und wieder schmerzempfindlich ist, werdet Ihr ihn töten." 

"Und was ist mit Goyles Idee?" 

"Ihn zu vergewaltigen und mit unseren Händen statt mit Zauber zu quälen?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich bezweifle, dass außer euch nach diesem Kampf noch jemand in der Lage ist, sich effektiv an Potter zu vergreifen. Ich persönlich empfinde es als sehr unbefriedigend, nur dabei zuzusehen und ihn nicht selber leiden zu lassen. Aber wenn Ihr wünscht, Potter zu entjungfern…" Es würde vielleicht interessant sein zu erfahren, was mein Herr mit ihm anstellen würde, aber ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht sehen, welche Gestalt der Körper des dunklen Lord unter seiner Robe angenommen hatte, und das würde sich bei einer Schändung nicht vermeiden lassen. Ein Schaudern unterdrückend fuhr ich fort. "Doch ich würde für unser Vergnügen nicht bis morgen warten, um ihn dann zu schänden und zu töten. Er ist zu oft in letzter Sekunde entwischt." 

"Du änderst dich auch nie, Giftmischer." Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte und was dieses seltsame Lächeln auf dem Gesicht meines Herrn bedeutete. Ich hoffte, dass er mir keine Strafe auferlegen würde, weil meine Programmgestaltung nicht den Wünschen meines Lords entsprach. Ich hatte im vorausgegangenen Kampf schon zu viele Flüche abbekommen, um noch größeren Widerstand gegen die Schmerzen leisten zu können. 

Nach einer wirkungsvollen Pause, in der ich auf einen Fluch wartete, der auf mich niederprasselte, sprach er weiter. 

"Aber du hast Recht." Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung entließ er mich. Ich stand auf und reihte mich wieder in den Kreis ein. Er winkte zwei weitere Todesser nach vorne, die anfingen, Harry Potter mit Flüchen zu belegen. Eigentlich sollte es unmöglich sein, die anderen Todesser unter ihren Masken zu erkennen, doch ich wusste ganz genau, dass Nott und Crabbe das Vergnügen hatten, sich um Potter zu kümmern. 

Es waren nur die ‚leichteren' Flüche; keiner davon konnte dem Körper des Jungen wirklich schaden. Aber Potters Schreie zeigten uns, dass sie sehr wirkungsvoll waren. 

Ich genoss jeden Moment, den er sich unter den Flüchen wand und seinen Schmerz herausschrie. Tränenströme rannen über sein peinverzerrtes Gesicht. 

Irgendwann hörte ich das Knacken seiner Knochen und begriff, dass einer der beiden Folterknechte, Nott, einen Knochenbrecherfluch angewandt hatte. Das war zu viel. Wenn mein Trank noch effektive Auswirkungen zeigen sollte, dann musste Potter halbwegs heil bleiben. Danach konnten sie ihn von mir aus weiter foltern. Aber er sollte der erste Mensch sein, der meinen Trank erprobte. 

Das Recht hatte er sich in den letzten Schuljahren erworben. 

So trat ich wieder in die Mitte des Kreis, warf mich auf die Knie und wartete, dass der Lord mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. 

Dieser hob die Hand und unterbrach damit Potters Folterung, dann drehte er sich zu mir. 

"Was willst du? Ich amüsiere mich gerade prächtig!" 

Zur Bestätigung belegte er mich für wenige Sekunden mit dem ‚Crucio'. Ich merkte, wie geschwächt mein Körper vom letzten Kampf war, denn er wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Ich schaffte es allerdings, das Schreien zu unterdrücken. 

"Es muss etwas Wichtiges sein, sonst wirst du noch mehr Flüche spüren, bevor wir mit Potter fortfahren." Ich richtete mich auf, so dass ich wieder kniete. Mein Lord hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, dass ich auf viele Sprüche wenig oder gar nicht reagierte und mich nur der ‚Crucio-Fluch' zum Schreien brachte. Und so oft, wie er mich mit diesem Fluch belegte, würde ich irgendwann auch dagegen resistent werden. 

"Mein Lord, damit mein Serum vernünftig wirkt, muss der Körper des Opfers heil sein, denn wenn ihr versehentlich die Nervenverbindungen unterbrecht, dann ist es unwirksam. Aber wenn er sich vom Serum erholt hat, könnt ihr mit diesen Flüchen fortfahren." 

"Ist es so wichtig, dass er sich erholt? Du hast doch nicht etwa Mitleid mit dem Jungen." 

"Mit dieser Ratte, Dumbledores Darling? Seinetwegen war in den letzten Jahren das Leben in Hogwarts fast schon unerträglich. Wieso sollte ich Mitleid haben?" Mir gelang ein höhnisches Lächeln. "Nein, aber wenn er die Schmerzattacke des Trankes überwunden hat, wird er für eine kurze Zeit auf keinen weiteren Schmerz reagieren, weil nichts annähernd an diese Pein herankommt, und es wäre doch langweilig, wenn wir ihn mit Folterflüchen belegen und er nicht darauf reagiert." 

Verdammt, wieso konnte man nur nie erkennen, was der dunkle Lord dachte? Bei allen anderen konnte ich sogar hinter ihrer Maske in Ansätzen erkennen, was sie dachten, nur bei ihm hatte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Das machte ihn so gefährlich für mich. 

Innerlich bereitete ich mich darauf vor, dass er mich zur Strafe für diesen ‚Fehler' beim Trank wieder einmal mit dem ‚Crucio' belegte, aber er tat es nicht. Er schaute mich nur an. Es schien mir wie eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Es war unangenehm, wie mich diese Augen, die schon lange nicht mehr menschlich waren, anstarrten. Es gab Todesser, die unter diesem Blick alles erzählten, nur damit er aufhörte zu starren, aber so tief würde ich niemals sinken. Doch ich wich seinem Blick nach wenigen Sekunden bewusst aus, auch wenn er mich noch nicht niedergezwungen hatte. 

Nicht auszudenken, was mit mir passieren würde, sollte ich jemals ein Blickduell gewinnen. 

Dann wies der Lord mit einer Handbewegung auf Potters Bewacher und Folterknechte und befahl ihnen, zur Seite zu treten. 

"Bitte sehr, Giftmischer, du hast das Spielfeld für dich. Viel Vergnügen." 

Ich rappelte mich auf und griff in meine Robe. In einer Tasche, die ich mit einem kleinen Zauber stoßfest gemacht hatte, bewahrte ich einige Zaubertränke auf. Die meisten Flaschen waren jetzt leer, da mir die Tränke in der vorangegangenen Schlacht gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Doch es waren noch einige Mixturen vorhanden, und anhand der Form der Phiole ertastete ich den richtigen Trank und holte ihn hervor. Dann näherte ich mich Potter. 

Zu meinem Leidwesen bemerkte er noch nicht einmal, wie ich auf ihn zuging. Ich hätte zu gerne in seine Augen gesehen und seine Angst und Panik genossen. Aber nein, stattdessen lag er auf dem Boden und schien beinahe bewusstlos zu sein. 

Trotz allem bereitete es mir eine große Genugtuung, über ihm zu stehen und auf seinen gequälten Körper hinab zu sehen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete stoßweise. 

Beinahe kam ich in Versuchung, mich an ihm zu vergreifen. Er sah wirklich hilflos aus. Aber mein Lord hätte mich garantiert dafür bestraft. Deshalb ignorierte ich das Bedürfnis in mir und beugte mich hinab, griff in seine Haare und riss ihn daran hoch. Potter gab nur ein unterdrücktes Wimmern von sich. Sein rechter Arm hing seltsam verrenkt an seinem Körper herunter. Er hielt seine Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. 

_‚Warum muss ausgerechnet ich als Dumbledores Spion auf dieser verdammten Waldlichtung stehen und so tun, als ob es mir Spaß macht, Potter zu foltern? Was würde ich nicht alles lieber machen? Selbst im Büro des Direktors zu sitzen und mit ihm zusammen einen Tee zu trinken, wäre tausendmal besser .'_

Kaum hatte sich dieser Gedanke aus meinem Unterbewusstsein hochgeschlichen, wusste ich, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ich würde es nicht mehr schaffen, Potter das Serum einzuflößen. Ich konzentrierte all meine Kräfte und hörte auch schon Voldemorts Stimme. 

"Fasst den Giftmischer! Er ist Dumbledores Spion!" 

Damit war mein lange gehegter Verdacht bestätigt, dass er sehr starke telepathische Fähigkeiten hatte. Dies erklärte auch die Entdeckung aller Spione, die das Ministerium auf Voldemort angesetzt hatte… 

Dann kamen auch schon die ersten Flüche auf mich zu. Aber sie konnten mich nicht aufhalten. Zusammen mit Harry Potter apparierte ich von der Lichtung. Ich war nicht schnell genug und wurde getroffen, als wir ins ‚Dazwischen'(1) gingen. 

(1)Das ‚Dazwischen' habe ich Anne McCaffreys Zyklus der Drachenreiter von Pern entnommen. Es bezeichnet die Dimension, die durchquert wird, wenn man teleportiert oder appariert. Das Durchqueren dieser Dimension dauert etwa acht Sekunden. Hauptkennzeichen ist die eisige Kälte, die man in dieser Dimension verspürt.

* * *

Ach ja, über Feedback freue ich mich sehr.


	2. Der zweite Tag

**_Der zweite Tag_ **

Als ich erwachte, bestand mein ganzer Körper aus Schmerzen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mit glühenden Eisenstäben verprügelt zu werden, sollte ich auch nur mit meinem kleinen Finger zucken. Ich versuchte, die Pein zu ignorieren, hatte aber ziemliche Probleme damit. 

Gedanklich zählte ich die Flüche auf, die mich bei meiner Flucht doch noch getroffen hatten. Ich kam auf zwei Avada Kedavra, fünf bis sechs Crucio und einen Knochenbrecherfluch. Die Flüche, die ich mir in der Schlacht um Hogwarts eingefangen hatte, zählte ich gar nicht erst mit. 

Ob die Todesser, die keinen Fluch losgeschickt hatten, noch am Leben waren? Voldemort war bestimmt rasend in seinem Zorn. Und eine so kleine Streitmacht noch weiter zu reduzieren, um die Wut abzureagieren, war eigentlich Wahnsinn. Aber Voldemort würde ich nicht als normal bezeichnen. 

Durch das Apparieren hatten mich die ganzen Sprüche nur gestreift, und dieser Tatsache verdankte ich mein Leben. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich meinen Körper soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Seit ich das dunkle Mal hatte, musste ich soviel durchstehen, dass mein Körper Flüche innerhalb relativ kurzer Zeit verarbeiten konnte. 

Doch ich musste zugeben, dass ich noch nie so viele Flüche auf einmal abbekommen hatte, und solche Schmerzen, wie ich sie jetzt durchlitt, hatte ich auch nie empfunden. Der Drang, die Pein einfach rauszuschreien, war groß, aber ich konnte ihn unterdrücken. Denn erstens wurde man davon nur heiser und zweitens könnte es unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken 

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich die Schmerzen soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich wenigstens meine Augen öffnen konnte. 

Seitdem ich mit Harry Potter vor Voldemort geflohen war, mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein, denn die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. 

Vorsichtig, um keine Schmerzattacke zu riskieren, drehte ich meinen Kopf. Ich sah einen verwilderten Garten und ein halb verfallenes Gartenhaus in der Nähe. Wahrscheinlich waren wir auf Muggelgebiet gelandet. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich apparierte, ohne ein genaues Bild von meinem Ziel zu haben, und dann hatte ich es auch noch ohne Zauberstab machen müssen. Dieses Risiko war notwendig gewesen, denn wenn Voldemort einen Hinweis auf mein Ziel in meinen Gedanken gelesen hätte, wären seine Speichellecker schon längst hier gewesen und meine Chancen zu überleben gleich null. Deswegen hatte ich es gewagt. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht wusste, wo wir waren. Das Wichtigste war, dass wir lebten und ich die Verfolger zumindest vorläufig abgehängt hatte. 

Die Chancen, einen ungezielten Sprung zu überleben, waren auch für erfahrene Zauberer nicht sehr groß. Viele starben daran, dass sie sich in Gegenständen materialisierten, und noch mehr starben, weil sie ohne Ziel das ‚Dazwischen' nicht mehr verlassen konnten. 

Aber ich hatte mich auf das sprichwörtliche Glück des Jungen-der-lebt verlassen und wohl Recht gehabt. Harry Potter hatte bisher alles überlebt, nur seine Weggefährten hatten nicht immer so viel Glück. Doch dieses Mal hatte es für uns beide gereicht. 

Wo war er eigentlich? Ganz langsam und vorsichtig ließ ich meinen Blick weiterwandern und sah ihn nur wenige Schritte entfernt liegen. Sein Arm war immer noch seltsam verrenkt, und er war bewusstlos. 

Ob Voldemort geahnt hatte, dass der Trank, den ich ihm hatte einflößen wollen, ein Heiltrank war? 

Serverus Snapes spezielle Kreation, die die Folgen der schlimmsten Flüche linderte. Ganz besonders die des ‚Crucio'. 

Eigentlich sollte ich das Rezept meistbietend versteigern und mich von dem Ertrag auf eine einsame Insel zurück ziehen; Bora Bora soll in dieser Jahrszeit sehr schön sein. 

Wo war eigentlich die Phiole? Ein Schluck von dem Serum würde auch mir helfen. Bei unserer Flucht hatte ich sie in meiner rechten Hand gehalten. 

Ich wollte die Hand heben, aber als eine weitere Schmerzattacke durch meinen Körper lief und mich Sterne sehen ließ, verzichtete ich darauf, mich ruckartig zu bewegen. Stattdessen senkte ich ganz vorsichtig den Kopf. Die Glassplitter, die noch in meiner Handfläche steckten, zeigten mir, dass ich diese Hoffnung auf Linderung begraben konnte. 

Was sollte ich nur mit Harry machen? Ich konnte ihn nicht dort liegen lassen, denn dann würde er zu seinen sonstigen Verletzungen auch noch einen kräftigen Sonnenbrand bekommen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht aus dem Gras bekam, bevor die Nacht einsetzte, dann würde er garantiert eine Lungenentzündung bekommen. 

Ich sah zum Gartenhaus. Konnte ich es schaffen, ihn bis dort zu bringen? 

Mein Körper sagte eindeutig nein. Aber er war es gewohnt, dass ich seine Proteste ignorierte. Ich musste mich nur genügend motivieren, dann würde es schon klappen. 

Aber womit? Dumbledore war wahrscheinlich schwer verletzt oder tot. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er während der Schlacht von einem Verräter niedergestreckt wurde. Er war neben Harry Potter der einzige, der wusste, dass ich nur als Spion bei den Todessern gewesen war. Und der Junge glaubte, dass ich nicht auf Dumbledores, sondern nur auf meiner eigenen Seite stand und deswegen jederzeit zu Voldemort wechseln würde, sollte es mir in den Kram passen. Ganz unrecht hatte er nicht, nur hatten Dumledore und ich das gleiche Ziel: Voldemorts Vernichtung. 

Alle anderen hielten mich spätestens seit der gestrigen Schlacht für Voldemorts treuen Anhänger. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, dass ich niemals an diesen Verrückten geglaubt hatte, sondern seit meinem siebten Schuljahr für Dumbledore spioniert hatte? Jetzt schlug mein ewiges Misstrauen und die Sorge, von Mitwissern verraten zu werden, auf mich zurück. Aber hatte ich auch ahnen können, dass dieser verrückte Schwarzmagier und seine Gefolgsleute es schafften, Dumbledore und Harry Potter auszuschalten, ohne dass ich dabei starb? 

Ich hatte mich noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt und brannte vor Schmerzen. Also musste ich mich anders motivieren. 

Wie wäre es mit Zaubertränken? Ich versuchte, die Zutaten des Wolfbanntrankes aufzuzählen und mich dabei zu bewegen. 

Mist, jetzt war ich zum zweiten Mal gestürzt. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht aufrecht halten, weil mein Körper unkontrolliert zitterte. Das war nur eine der netten Nebenwirkungen des ‚Crucio'. Der hatte mich ja oft genug getroffen, um jetzt solch extreme Reaktionen hervorzurufen. 

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, mich wieder aufzurichten. Doch ich spürte einen Widerstand. Mein rechtes Bein gab nach und ich konnte es auf einmal nicht mehr belasten. Vorsichtiges bewegen lokalisierte den Schmerzpunkt. Mein rechtes Knie war beim Sturz lädiert worden. Als ob der gebrochene Zeh vom Knochenbrecher-Fluch und das lahme linke Bein vom Kampf um Hogwarts nicht genug stören würden. 

Aber nein, für Fortuna war ich ja nur Severus Snape, der absolute Glückspilz. Schließlich hatte ich überlebt, also kein Grund, mich zu beklagen. Besser noch: Weder Voldemorts Häscher noch die ‚Seite der Gerechtigkeit' hatten mich erwischt. Ich hatte also wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu beklagen, aber irgendwie empfand ich die Tatsache, dass ich durch diese Verletzung Harry jetzt nur noch kriechend erreichen konnte, als eine mittlere Katastrophe. Denn diese Fortbewegung war einfach nur würdelos. 

Ich durfte noch nicht mal meine Wut und meine Schmerzen herausschreien. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass mehr oder weniger harmlose Passanten auf mich aufmerksam wurden. Wenn das Ministerium mich fassen würde, dann würden sie mich ohne Federlesen oder gar Verhandlung den Dementoren vorwerfen, und wenn Voldemort mich in seine Finger bekam, dann würde ich erst gefoltert und anschließend auch von den übergelaufenen Dementoren vernascht werden. 

Schöne Aussichten! 

Wenn ich es nicht schaffte, Potter zu retten, würde ich sterben. Er war im Moment meine einzige Hoffnung. Das musste doch Ansporn genug sein. 

Mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog ich mich auf Händen und Knien zu dem Jungen-der-lebt. Zentimeter für Zentimeter, eine Bewegung nach der anderen. Meine Augen hatte ich inzwischen geschlossen, denn ich sah vor Schmerzen nur noch Sterne. Um mich abzulenken, versuchte ich, herauszufinden, wie die Sterne, die um meinen Kopf schwirrten, wirklich aussahen. 

Nun, sie waren gelb mit einem leichten Grünstich und hatten acht Zacken. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, und die wenigen Meter kamen mir wie Meilen vor. Doch ich schätzte, dass ich jetzt bei dem Potterjungen angekommen sein musst. Ich öffnete meine Augen und wartete, bis das Flimmern nachgelassen hatte und ich meine Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Ich hatte Potter fast erreicht. Berühren konnte ich ihn noch nicht, dafür musste ich mich noch etwas bewegen, aber ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit Lily. Er glich so sehr seinem Vater. 

So fies die Streiche der Rumtreiber damals auch gewesen waren, ich hatte es immer als eine Herausforderung gesehen, mich mit ihnen zu messen, und es ihnen mit gleicher Münze heimgezahlt. Wirklich gehasst hatte ich sie nie, auch wenn ich den Eindruck erweckt hatte. 

Einer gegen vier hatte ich für ein angemessenes Verhältnis gehalten. 

Nur nach dem Vorfall in der Hütte hatte sich meine Haltung ihnen gegenüber verändert, denn ich hatte niemals versucht, einen von ihnen umzubringen, und hätte so etwas niemals getan. Danach hasste ich Black, der mich in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Und James Potter? Er hatte mich zwar gerettet, aber danach hatte er eine überhebliche gönnerhafte Art an sich gehabt, die mich einfach nur zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Und doch, ich schuldete ihm mein Leben. Zudem war es ein feiner Charakterzug von ihnen gewesen, dass sie sich anschließend noch nicht einmal trauten, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Soviel zum Mut und zu der ach so tollen Aufrichtigkeit von Gryffindor. Durch diesen Streich war ich endgültig zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass ich wirklich niemandem trauen konnte. 

Es war zu schade, dass Black an seiner großen Klappe gestorben war, denn mit ihm hatte ich immer noch eine Rechnung offen gehabt. Nur Lupin hatte ich inzwischen verziehen, irgendwie war er ja auch ein Opfer des Streiches gewesen. 

Damals hatte ich mich darauf vorbereitet, als Dumbledores Spion von Voldemorts Truppe aufgenommen zu werden. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, was mir bevorstand, ich bezweifle, dass ich es mit meinem heutigen Wissen noch einmal tun würde. 

Aber damals war ich ein fünfzehnjähriger Zauberschüler gewesen, der auf Rache aus war, zu viele Muggelfilme gesehen hatte und unbedingt ein Spion wie James Bond werden wollte. Selbst Albus hatte mich nicht aufhalten können. Und er hatte es wirklich versucht. 

Und was hatte es gebracht? Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Lily und James retten können. Schließlich schuldete ich James noch mein Leben, und es hätte mir eine unheimliche Genugtuung bereitet, wenn er in der Situation gewesen wäre, dass er sich bei mir bedanken musste. Doch so war es nicht gekommen, und ich musste ich Schuld nach seinem Tod auf den Potterjungen übertragen. Nur wusste es der undankbare Bengel gar nicht zu würdigen. 

Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte die letzten Meter zurückgelegt, war zu Harry Potter gekrochen und lag nun neben ihm. Ich brauchte nur einige Minuten Pause, und dann würde es weitergehen. 

Aber erst untersuchte ich ihn. Soweit ich das feststellen konnte, hatte er einen gebrochenen Arm und litt unter den Auswirkungen verschiedener Flüche. Daran konnte ich im Moment nichts ändern. Ich war zu schwach, um die entsprechenden Heilsprüche anzuwenden. 

Vorsichtig, um meinen geschundenen Körper nicht noch weiter zu verletzen, ging ich neben meinem Schüler zu Boden. Fünf Minuten Pause und dann musste ich mich wieder aufrappeln. Nur etwas Atem schöpfen. Jetzt wagte ich es nicht, meine Augen zu schließen, denn wenn ich es getan hätte, wäre ich sofort vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Erst musste ich Harry in das Gartenhäuschen bringen. 

Wie ich das fertig bringen sollte, war mir allerdings noch nicht klar. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, ihn mit einem 'Wingardium Leviosa' schweben zu lassen. Der Spruch war so einfach, dass ich es selbst in diesem Zustand zuwege bringen müsste. 

Aber ohne Zauberstab würde nichts funktionieren. 

Als ich meinen Kopf drehte, um danach zu suchen, fühlte er sich einfach nur scheußlich an, und ich musste erneut das Bedürfnis, meine Schmerzen herauszuschreien, unterdrücken. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Ich wartete einen Moment, bis die schlimmsten Schmerzen nachließen. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, wo ich dieses bessere Essstäbchen hingepackt hatte. Da es mir nicht einfiel, durchwühlte ich systematisch sämtliche Taschen meines Umhangs. 

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine Robe so viele Taschen hatte. Und das Abtasten jeder einzelnen erforderte Bewegungen, die glühende Nadeln in mein Gehirn versenkten. Doch ich konnte mir einfach nicht den Luxus leisten, auf meinen Körper zu hören und einfach nur still zu halten, bis die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß sanken, denn das wäre mein Todesurteil. 

Endlich fand ich meinen Stab, heil und unversehrt. Auch Harrys Zauberstab war in der Tasche. Nachdem die anderen Todesser den Jungen vom Schlachtfeld entführt, dabei aber den Zauberstab zurückgelassen hatten, da hatte ich die Gelegenheit eines unbeobachteten Augenblicks genutzt und den Stab mit einem ‚Accio' zu mir gerufen. Aber jetzt benötigte ich mein Werkzeug. 

Ich bewegte meine Hand langsam und vorsichtig und zog meinen Stab heraus. 

Jetzt musste ich nur noch genügend Konzentration aufbringen, um den Zauber zu wirken, und dann konnte es losgehen. 

Ich schaute noch einmal auf Harry, und mir fiel erst jetzt meine stark eingeschränkte Sicht auf. Das konnte doch nicht nur an meinen Verletzungen liegen. Ich hatte auch schon einen Verdacht, was es sein könnte. Aber es war einfach mit zu vielen Schmerzen verbunden, meinen Arm zu heben, als dass ich es jetzt ändern würde. 

Später, wenn Harry sicher im Gartenhaus war, dann würde ich die verdammte Todessermaske abnehmen. 

Gott, war ich stolz, dass der Levitationszauber auf Anhieb klappte. Dabei war es ein Spruch für Erstklässler. 

Mit wenigen Bewegungen, die bedingt durch meine Schmerzen langsam und sehr unsicher waren, dirigierte ich den Körper zu der Hütte und ließ ihn sanft davor zu Boden gehen. Jetzt musste ich auch noch dahin bewegenkommen. Levitieren kam nicht in Frage, denn dafür hatte ich weder die Kraft noch die geistige Konzentration. Also war wieder kriechen angesagt. 

Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass es für einen Zaubertränkemeister demütigend ist, sich so fortzubewegen? 

Auf halbem Weg zum Gartenhaus verzweifelte ich. Mein Körper wollte einfach nicht mehr. Mein ganzer Leib wurde von Schmerzschauern gequält, wenn ich mich auch nur um einen Zentimeter bewegte. Zum Glück war ich viel zu fertig, um zu schreien, denn ich hatte jetzt nicht mehr die Kraft, dieses Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken. 

Sämtliche Energiereserven waren verbraucht. Wie sagten die Muggel es so schön? ‚Meine Akkus sind leer.' 

Im Gegensatz zu Voldemort versuchte ich immer, mich über die Entwicklungen in der Muggelwelt auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Dieser Größenwahnsinnige hatte nie erkannt, wie gefährlich die Muggel werden könnten, sollten sie irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein, mit ihrer ‚Technik' unsere Abwehrzauber zu überwinden. 

Schon seltsam, da lag ich vor Schmerzen zusammengekrümmt auf einer verwilderten Wiese und philosophierte über die Muggel. 

Sollte ich so enden? Von Schmerzschaudern gepeinigt, nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine Handbewegung zu meiner Verteidigung zu machen? Ich hatte es mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Wenn, dann wollte ich einem grandiosen Kampf gegen Voldemort untergehen und allen beweisen, wie sehr sie sich in mir getäuscht hatten. So elend garantiert nicht. 

Und wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, Hilfe zu organisieren, dann wäre nicht nur mein, sondern auch Harrys Schicksal besiegelt. Und ohne Dumbledore und Harry Potter würde nicht nur die Zauberwelt in ein sehr dunkles Zeitalter eintauchen. 

Oh ja, ohne mich würde die Welt zu Grunde gehen. Aber selbst dieser Gedanke reichte nicht, dass ich mich noch einmal aufrappelte. 

So lag ich keuchend auf dem Boden und schaffte es einfach nicht mehr, mich zu motivieren. Selbst das Atemholen bewirkte inzwischen Schmerzwellen, die durch meinen Körper rasten. Und ich sah, ohne meine Augen zu öffnen, Sternchen, die um meinen Kopf rotierten. Die Sternchen hatten übrigens sieben Zacken, waren weiß und schienen zu pulsieren. 

Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich ein Stöhnen von dem Potterjungen. Er kam wohl zu Bewusstsein und spürte wieder seinen Körper. Dank Voldemort und seinen Todessern musste er ähnlich schmerzgepeinigt sein wie ich. Und er hatte in seinem Leben noch nicht genügend Erfahrung gemacht, um diese Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Sollte er auch nicht. Selbst meinem ärgsten Feind - gut, Voldemort ist ein Spezialfall - wünschte ich nicht meine Erfahrung mit den dunklen Flüchen. 

Ich wollte zu ihm, ihm sagen, dass er nicht mehr in Voldemorts Händen war und dass wir schon einen Weg finden würden, aus diesem Schlamassel rauszukommen. Also zwang ich meinen Körper, sich weiter zu bewegen. 

Ob es nun an der neuen Motivation lag oder daran, dass ich eine längere Pause gemacht hatte, jedenfalls ging es weiter. Ich klappte mindestens fünf Mal zusammen und schaffte jedes Mal nur wenige Bewegungen, bis mich mein Körper wieder im Stich ließ. Aber mir gelang es. Dabei hatte ich das Denken schon lange aufgegeben und mich nur auf die nächste Bewegung konzentriert. 

Irgendwann, ich kann nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit ich dafür brauchte, hielt mich etwas auf. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, meinen Kopf zu bewegen, aber um das Hindernis anzuschauen, musste ich ihn ein kleines Stückchen heben. 

Beinahe wäre ich an dieser Herausforderung gescheitert. Doch dann besiegte ich meinen störrischen Körper und sah mir das Hindernis an. Es war gleichzeitig mein Ziel. Ich lag vor der Tür des Gartenhauses. 

Wenn ich es schon schaffte, die Hütte anzuschauen, dann konnte ich auch einen Blick auf Potter werfen – ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Er hatte inzwischen wieder sein Bewusstsein verloren. Für ihn war es gnädiger, ohnmächtig zu sein. 

Jetzt musste ich die Tür nur noch aufbekommen. Wo ich schon mal dabei war, blickte ich nun auch hoch. Das was ich sah, ließ mich fast verzweifeln. Der Eingang wurde von einem verrosteten Schloss gesichert. 

Scheiße, Mist, verfluchter Dreck… Als die Schimpfwörter meiner Muttersprache nicht mehr ausreichten, um meinen Frust loszuwerden, wechselte ich erst zu Latein, dann Französisch, Altgriechisch, Zentaurensprache und Deutsch. Beim Hauselfenkauderwelsch fand ich keine Schimpfwörter, und das beruhigte mich wieder soweit, dass ich mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. 

Woher ich die Energie für diesen Ausbruch hernahm, wusste ich nicht. 

Es war nicht so, dass ich keinen Öffnungszauber beherrschte, als Spion musste man mehr Sprüche beherrschen als jeder andere, aber ich war so unendlich erschöpft. Wie sollte ich es nur schaffen? Ich gönnte meinem Körper erst einmal eine weitere Pause, sank auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. 

Als ich wieder die Kraft hatte, meine Augen zu öffnen und nach oben zu schauen, war ich überrascht, wie tief die Sonne gesunken war, es war fast Abenddämmerung. Ich hatte wohl mehrere Stunden in Bewusstlosigkeit verbracht. Vorsichtig versuchte ich eine Bewegung, um an meinen Zauberstab zu kommen. Die Schmerzen hatten etwas nachgelassen und es funktionierte. 

Ich richtete ihn auf das Schloss und sprach leise "Alohomora". Es klappte, zum Glück fiel dass Schloss auch auf den Boden, so dass ich es nicht mehr entfernen brauchte. 

Fortuna hatte wohl doch ein Einsehen. 

Vorsichtig berührte ich die Tür und schob sie auf. Ein Blick in das Innere zeigte, dass ich wenigstens einmal an diesem verdammten Tag Glück hatte. Das Dach des Gartenhauses schien dicht zu sein und auf dem Holzboden lagen mehrere alte Säcke, die ich als Unterlage für Harry nehmen konnte. Wieder levitierte ich den Jungen, dirigierte ihn in die Hütte und ließ ihn auf das provisorische Bett hinab. 

Dann kroch ich auch in die Hütte, vergaß aber nicht, die Türe wieder zu verschließen. Bis auf das niedergetrampelte Gras deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich jetzt jemand im Gartenhaus aufhielt. Bevor ich mich neben dem Jungen an die Wand lehnte, nahm ich meinen Umhang ab und deckte Harry damit zu. Eigentlich hätte ich auch die Maske abziehen können, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft dafür. 

Ich überzeugte mich, dass er einigermaßen bequem lag. Versorgen konnte ich seine Verletzungen nicht, aber morgen würde ich für Hilfe sorgen 

_‚Morgen, wenn mein Körper nicht mehr so rebellisch ist, werde ich einen besseren Unterschlupf organisieren, wo ich auch einige Heiltränke brauen kann.'_

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel ich in einen erschöpften Schlaf.

* * *

Das war's für heute. Über Kommentare von euch würde ich mich sehr freuen. 


	3. Der dritte Tag

**_Der dritte Tag_**

Als ich erwachte, merkte ich direkt, dass die Schmerzen nachgelassen hatten, dafür war ich am Verdursten und meine Blase schien zu platzen. Meine Zunge schien nicht mehr mir selbst zu gehören und ein widerspenstiger Wurm in meinem ausgedörrten Mund zu sein.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich. Die erwarteten Schmerzen waren zwar da, aber nicht halb so schlimm wie befürchtet.

Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen, dass es mir schon wieder so gut ging? Das Gartenhaus war eigentlich nur eine Abstellkammer ohne Fenster. Im Raum war ein Dämmerlicht, das jede Zeitbestimmung unmöglich machte.

Ganz langsam stand ich auf und versuchte, das verletzte Knie zu belasten. Es tat zwar weh, aber es funktionierte. Und die Schmerzen waren wiederum erträglich.

Bevor ich die Türe öffnete, beugte ich mich zu Harry Potter. Sein Gesicht war rot und verschwitzt. Er fieberte und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Ich musste schnellstens Hilfe für ihn organisieren, bevor er innerlich verbrannte.

Ich wollte mich gerade von ihm wegbewegen, als er seine Augen öffnete. Mit fiebrigem Blick sah er mich an. Erst nach einiger Zeit schien er in die Realität zurückzufinden und mich zu bemerken. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, und er versuchte, vor mir wegzukriechen. Ich verstand seine Reaktion nicht wirklich: Ich hatte ihn als Lehrer ziemlich getriezt, aber er hatte mir gegenüber nie Angst gezeigt, ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte mich bekämpft, wo es nur ging.

Beruhigend wollte ich meine Hand auf seinen unverletzten Arm legen, aber er wehrte mich ab, wollte etwas sagen, bekam aber nur ein panisches Gebrabbel heraus.

Dann wurde mir alles klar. Ich hatte ja noch immer diese verdammte Todessermaske auf. Harry konnte gar nicht wissen, wer sich dahinter verbarg.

Ärgerlich riss ich mir die Maske vom Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. Die Schmerzen, die diese hastige Bewegung verursachte, ignorierte ich. Wie konnte mir nur so ein Fehler passieren? Der Junge wäre beinahe vor Angst gestorben.

Ich wollte beruhigend auf ihn einreden, aber es ging nicht. Mein Hals war so trocken, dass ich nur ein Krächzen herausbrachte. Es war aber nicht nötig, noch etwas zu sagen, da Harrys Augen wieder einen abwesenden Glanz bekamen. Sie schlossen sich, und der Junge versank in Fieberträumen.

Ein Fleck auf dem Todessermantel zeigte mir, dass er in seiner Angst seine Blase entleert hatte. Und wenn ich nicht schnellstmöglich nach draußen kam, würde mir Ähnliches passieren. Das ließ mein Stolz nicht zu. Ich versuchte, mich zu beherrschen, und biss gedanklich die Zähne zusammen.

Mit einem kleinen Zauber beseitigte ich die Flecken auf dem Umhang und Harrys Kleidung. Ich war froh, dass es mir ohne zu große Anstrengung gelang. Dann öffnete ich die Tür, humpelte hinaus und wässerte die Wand. Das plätschernde Geräusch erinnerte mich wieder an meinen Durst.

Ich musste für den Jungen und mich schnellstens Flüssigkeit organisieren, am besten trinkbares Wasser, sonst würden wir dehydrieren und verdursten.

Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte mir, dass es wohl später Nachmittag war. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich merklich erholt hatte, da ich fast vierundzwanzig Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Aber jetzt musste ich Wasser suchen. Normalerweise hatten die Muggel doch immer eine Wasserleitung in der Nähe ihrer Gartenhäuser. Hoffentlich war es hier genau so.

Prüfend drehte ich eine Runde um das Gartenhaus und wurde auch fündig. Wenn der Wasserhahn nicht abgesperrt war, dann hatten wir Glück. Ansonsten würde ich dafür unser Versteck verlassen müssen. Denn ich hatte bestimmt nicht die Energie, einen Verwandlungszauber zu wirken, der aus Erde wirkliches, trinkbares Wasser machte.

Ich drehte den Hahn. Zuerst wollte er nicht, doch dann konnte ich ihn bewegen. Es quietschte so laut, dass ich mir Sorgen machte, ob uns dieses Geräusch verraten würde. Aber das Risiko musste ich eingehen. Und dann floss das Wasser.

Da ich keine Trinkgefäße hatte, verwandelte ich zwei Steine in einen Krug und einen Becher. Da ich nur die Form, aber nicht die Konsistenz änderte, brauchte ich dafür nur recht wenig magische Kraft. Wenn ein Schüler bei McGonagalls Unterricht so eine Verwandlung vorgewiesen hätte, wäre er durchgefallen. Aber McGonagall war nicht da, um mich zu tadeln, und mich interessierte nur, dass die Gefäße keine Löcher hatten.

Nachdem ich meinen Durst gestillt und mir das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, füllte ich den Krug und ging wieder in die Hütte.

Ich setzte mich zu Harry und hob seinen Kopf an. Er war bewusstlos und bekam nichts mit. Vorsichtig öffnete ich seinen Mund und ließ einige Tropfen Wasser hineinlaufen. Automatisch schluckte er und ersparte mir einige Probleme. Nach und nach flößte ich ihm zwei Becher Wasser ein, bis ich der Meinung war, dass er genug hatte.

Ich legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf die Unterlage zurück und lehnte mich kurz an die Wand, um mich wieder zu erholen. Unter normalen Umständen hätten mich in diesem Zustand keine zehn Zentauren von der Stelle bekommen, so erschöpft war ich schon wieder, aber ich musste etwas zum Essen und Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank besorgen.

Deswegen stand ich wider besseres Wissen auf und verließ das Gartenhaus. Ich füllte den Krug wieder auf und setzte ihn und einen gefüllten Becher in Reichweite von Harrys gesundem Arm ab. Sollte er doch erwachen, hatte er eine Möglichkeit, seinen Durst zu stillen. Mehr konnte ich leider nicht für ihn tun.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Ich versuchte, sämtliche dunkle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Was mir aber wie üblich nicht gelang. Was wäre, wenn ich von Voldemorts Leuten erwischt würde? Sie würden Harry zwar nicht finden, der Junge hatte in der einsamen Hütte aber kaum Chancen, von anderen entdeckt zu werden. Und ohne Hilfe würde er sterben.

Ich war allerdings noch zu geschwächt, um Schutzzauber aufzubauen, die mich unterwegs sichern würden. So musste ich also darauf achten, unter den Muggeln nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen.

Ich verließ das verwilderte Grundstück durch ein ziemlich verrostetes Tor und kam auf einen kleinen unbefestigten Weg. Ich blickte prüfend den Pfad entlang, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges bemerken. Kurz entschlossen bog ich rechts ab.

Eigentlich wollte ich den Ausflug so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Aber mein verletztes Knie ließ es nicht zu. Ich musste langsam gehen, um mein Hinken zu verbergen. Nach kurzer Zeit stieß der Weg auf eine befestigte Straße. Es war eindeutig eine Wohnsiedlung der Muggel. Nirgendwo sieht man sonst so hässliche uniforme Häuser mit ebenso hässlichen Gärten. Es war ziemlich ruhig, keine Autos fuhren auf der Strasse, und ich sah keine Muggel. So bog ich wieder rechts ab und folgte der Straße.

Vielleicht führte der Weg zu einem Einkaufszentrum. Dann könnte ich etwas zu essen und Muggelmedikamente besorgen. Muggelgeld hatte ich zwar keines, aber ich kannte die eine oder andere Methode, mir unbemerkt die notwendigen Gegenstände zu organisieren.

Ich hatte einige hundert Meter zurückgelegt, als mich auf einmal ein Stein am Rücken traf und eine grässliche Jungenstimme rief: "Verschwinde, du Penner! Abschaum wie dich wollen wir hier nicht haben! Wir sind eine anständige Gegend!"

‚NIEMAND bewirft mich ungestraft mit Steinen und NIEMAND nennt mich ungestraft einen Penner! Ganz egal, wie ich aussehen mag.'Ich drehte mich ganz langsam um, und auf mein Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, vor dem sämtliche Schüler davonrennen würden.

Aber nicht so dieser Bengel. Er hatte den Stein von seinem Grundstück aus geworfen und dachte wohl, dass er hinter diesem Zaun in Sicherheit war. Denn wegrennen konnte er nicht, dafür war er viel zu fett. Er glich einem dicken Fass auf zwei Beinen. Gedanklich berichtigte ich mich, er glich zwei neben einander gestellten Weinfässern auf zwei Beinen; jeder normale Stuhl würde unter ihm zusammenbrechen, so schwer war er.

Mit einer einzigen gleitenden Bewegung trat ich an den Zaun. Zu schade, dass ich keinen Umhang trug, dies würde den unheimlichen Effekt noch verstärken. Die Schmerzen waren mir egal, es kam auf den Eindruck an, den ich machte.

Dem Jungen hatte ich wohl auch so schon etwas wie Angst eingejagt, denn er rückte ein wenig von der Begrenzung ab, so dass er außer Reichweite war.

Als ob mich diese kurze Distanz aufhalten konnte.

"Wie heißt du?" Meine Stimme hatte sich schon wieder soweit erholt, dass ich die Frage in meinem besten Tonfall stellen konnte. Niemand, der noch halbwegs klar im Kopf war, würde es wagen, nicht zu antworten, selbst wenn mein Äußeres noch so heruntergekommen war.

"Dudley, Dudley Dursley!"

Sofort änderten sich meine Pläne. Die Dursleys waren doch die Familie, bei der Harry Potter regelmäßig seine Sommerferien verbrachte. Zum ersten Mal musterte ich das Grundstück mit meinen magischen Fähigkeiten.

Sie waren noch vorhanden. Wenn man nicht darauf achtete, dann bemerkte man sie nicht. Nur wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste, dann konnte man sie erahnen und doch ging eine unheimliche Macht davon aus. Schutzzauber um das ganze Haus gewoben, die es Voldemorts Leuten unmöglich machten, dieses Gelände zu orten oder gar zu betreten.

Dieser Schutzzauber existierte nur, wenn Dumbledore lebte. Also hatte der alte Mann das Attentat überlebt.

Dieser Ort war das ideale Versteck, um Harry wieder aufzupäppeln.

Niemand rechnete damit, dass ich mich bei Muggeln einquartieren würde.

Kommentarlos drehte ich mich um und ließ den verwirrten Jungen hinter mir zurück. Rache ist süß, und diesem Bengel würde ich die nächsten Tage persönlich das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Irgendwie verstand ich jetzt, warum der Potterjunge sich immer wehrte, die Sommerferien bei seinen Verwandten zu verbringen. Wenn der Junge schon so ekelig war, wie würden erst dessen Eltern sein? Aber sollten sie nur ein falsches Wort sagen, dann würden sie mich kennenlernen.

Ich ging wieder zurück zum Gartenhaus, um Harry zu holen.

Sein Fieber war stärker geworden. In seinen wirren Fieberträumen hatte er sich wohl heftig bewegt und dabei den Wasserkrug umgestoßen. Dieser war aber so umgefallen, dass Harry nicht nass geworden war. Ich holte frisches Wasser und flößte ihm noch zwei Becher ein. Dann kümmerte ich mich um mein Äußeres.

Dudley hatte mich als Penner beschimpft. So sah ich bestimmt nicht aus. Gut, durch den Kampf und meine Verletzungen hatte meine Kleidung gelitten, aber ein Penner sah anders aus.

Aber um bei den Dursleys Eindruck zu schinden und für nächste Zeit Ruhe zu haben, musste ich an meiner Erscheinung arbeiten. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab, brachte mit einem kleinen Spruch meine Kleidung auf Vordermann und befreite mich mit einem anderen Spruch vom Blut, Dreck und Schweiß.

Warum diese Sprüche keine Auswirkungen auf mein Kopfhaar haben, habe ich nie herausgefunden. Also ging ich noch einmal zum Wasserhahn und wusch mir die Haare. So gut es eben ohne Shampoo funktionierte.

Danach musste ich mich einige Minuten ausruhen. Auch wenn ich nicht weit gelaufen war, mein Körper meinte schon wieder, protestieren zu müssen, und zeigte mir Sternchen. Dieses Mal hatten sie allerdings nur sechs Zacken und einen strahlenden Gelbton. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Ich rappelte mich wieder hoch, nahm meinen Umhang und zog ihn an. Dann hob ich Harry auf den Arm und machte mich auf den Weg zu seinen Verwandten. Ich war überrascht und erleichtert, wie leicht der Junge war. Wäre er schwerer gewesen, hätte ich ihn nicht tragen können.

Dieses Mal ging ich quer durch die Gärten. Und das Haus der Dursleys war genau so nah, wie ich vermutet hatte. Ich brauchte nur zwei Zäune zu übersteigen und befand mich auf der Rückseite ihres Hauses.

Ich positionierte meinen Umhang so, dass Harry von ihm verdeckt wurde und jeder mich für ziemlich korpulent halten würde; die einbrechende Dämmerung verbesserte meine Verwandlung. Dann begab ich mich zum Eingang. Als ich ihr Türschild sah, musste ich trotz der Umstände grinsen, selten hatte ich etwas Kitschigeres gesehen. Die Vornamen waren mit Blümchen geschmückt. Entschlossen drückte ich den Klingelknopf. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ich hörte Stimmengemurmel und dann näherten sich Schritte. Sie waren leicht und energisch, also auf keinen Fall Dudley. Dann öffnete sich die Türe einen Spalt und gleichzeitig stieg mir der Duft eines guten Bratens in die Nase.

Ich wusste sofort, wer heute auf seine übliche Portion verzichten und sie mir freiwillig überlassen würde.

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie um diese Uhrzeit?" Was für ein Besen. Nicht nur die Stimme war schrecklich, sondern das Gesicht, das ich hinter der Sicherheitskette sehen konnte, war sehr unsympathisch. Eigentlich würde ein kleiner Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab reichen, um hineinzukommen, aber da ich den Potterjungen in meinen Armen hielt, konnte ich darauf nicht zurückgreifen. Also griff ich in die Trickkiste.

"Mein Name ist Trelawney, Professor Trelawney. Ich bin ein Lehrer von Harry, und Direktor Dumbledore hat mich in einer... ähm... delikaten Angelegenheit hergeschickt."

Meine Stimme hatte jetzt einen sonoren, angenehmen Ton, mit einem gewissen Timbre, bei dem garantiert jede Frau schwach würde. Nicht aber dieser Drachen. Mrs. Dursley schaute zwar nicht mehr ganz so ekelig, war aber noch nicht bereit, mir die Tür zu öffnen.

"Und wie können wir Ihnen weiterhelfen, Mr. Trelawney?"

Eigentlich sollte ich darauf bestehen, dass sie mich mit Professor anredete, aber Harry wurde in meinen Armen immer schwerer und ich hatte keine Zeit für Diskussionen.

"Wie schon gesagt, es geht um Harry Potter, und wenn Sie Ihren Ruf wahren wollen, wäre es sinnvoll, das Ganze nicht zwischen Tür und Angel zu besprechen, wo Ihre Nachbarn alles mithören können."

"Was hat der Bengel denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Nichts als Ärger hat man mit ihm. Wenn er der Schule verwiesen worden ist, dann kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen! Das hat man nun davon, dass man sich eines verwaisten Jungen annimmt. Allein, was er immer anstellt, wenn er im Sommer hier ist. VERNON! Kommst du bitte, wir haben Besuch."

Währenddessen öffnete sie mir die Tür, ließ mich hinein und schloss sie wieder, nicht ohne einen misstrauischen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Dann hörte ich auch schon die schweren Schritte, die sich dem Flur näherten. Es war wohl Vernon Dursley. Ich wollte mit meiner Fracht beladen und unbewaffnet eine Auseinandersetzung vermeiden, also schob ich mich an Petunia Dursley vorbei, ignorierte ihren Protest und eilte die Treppe hoch. Ich machte die erste Tür auf, ging hinein und legte Harry in das dort befindliche Bett. Beinahe hätte ich dabei das Gleichgewicht verloren und mich neben ihn gelegt, aber das konnte ich so gerade eben noch verhindern. Ich stand wieder kurz vor einem Schwächeanfall, aber die Aussicht auf ein gutes Essen hielt mich aufrecht. Mir fiel auf, dass ich seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Ich stand gerade wieder, als sich auch schon zwei Gestalten hinter mir in den Raum quetschten, und eine von ihnen machte das Licht an. Ich sah in zwei zornige Gesichter, die wohl glaubten, einen Einbrecher vor sich zu haben. Wenn sie wüssten, was ich wirklich war, dann würden sie jeden Dieb willkommen heißen und ihm ihr ganzes Geld geben.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein! Erst behaupten Sie, Harry Potters Lehrer zu sein, und als meine Frau Sie arglos rein lässt, bewegen Sie sich in unserem Heim, als ob es Ihr eigenes wäre. Sie verlassen jetzt auf der Stelle mein Haus!"

Vernons Gebrüll ließ die Wände erzittern, aber mich interessierte das herzlich wenig. Was konnten mir diese Muggel schon antun?

Ich bewegte mich auf die beiden zu und setzte meine ‚Longbottom hat mal wieder einen Kessel explodieren lassen'-Miene auf.

Es wirkte. Sie warfen noch nicht einmal einen Blick auf das Bett hinter mir, bemerkten auch nicht, dass ich plötzlich viel schlanker war als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken, sondern wichen nur erschrocken zurück und machten mir den Weg frei. Ich brauchte noch nicht mal ein Wort zu sagen.

Dudley hörte ich auf der Treppe schnaufen, er wollte wohl auch schauen, was los war. Ich freute mich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn er den ‚Penner' wiedererkennen würde.

Ich verließ das Zimmer und schaute mir die anderen Räume der oberen Etage flüchtig an. Im Badezimmer machte ich einen längeren Halt. Ich durchwühlte den Medizinschrank und fand fast alles, was Harry im Moment brauchte. Auch für mich fand ich einige Medikamente, die ich sofort einnahm. Normalerweise bevorzugte ich meine Tränke, die wesentlich besser wirkten als diese chemischen Mixturen und auch wesentlich weniger Nebenwirkungen hatten, aber wir beide brauchten jetzt die Mittel und nicht erst, wenn ich wieder in der Lage war zu brauen.

Nachdem ich alles zusammengesucht hatte, was ich zur medizinischen Versorgung benötigte, öffnete ich die Badezimmertür, die ich abgeschlossen hatte. Wie erwartet standen direkt vor mir die beiden Dursleys, die ängstlich zurückschreckten. Petunia hatte wohl versucht, durch das Schlüsselloch zu erkennen, was ich machte. Mich wunderte nur, dass sie nicht gegen die Tür gehämmert hatten, um den Einlass zu erzwingen.

Da sie mir gefolgt waren, hatten sie natürlich auch nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Ziehsohn in einem ihrer Betten lag.

Was für eine jämmerliche Bande.

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, ging ich wieder zu Harry.

Als ich den Potterjungen versorgte, kamen sie wieder hinter mir ins Schlafzimmer. Jetzt waren sie zu dritt, da Dudley es doch noch geschafft hatte, die Stufen hochzukommen. Bei seinem Gewicht war das Treppensteigen bestimmt ein Kraftakt.

"Das ist mein Zimmer! Was treibt der Typ in meinem Zimmer? Vater, sag ihm, dass er verschwinden soll!"

Diese weinerliche Stimme bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich war nah dran, Dudley einen Knebel zu verpassen, ließ es aber, da es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass ich noch nicht zusammengeklappt war.

Ich drehte mich um und musterte den Bengel. ‚Mann, brauchte der lange, um mich zu erkennen.' Aber schließlich ging Dudley doch noch ein Licht auf. Erstaunlicher Weise hinderte ihn die Erinnerung nicht daran, einen eklatanten Fehler zu begehen. Er kam auf mich zu und versuchte, mich aus dem Zimmer zu zerren, was natürlich zwecklos war. Kein Muggel kann einen Zauberer vom Fleck bewegen, wenn der es nicht will. Ich gönnte mir den Spaß und sah zu, wie er sich dabei abmühte, doch schon nach einigen Sekunden nervte es einfach nur, wie er an mir rumdrückte. So blickte ich ihn einfach nur an. Er schien den Blick zu spüren, schaute mich an, erbleichte, ließ mich los und trat zur Seite.

Das sind die Momente im Leben, die mir einfach nur Spaß machen. Ein Blick und jeder weiß, was ich will.

Dudley schien aber noch nicht wirklich genug zu haben. Er sah sich wohl zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend in seinem Zimmer um und entdeckte Harry auf seinem Bett. Seine Kinnlade klappte runter und dann ließ er wieder ein weinerliches Gejammer ertönen. "Mum, Harry darf nicht in mein Zimmer, sorg' dafür, dass er woanders hinkommt, sein Bett steht doch noch in der Besenkammer. Bringt ihn doch da hin. Er blutet mir sonst noch mein ganzes Bett voll."

Petunias Antwort bekam ich nicht mit, da ich mich zu Harry ans Bett gesetzt hatte und anfing, ihn zu behandeln. Ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren, die Muggelmedizin mit Zauberkraft zu unterstützen. Aber das letzte Wort hatte ich mit dem Dursleyjungen noch nicht gewechselt. Bestimmt nicht.

Dann war ich fertig mit Harrys Versorgung. Den Bruch hatte ich geschient, einige Platzwunden desinfiziert und verbunden und Harry mit einer fiebersenkenden Tablette versorgt. Da er immer noch bewusstlos war, verzichtete ich darauf, ihm etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Harry brauchte nur noch etwas zu trinken und Ruhe, damit die Medikamente wirken konnten. Aber ich musste jetzt etwas essen. Denn wenn ich nicht bald Nahrung bekam, würde ich ziemlich großes Problem haben. Heilzauber empfand ich als extrem kräftezehrend. Und in meinem Zustand hatte ich schon mehr gemacht, als meiner Gesundheit zuträglich war.

Ich erhob mich von Harrys Bett und verließ das Zimmer. Nebenbei packte ich Dudley, der direkt hinter mir stand, an einem Ohr und schob ihn aus dem Raum. Mit seiner Masse gelang es mir auch, seine Eltern aus dem Zimmer zu drängen. Dann schob ich ihn die Treppe runter. Bei seinem Gewicht folgte er mehr dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft, als dass er aus eigener Kraft die Stufen hinab stieg. Ich musste ihn bremsen, damit er nicht hinfiel. Nicht, dass es mich gekümmert hätte, aber in meinem Zustand wäre ich garantiert hinterhergefallen. Das musste ich verhindern.

Als wir unten ankamen, war mein Körper der Meinung, dass diese Aktion doch ein bisschen zu viel des Guten war; ich merkte, wie meine Arme zitterten. Gleichzeitig wurden meine Schmerzen wieder stärker. Aber im Vergleich zu dem, was ich gestern durchgemacht hatte, war es immer noch harmlos. Deswegen ignorierte ich es und folgte meiner Nase. Ich zerrte den Bengel solange mit, bis wir die Küche und den gedeckten Tisch erreicht hatten. Dann ließ ich Dudley los und setzte mich hin. Was der Junge jetzt machte, war mir ziemlich egal. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er heulend nach seiner Mutter geschrien hätte. Aber er beließ es dabei, sein Ohr zu reiben und mich anzustarren.

Ich musste etwas essen, um keinen Schwächeanfall zu bekommen. Ich griff den Zauberstab aus meinem Umhang, packte mir magisch aus den Töpfen eine nicht zu große Portion auf den Teller und fing an, in aller Ruhe zu essen. Levitationszauber sind einfach und sehr spektakulär.

Und die Dursleys standen um mich herum und gafften mich an. Ich hatte großen Hunger, aber nach den Entbehrungen der letzten Tage war es ratsam, nur wenig zu essen. Ich hatte keine Lust, alles wieder zu erbrechen. Deswegen aß ich auch langsam, um meinen Magen wieder an die Nahrung zu gewöhnen.

Währenddessen machte ich mir meine Gedanken, was das für eine Familie war, bei der Harry Potter lebte. Irgendwie bezweifelte ich, dass der Junge eine glückliche Kindheit hatte. Und ich fragte mich, ob ich den Jungen in meinem Unterricht wirklich richtig behandelt hatte, besonders in den Sonderstunden.

Aber diese Gedanken hielten mich nicht vom Essen ab. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, einen vollen Magen zu haben. Dabei ich hatte den Eindruck, dass meine Schmerzen nachließen, je voller mein Bauch wurde. Ich aß langsam und kaute sorgfältig, und es schmeckte himmlisch. Aber es konnte auch daran liegen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Als ich fertig war, nahm ich ein Glas vom Küchentisch, füllte es mit Wasser, griff mir Dudley, der den Fehler gemacht hatte, in meiner Nähe zu bleiben, am Ohr und zerrte ihn zur Treppe. Als ich vor den Stufen stand, ließ ich ihn kurz los, nahm meinen Zauberstab, ignorierte das angstvolle Wimmern des Jungen, und mit einem Wingardium Leviosa ließ ich ihn die Treppe hochschweben. Ich wollte keine halbe Stunde warten, bis er es geschafft hatte, die Stufen zu erklimmen. Ich folgte ihm die Treppe hoch und dirigierte ihn in das Badezimmer. Dort ließ ich ihn nicht allzu sanft zu Boden gehen. Es lag nicht so sehr daran, dass ich ihn quälen wollte, sondern daran, dass ich vor Erschöpfung eine falsche Bewegung gemacht hatte.

"Du hast fünf Minuten." Ob er etwas mit diesem Spruch anfangen konnte, war mir egal, nach dieser Frist war für den Bengel Schlafenszeit, und er würde keine Chance bekommen zu jammern.

Ich ließ nicht zu, dass er die Tür verrammelte, sondern stellte meinen Fuß in den Eingang, so dass er nicht abschließen konnte. Als Dudley nach vier Minuten die Toilette verließ, bugsierte ich ihn in das Schlafzimmer, in dem Harry lag. Dort kümmerte ich mich zuerst um Harry und flößte ihm das Wasser ein. Der wachte während dieser Prozedur nicht auf.

Dudleys Eltern hielten sich die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe auf, doch ich ignorierte sie und ihr Geschwafel vollkommen. Aber ohne eine Erklärung würden sie wohl die ganze Nacht keine Ruhe geben. Deswegen drehte ich mich um und sah sie einfach nur an. Dies wirkte und sie hielten endlich ihren Mund.

"Dudley bleibt die Nacht über bei mir. Er ist mein Garant, dass ihr nichts Unüberlegtes anstellt. Morgen früh schauen wir, wie es weiter geht."

Ihren schockierten Gesichtern entnahm ich, dass ich sie so überrannt hatte, dass sie bisher noch nicht daran gedacht hatten, etwas zu unternehmen. Sie waren vollkommen verwirrt. Aber ich rechnete fest damit, dass sie früher oder später auf die Idee kommen würden, die Muggelpolizei zu holen.

Mit Dudley als Geisel würden sie es sich jedoch gründlich überlegen. Als sie keine Anstalten machten, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, schob ich sie aus dem Raum und machte ihnen die Türe vor der Nase zu.

Jetzt belegte ich den Dursleyjungen mit dem Petrificus Totalus-Zauber. So gefesselt und geknebelt lag er ziemlich unbequem auf dem Boden.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Dudley überzeugte mich, dass die Fesseln nicht zu stark waren. Dann drehte ich ihn um. Er würde die ganze Nacht mit seinem Gesicht zur Wand schlafen, denn ich hatte keine Lust, seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf mir zu spüren, wenn ich einschlafen wollte. Albträume hatte ich auch ohne ihn genug.

Ich beugte mich zu Harry, der in einen ruhigen Heilschlaf gefallen war, und entschied, dass das Bett groß genug für uns beide sein würde. Ich zog meinen Umhang aus, nahm aber vorher die Zauberstäbe heraus und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann schob ich Harry ein kleines Stück zur Seite und legte mich neben ihn. Wirklich schlafen würde ich nicht können, aber ich hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Erfahrung gesammelt, mich auch im Dämmerschlaf zu erholen.

* * *

Wie wird es Dudley ergehen und was passiert mit Petunia und Vernon, wenn Snape auf sie losgelassen wird? Wollt ihr es überhaupt wissen?  



	4. Der vierte Tag Teil 1

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare _

severina35 Danke für Dein dickes Lob 

**_Sveni_** Wenn dir die Dursleys jetzt schon leid tun, dann solltest du das folgende Kapitel nicht lesen J 

**_Cuschi11_** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. 

**_Julia_** Spannendste Stelle pfeif Darf man das etwa nicht? 

Aber jetzt geht's weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel: 

* * *

****

_Der vierte Tag Teil 1_

Als ich aus meinem Halbschlaf erwachte, hatte ich ein wohliges Empfinden. Zuerst konnte ich mich nicht orientieren. Ich spürte an meiner Seite einen weichen, warmen Körper, der sich an mich schmiegte, und einen Arm, der über meinem Brustkorb lag. 

Wann hatte ich zum letzten Mal die Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht? Bevor sich mein Gehirn einschaltete, griff ich nach dem Arm, der mich umschlang, und führte die Hand zu meinem Mund. Bevor ich die Finger küsste, schlug ich meine Augen auf und betrachtete die Hand. Solche Hände hatte keine Frau! Viel Erfahrung hatte ich darin zwar nicht, aber ich kannte diese Finger. 

Und dann kam die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurück, und mir wurde bewusst, wer wirklich neben mir lag. Ich ließ den Arm überrascht auf die Bettdecke fallen, rückte instinktiv ein Stück zur Seite und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett. 

Harry hatte von der ganzen Sache nichts mitbekommen und schlief friedlich weiter. 

Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen durchs Gesicht, rieb mir die Augen und streckte mich. Die Muggelmedizin hatte gewirkt. Die Schmerzen waren für meine Verhältnisse auf ein wirklich erträgliches Maß gesunken. 

Ein Blick auf Dudley zeigte mir, dass er sich die ganze Nacht nicht gerührt hatte, was mit dem Petrificus Totalus-Zauber auch ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. 

Dann wurde mir bewusst, was gerade passiert war. 

Harry Potter hatte sich an mich geschmiegt. Er hatte MEINE Nähe gesucht. Das hätte er nie gemacht, wenn er auch nur halbwegs bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Und meine Reaktion zeigte mir, dass ich ganz dringend eine Frau brauchte. 

Aber wie, ohne ihr Leben zu gefährden? 

Da ich nun schon mal wach war, konnte ich auch sofort aufstehen und herausfinden, ob die Dursleys in der Nacht etwas ausgeheckt hatten oder ob sie es wirklich geschafft hatten, zu schlafen, ohne zu wissen, wie es ihrem Sohn in diesem Moment ging. 

Ich hatte Dudley diese Nacht etwas unsanft ruhig gestellt, doch ich war eigentlich noch sehr harmlos gewesen. Ich wusste zu genau, was einige Todesser bevorzugt mit Kindern anstellten. Ich hatte oft genug mitspielen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. 

Innerlich schüttelte ich mich. Nein, daran wollte ich nicht denken, besonders nicht nach meinem etwas seltsamen Erwachen. 

Das Aufstehen fiel mir sehr schwer. Als ich mich aufsetzte, sah ich wieder Sternchen vor meinen Augen, siebenzackig in einem hellen Gelbton. 

Auch wenn ich relativ wenig Schmerzen hatte, die Nachwirkungen der ganzen Flüche hatten es in sich, aber was sollte es? Ich konnte nachts in einem Bett liegen, genug zu Essen war auch da, und, wenn schon keine Schüler da waren, denen ich Punkte abziehen konnte, die Dursleys würden mir in den nächsten Tagen garantiert genügend Gelegenheit geben, sie meine schlechte Laune spüren zu lassen. Ganz besonders Dudley. Mit dem konnte ich ja gleich schon mal anfangen. 

Ich stand vorsichtig auf, nahm meinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu dem Jungen und stupste ihm mit meinem gesunden Fuß in die Seite, drehte ihn um. Ich sah in eine panisch verzerrte Grimasse. Der Bengel hatte die Nacht über wohl kein Auge geschlossen. Und ein aufdringlicher Geruch ging jetzt auch noch von ihm aus. 

Er hatte sich gerade vor Angst in die Hose gemacht. 

So sehr mir Potter mit seinem Mut und Widerspenstigkeit auf die Nerven ging, für Dudley spürte ich nur Verachtung. 

Mich interessierte es nicht weiter. Ich ließ ihn so liegen, verließ den Raum und ging zum Schlafzimmer von Vernon und Petunia. Schon von weitem und durch die geschlossene Tür hörte ich ein durchdringendes Schnarchen. Da sägte wohl jemand Eichen. Ich öffnete leise die Tür und stellte fest, dass die Dursleys noch tief und fest schliefen. 

Sie waren also so primitiv, wie ich vermutet hatte. Ich hatte ihr Kind als Geisel, hätte wer-weiß-was mit ihm anstellen können, und sie gingen ins Bett, ohne etwas zu unternehmen. 

Mir konnte es nur recht sein. Es kostete mich zwar viel Kraft, aber ich belegte sie mit einem kleinen Zauber, der sie noch mindestens eine Stunde schlafen ließ. 

Dadurch hatte ich erst mal meine Ruhe und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich zog mich aus, doch bevor ich unter die Dusche stieg, untersuchte ich erst einmal meine Verletzungen. 

Bis auf einige blutige Abschürfungen und Hämatome schien ich oberflächlich betrachtet nicht viel abbekommen zu haben. Mein Knie leuchtete in verschiedenen Blautönen, schien aber sonst nicht weiter verletzt zu sein. Nur der gebrochene Zeh war Matsch und fing an zu eitern. 

Ich konnte da nicht mehr tun , als die Wunde zu reinigen und mit dem Jod aus der Hausapotheke zu desinfizieren. Hoffentlich konnte ich Schlimmeres verhindern, bis ich zu einem Heiler kam. Ich hatte keine Lust, mir den Zeh zu amputieren. 

Schlimmere Auswirkungen hatten die Flüche, die ich abbekommen hatte, aber es waren keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich noch einige Zeit unter Schwäche- und Schmerzattacken leiden. Die konnten nur meine Tränke lindern. Muggelmedizin half da nicht. 

Also musste ich das Beste daraus machen. 

Dann stellte ich mich unter die Dusche. Ich benutzte großzügig Haarwaschmittel und Duschgel, die in der Duschkabine standen, und genoss das heiße Wasser, das auf mich niederprasselte. Es war einer der Momente, in denen ich bereit war zuzugeben, dass auch Muggeltechnologie ihre Vorteile hatte. 

So erfrischt war ich eine halbe Stunde später zu allen Schandtaten bereit. Die erste bestand darin, die Dursleys zu wecken. Ich ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, nahm den Zauber von ihnen und brüllte "Aufstehen".. Dann ging ich in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Dudley befreite ich von seinen Fesseln und schickte ihn ins Bad, damit er sich sauber machte. Er sagte keinen Ton und lief ins Badezimmer. Sein Getrampel konnte man garantiert noch zwei Häuser weiter hören. 

Währenddessen untersuchte ich Harry. Es ging ihm besser, das Fieber war gesunken, und auch sein Gesicht hatte statt der Leichenblässe eine normale Farbe. Jetzt musste er nur noch aufwachen und etwas essen, dann war das Schlimmste überstanden. Aber er würde genau wie ich noch einige Tage mit den Nachwirkungen der Flüche kämpfen müssen. 

Der Gedanke an Essen ließ meinen Magen knurren. 

Also ging ich wieder in das Elternschlafzimmer. 

Vernon war nicht mehr dort, aber Petunia stand in ihrem Nachthemd im Zimmer. Als sie mich sah, fing sie laut an zu kreischen. 

Ich mochte zwar lange keine Frau mehr gehabt haben, aber so nötig, dass ich mich an ihr vergreifen würde, hatte ich es nun auch nicht. 

"Halt den Mund", fuhr ich sie an. "Zieh' dir was über und mach' mir Frühstück. Ich habe Hunger. Und beeile dich." 

Als sie merkte, dass ich - außer dem Essen - wohl nichts von ihr wollte, reckte sie sich und versuchte, Widerstand zu leisten, indem sie mir in die Augen blickte, aber bereits nach wenigen Sekunden hielt sie meinen Blick nicht mehr aus und schaute zur Seite. Trotzdem stellte sie sich mir entgegen. 

"Und was, wenn ich mich weigere, Mister Trelawney? Was werden Sie machen? Soviel ich weiß, dürfen Sie doch nicht in Gegenwart von uns normalen Menschen zaubern. Das Ministerium ist doch sicher schon hinter Ihnen her!" 

Sie war doch nicht komplett unwissend. Vielleicht hatte sie die ganze Nacht im Bett gelegen und gehofft, dass Ministeriumsbeamte auftauchen würden. Wenn sie soviel Informationen über die Zauberwelt hatte, dann wusste sie wahrscheinlich auch, wie viel Macht ein Zauberer hat. Doch ich konnte jetzt keinen Widerstand gebrauchen. 

"Erstens: Ich bin nicht Mister Trelawney, wenn überhaupt Professor Trelawney, aber das lässt du auch, denn ich habe dir gestern einen falschen Namen genannt. Zweitens: Du hast recht, eigentlich darf ich nicht in der Gegenwart von Muggeln zaubern, aber da drittens das Ministerium zerstört wurde, interessiert es niemanden, was ich mache." 

Sie erbleichte, hielt ihren Kopf aber krampfhaft hoch. 

"Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben, Professor Trelawney? In Ihrer ach so tollen Welt, die so viel wichtiger und mächtiger ist als die unsere, soll es möglich sein, ein Ministerium zu zerstören? Und was ist mit Harry los? Wieso liegt er verletzt in Dudleys Bett? Bevor ich keine Informationen bekomme, werde ich nichts machen!" 

Wow, erst bekam sie einen Panikanfall, und nun wurde sie aufmüpfig. Für einen Muggel war sie sehr mutig. Viel zu mutig. Ich musste es schleunigst ändern, denn sonst hatte ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. 

"Ich heiße, wie eben schon gesagt, nicht Trelawney. Und wenn du nicht langsam runtergehst und dich ums Frühstück kümmerst, dann wirst du wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein." 

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Petunia, und da sie darauf nicht sofort reagierte, machte ich ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Feuer unter ihrem Hintern. 

Das Gebrüll war richtig nett anzuhören. Bevor sie aber ernsthafte Brandverletzungen bekam, löschte ich es wieder. Schließlich war ich kein Todesser und wollte sie nur erschrecken, damit sie kontrollierbar blieb, und sie nicht foltern. 

"In fünfzehn Minuten erwarte ich ein Frühstück, und wehe du bist unpünktlich!" 

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt eindeutig verängstigt. Ich war sehr zufrieden, dass der Zauber gewirkt und ihr erst mal jeglichen Widerstand ausgetrieben hatte. Aber bei ihrem Wesen bezweifelte ich, dass ich sie endgültig gebrochen hatte. 

Kurz darauf bekam ich ein wirklich hervorragendes Frühstück. 

Das Bemerkenswerteste war Dudley. Ihm hatte die letzte Nacht sehr zugesetzt. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und es schien, dass ich ihn auch sonst gezähmt hatte. Als ich ihn zum Essen rief, kam er kommentarlos zu mir; er wehrte sich auch nicht, als ich ihm nur eine Scheibe Brot gab. Er sagte nichts, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er versuchte, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dies würde ihm aber nicht lange gelingen, da ich noch nicht fertig mit ihm war. Das Wort ‚Penner' hatte sich bei mir eingebrannt. 

Petunia verhielt sich ähnlich wie ihr Sohn. Sie reichte mir alles, was ich wollte, und wahrte eine eisige Höflichkeit. Mir sollte es recht sein. So brauchte ich nicht mit ihnen zu sprechen. 

Nur Vernons Verhalten konnte ich nicht richtig einschätzen. Er stierte vor sich hin und sagte gar nichts. Vielleicht war er einfach nur dumm, ein Morgenmuffel oder er brütete irgendwelche Befreiungspläne aus. Ich befürchtete Letzteres. 

Er war das größte Risiko für mich, denn damit niemand merkte, dass ich mich bei den Dursleys einquartiert hatte, musste ich ihn für seine Arbeit aus dem Haus lassen, und ich würde den ganzen Tag lang keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn haben. Ich hätte ihn auch mit dem Imperiumsfluch belegen können, aber für so einen mächtigen Zauber war ich noch viel zu schwach. Also musste ich ihn noch irgendwie einschüchtern, damit er still hielt. Er musste den Eindruck bekommen, dass er seine Familie, bei dem Versuch mich loszuwerden, gefährden würde. 

"Professor Trelawney, möchten Sie noch etwas Kaffee?" 

Jetzt reichte es, Petunia wollte mich wohl schon wieder herausfordern. Aber warum musste ich auch diesen verdammten Namen nehmen, als ich an der Haustüre klingelte. Ich war wohl vor Schmerzen ziemlich benebelt gewesen, dass mir kein anderer Name einfiel als der dieser verdammten Wahrsagerin. 

Aber ich brüllte nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, meine Stimme war sehr leise, als ich antwortete. 

"Ich bin nicht Professor Trelawney. Die habe ich vor drei Tagen umgebracht. Und es hat ihr richtig weh getan. Wenn ihr wisst, was für euch gut ist, dann redet mich nie wieder mit diesem Namen an!" 

Alle drei erbleichten. Sie schienen mir jedes Wort zu glauben. Ich hatte auch die Wahrheit gesagt und empfand immer noch Genugtuung, als ich an Trelawneys Tod dachte. Gleichzeitig erledigte sich auch mein Problem, wie ich Vernon einschüchtern sollte. Ich hatte es soeben getan. Aber eine kleine Absicherung war trotzdem nötig. Ihm musste klar sein, dass seine Familie wirklich leiden würde, wenn er etwas unternehmen würde. 

Dafür wartete ich, bis Vernon nach etwa zehn Minuten unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte und sich dann schließlich doch entschloss, mich anzusprechen. 

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich müsste eigentlich zur Arbeit, und da ich heute wichtigen Kundenbesuch erwarte, wäre es sehr schlecht für meine Firma, wenn ich heute nicht erscheinen würde." Er wollte wohl noch mehr sagen, entschied sich dann aber doch, den Mund wieder zu schließen. 

So war es gut. Dieser unterwürfige Tonfall war nicht schlecht. Noch einige Tage bei der richtigen Behandlung und dann würden die Dursleys bei jedem Fingerzeig von mir springen, um meine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ich musste es nur geschickt anstellen. Wie nannten die Muggel dieses Verhaltensmuster? Ach, ja, das Stockholm-Syndrom. 

Ich schaute Vernon erst einmal durchdringend an. Er hielt ihn nicht halb so lange aus wie Petunia, dann schaute er zu Boden, und nachdem er meinen Blick zwei Minuten auf sich gefühlt hatte, verwandelte sich seine Gesichtsfarbe von dem üblichen Rot in einen ziemlich fahlen gelblichen Ton. 

"Du kannst gehen, aber denke daran, dass Dudley ständig in Reichweite meines Zauberstabes ist. Und wenn du etwas Unüberlegtes machst, dann wird er sich wünschen, tot zu sein." 

Er sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und wollte gehen. 

"Ach übrigens, wenn du Anweisungen von mir bekommst, dann beantworte sie mit ‚Ja, Sir'. Hast du das verstanden?" 

Vernon wand sich, wusste aber, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. 

"Ja, Sir, ich habe Sie verstanden." 

"Gut, du kannst zur Arbeit gehen. Sei um sechs Uhr wieder hier." 

"Aber ich muss mit den Kunden heute Abend essen gehen, ich kann nicht so früh zurückkommen!" 

Das könnte ihm so passen, ich traute ihm nicht über den Weg. 

"Was hatte ich gerade gesagt, wie deine Antwort lauten soll?" 

"Aber, Sir, das Kundengespräch ist wirklich wichtig, es hängen Aufträge davon ab!" 

Ganz beiläufig zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dudley. Dieser machte sich schon wieder vor lauter Panik in die Hose. Was für ein Feigling. 

Ich wollte Dudley gerade einen Furunculus-Spruch verpassen, als Vernon klein beigab. 

"Ja, Sir, ich werde pünktlich hier sein." 

"Wenn nicht, dann wird Dudley dafür büßen. Ist dir das klar?" 

"Ja, Sir." 

Er beeilte sich so sehr, das Haus zu verlassen, dass er beinahe seinen Aktenkoffer vergaß. Erst an der Tür fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er eilte noch einmal zurück, warf seiner Familie einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging dann zur Arbeit. 

Ich musste mich beherrschen, um mich nicht zu verraten, aber mich widerte Vernons Verhalten an. Wenn er ein Zauberer wäre, dann hätte er garantiert ein dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm. Er war einfach rückgratlos. Da war Petunia von einem ganz anderen Kaliber. Auch wenn es mich nervte. 

Der Gestank, der von Dudley ausging, war wirklich penetrant, so schickte ich ihn wieder ins Bad. Petunia befahl ich, die Küche aufzuräumen und dort zu bleiben, bis ich neue Befehle für sie hatte. 

Dann nahm ich eine Schüssel mit Frühstücksbrei und etwas zu trinken und stieg die Treppe hoch. 

Es war zwar ein Risiko, Petunia alleine zu lassen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Solange Harry meine Hilfe brauchte, gab es Momente, wo ich sie unbeaufsichtigt lassen musste. Solange Dudley in meiner Nähe war, fühlte ich mich recht sicher. 

Leider war Dudley fast noch zu nah. Als ich oben ankam, konnte ich ihn riechen. Langsam wie er war, hatte er das Badezimmer noch nicht erreicht. 

Harry schlief immer noch. Von ihm ging inzwischen ein penetranter Geruch von Krankheit und getrocknetem Urin aus. Zusammen mit der Duftwolke, die Dudley hinterlassen hatte, brachte mich der Gestank fast zum Würgen. Selbst vergorene Dracheneier stanken nicht so ekelerregend. Aber darum würde ich mich später kümmern. Denn jetzt hatte ich nicht die Energie, um einen einfachen Reinigungsspruch zu wirken. Ich ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, aber es brachte nicht wirklich eine Erleichterung. 

Harry musste langsam etwas essen, sonst würde sein Körper keine Kraft haben, um zu heilen. 

Ich nahm einen Stuhl und setzte mich zu ihm. Ich stopfte ihm einige Kissen in den Rücken, bis er eine halb sitzende Stellung einnahm, dann versuchte ich erst einmal, ihm etwas zu trinken einzuflößen. Da ich etwas Übung hatte, schaffte ich es, ohne groß zu kleckern. Aber wie sollte ich ihn füttern, wenn er nicht bei Bewußtsein war? 

Aber das Problem löste sich von selbst. Nachdem er den Becher im Halbschlaf geleert hatte, wachte er auf. 

Er war nicht wirklich ansprechbar, seine Augen waren geöffnet, blickten aber durch mich hindurch, und er schien in einer anderen Welt zu sein. 

Hoffentlich in einer schöneren. 

Mit einem Handgriff öffnete ich seinen Mund und flößte ihm den Brei ein. Harry bekam zwar nicht wirklich was mit, aber er schluckte es brav hinunter. Nachdem ich ihm auf diese Art die halbe Portion zu essen gegeben hatte, schloss er seine Augen und schien wieder einzuschlafen. Mir sollte es recht sein. So brauchte ich mich nicht mit ihm zu unterhalten. 

Zudem war es wieder an der Zeit, nachzusehen, was Petunia und Dudley machten. 

Dudley saß im Badezimmer und weigerte sich, den Raum zu verlassen. Ich erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und verschloss die Badezimmertür mit einem kleinen Zauber. Schließlich gab es noch eine Gästetoilette. Sollte er im Bad glücklich werden. Das Fenster war für ihn viel zu klein, um zu fliehen. 

Bei Petunia erlebte ich allerdings eine Überraschung. Anstatt brav in der Küche zu sitzen, wie ich ihr befohlen hatte, war sie ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und telefonierte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zauberern weiß ich, was ein Telefon ist. Ich zückte schon meinen Zauberstab, als sie mit einem ziemlich frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck den Hörer auflegte. Als sie mich sah, wurde sie blass. 

"Mit wem hast du telefoniert?" Ich brauchte nicht zu schreien. Das hatte ich noch nie nötig gehabt. Der drohende Unterton in meiner Stimme ließ Petunia zusammenfahren, und sie versuchte, sich ganz klein zu machen. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie antwortete aber nicht. 

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern. Die Strafe wird milder ausfallen, wenn du mir es sofort sagst, denn wenn ich es herauszwingen muss, dann wird es für Dudley sehr schmerzhaft werden." 

"Was hat Dudley damit zu tun, wenn ich nicht antworte, Sir?" Sie wollte mich also nicht wirklich verärgern. Und ich wollte ihr nicht wirklich weh tun, so etwas machte mir keinen Spaß. Wenn ich daran dachte, was ich teilweise bei den Todessern hatte mitmachen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen.... Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen und konzentrierte mich auf die Gegenwart. 

Es gefiel mir, dass andere Angst vor mir hatten, aber dafür reichten Blicke, Gesten und die eine oder andere Drohung. Deswegen war meine Stimme ganz sanft und beinahe schon ein Flüstern, als ich ihr antwortete. 

"Nun, wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann wird Dudley die Folgen zu tragen haben. Und es gibt einige wirklich sehr schmerzhafte Flüche." 

Sie schluckte schwer, und ein leichter Angstgeruch ging von ihr aus. 

"Ich habe mit Vernons Schwester Magda telefoniert. Ich wollte mir von ihr Rat holen, aber sie glaubt mir nicht. Sie behauptet, dass Zauberer nicht existieren, dass Harry Potter zwar ein ekelhafter Junge sei, ich aber dazu neigen würde, mich von Dudleys Fantasien anstecken zu lassen." 

Ich brauchte kein Veritas-Serum, um zu erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. 

"Und was wird Magda jetzt unternehmen?" 

"Nichts. Sie sagte mir, dass ich anrufen soll, wenn ich wieder in der Realität wäre, vorher würde sie nicht mit mir sprechen." 

Petunia sah wirklich ziemlich verzweifelt aus, und ich gönnte es ihr. 

"Du hast selbst gemerkt, dass du von niemand Hilfe bekommen wirst, aber trotzdem hast du eine Strafe verdient. Bist du da mit mir einer Meinung?" 

Sie wusste, welche Antwort ich erwartete, und sie wusste auch, dass sie ihre Situation nur verschlimmern würde, wenn sie es nicht sagte. 

Es war so einfach, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Mit viel Überwindung presste sie eine Antwort heraus. 

"Ja, Sir!" 

"Du kannst dir deine Strafe selbst aussuchen - was meinst du, was angemessen ist?" 

Sie sah mich verzweifelt an. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, welche Strafe ich für sie angedacht hatte? Ich sah, wie es in ihrem Gesicht arbeitete. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Lösung, sie schien sogar eine zu finden. 

"Ich kann es nicht sagen, Sir. Bitte entscheiden Sie, Sir" 

Sie war wirklich ein kluges Mädchen. Dazu hatte sie noch Rückgrat und war gerissen. Wäre sie ein Zauberer, dann würde der Hut sie garantiert nach Slytherin einsortieren. 

Aber in mir hatte sie ihren Meister gefunden. 

"Gut, dann gehst du jetzt zu Harry. Du wäschst ihn und beziehst das Bett neu. Ich werde dich die ganze Zeit beobachten und wehe, du machst diese Arbeit nicht ordentlich." 

Petunia blieb der Mund offen stehen. Besonders intelligent sah sie jetzt doch nicht aus. 

Sie hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich ihr Schmerzen zufügen wollte, nicht aber, dass ich den unangenehmeren Teil von Harrys Pflege an sie abtreten würde. Ich hatte es auch nicht vorgehabt, aber da ich selbst nicht die Energie dafür hatte, schien es mir die beste Lösung. 

"Ich warte auf eine Antwort!" 

Das tat ich zwar nicht, aber Petunia musste klar werden, wer jetzt die Macht hatte. 

"Ja, Sir!" 

"Du bist dir bewusst, dass ich dir eine sehr milde Strafe für dein Vergehen gegeben habe?" 

"Ja, Sir!" 

Sie schien es sogar wirklich zu glauben. Das war sehr gut. Vielleicht empfand sie so etwas wie Dankbarkeit, und damit konnte ich arbeiten. 

"Gut, wenn du damit fertig bist, wirst du dich um das Mittagessen kümmern. Bitte berücksichtige, dass Harry etwas Leichtes zu essen bekommt." 

"Ja, Sir!" 

"Ach, ja, Dudley hat sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass nur ich die Tür wieder öffnen kann. Und das wird erst vor dem Abendessen geschehen. Du brauchst ihn für das Mittagessen nicht einzurechnen." 

"Ja, Sir!" 

"Dann gehe jetzt und kümmere dich um Harry." 

"Ja, Sir!" 

So gefiel sie mir richtig gut, unterwürfig und hilfsbereit. Aber trotz allem bezweifelte ich, dass dieser Zustand bei ihr lange anhalten würde. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich immer die Kontrolle über sie behielt. 

Ich beobachtete Petunia, wie sie die Waschsachen für Harry bereitstellte, und folgte ihr, als sie die Treppe hochging. 

Mitten auf der Treppe passierte es.

* * *

_Wie war das noch mal mit dem Cliffhanger… wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht, dann wisst ihr, was ihr zu tun habt…_


	5. Der vierte Tag Teil 2

Toll! So viele Kommentare. Dankeschön.**_  
  
Mina_** Ich mache Snape keine Konkurrenz, obwohl Leute behaupten, dass ich mich verändert hätte, seit ich mit dieser Story angefangen habe. Danke für dein Lob.  
**Sveni** Es wird nicht der einzige Cliffhanger sein… und dann wirst du diesen hier noch harmlos finden…  
**Devaki-Daeva** Es ist nur eine recht kurze Story, die halt eine Woche in Severus Leben beinhaltet. Einige Informationen werden noch nachgereicht (Trelawney und Dumbledore) aber vieles wird halt nur erwähnt, weil ansonsten die Spannung flöten geht und es zu lang würde (ich wollte keinen Roman schreibenJ). Schön, dass dir die Sterne aufgefallen sind.  
**Deedochan** Es wird garantiert kein Slash vorkommen. Das passt einfach nicht zur Handlung.

* * *

**__**

**_Der vierte Tag Teil 2_**

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, und ich bekam einen Schwindelanfall. Ich klammerte mich an dem Geländer fest und hoffte, dass dieser Zustand schnell vorbei sein würde. Ausnahmsweise sah ich keine Sternchen. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ das Schwindelgefühl nach, und ich konnte auch wieder sehen.

Mein erster Blick galt Petunia. Sie war inzwischen oben angelangt, ging in das Zimmer des Potterjungen und hatte nichts von meinem Schwächeanfall mitbekommen.

Wenn Petunia erfahren würden, wie schwach ich eigentlich war und dass mich jeder Zauber sehr viel Kraft kostete, dann würde sie den Spieß ganz schnell umdrehen. Aber es war ja noch einmal gut gegangen.

Doch ich musste mich schonen. Aber wie, ohne dass es auffiel?

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und nahm den Rest der Treppe in Angriff. Anschließend ging ich in Harrys Zimmer, setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, und beobachtete Petunia, wie sie sich um den Jungen kümmerte.

Sie machte ihre Sache sehr ordentlich. Nur wachte der Junge während der ganzen Prozedur nicht auf. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Nachdem Petunia den Jungen ausgezogen hatte, um ihn zu waschen, konnte ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen, was für Verletzungen Harry wirklich hatte. Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick, so dünn war er. Seitdem Sirius Black im Ministerium umgekommen war, hatte der-Junge-der-lebt wohl immer weniger gegessen und sich scheinbar Vorwürfe wegen dessen Tod gemacht.

Dabei war es Black doch selbst schuld gewesen. Er hatte eine große Klappe gehabt und Beatrix herausgefordert. Aber das war wohl noch nicht bis zu Harry durchgedrungen.

Jedenfalls hatte er, als er nach den Sommerferien zum ersten Mal wieder in meinem Unterricht war, mindestens zehn Kilo abgenommen.

Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich ihn im Unterricht schonte. Wozu auch? Wenn Dumbledore ihn dazu auserkor, Voldemort zu besiegen, dann musste er soviel lernen wie möglich.

Aber dass er so abgemagert war, lag wohl auch daran, dass Voldemort jede Nacht versuchte, Harry durch Okklumetik zu erreichen und zu beeinflussen. Dumbledore hatte mich darüber informiert, nachdem der Junge in meinem Unterricht eingeschlafen war und ich ihn dafür bestrafen wollte.

In diesem Moment hatte ich mich wider besseren Wissens angeboten, den Okklumetik-Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen, aber der Direktor hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass Harry mir nicht genug vertrauen würde, als dass er etwas lernen würde. Damit hatte Dumbledore nur allzu Recht.

Wenn nur nicht diese dämliche Prophezeiung von dieser sonst so unfähigen Seherin existieren würde, dann würden sich nicht sämtliche Hoffnungen meiner Welt auf den Jungen konzentrieren. Kein Wunder, dass er daran zerbrach. Obwohl er wesentlich länger durchgehalten hatte, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber wenn ich bedachte, was er bei den Dursleys wohl für eine Kindheit hatte, war es wohl doch kein so großes Wunder.

So gütig Dumledore auch auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien, nur mit Güte wird man nicht einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt und Voldemorts ärgster Gegner. Sein Äußeres täuschte. Er wusste damals ganz genau, was er tat, als er Harry bei Muggeln in Pflege gab.

Aber Harry war nicht nur untergewichtig, man konnte jede einzelne seiner Narben erkennen, die seinen Körper zierte. Es waren nicht nur Quidditch-Verletzungen.

Seit Beginn des Schuljahrs waren viele neue Verletzungen dazu gekommen.

Es war wohl sein Stolz, der ihn gehindert hatte, jemand zu informieren, was für Ausmaße sein Streit mit Draco angenommen hatte. Ich hatte durch Zufall vorige Woche eine Unterhaltung zwischen Draco und Goyle mitbekommen, wo Draco mit den verschiedenen Flüchen geprahlt hatte, die er Harry angehext hatte. Er war ein wirklich guter Todesser.

Typisch Gryffindor: Sie erkannten nie, wann es sinnvoll war, den Stolz hinunterzuschlucken und um Hilfe zu bitten. Besonders Harry war viel zu stolz, genau wie sein Vater.

Aber Draco hatte den Fehler gemacht, Harry während der letzten Schlacht vor den Zauberstab zu geraten. Und zwar in seiner Todesserrobe.

Das Duell selber hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, ich hatte genug damit zu tun zu überleben. Nott hatte mir anschließend davon berichtet, auch, dass Harry Draco mit dem Crucio belegt hatte. Und wohl ‚vergessen' hatte, diesen Fluch zu beenden. Daran war der junge Malfoy elendig gestorben. Harry hatte seine Rache bekommen.

Doch er hatte viele Verletzungen davongetragen, besonders von Voldemorts Folterung. Unter anderem den gebrochenen Arm.

Dagegen musste ich auch etwas unternehmen. Mir würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Petunia in einer Apotheke verschiedene Kräuter holen zu lassen. Noch ein Risiko, das ich eingehen musste.

Die Zutaten für einen Trank, der über Nacht heilte, gab es zwar nur in unserer Welt, aber mit Muggelzutaten konnte ich einen Trank brauen, der die Heilung beschleunigte. Da ich die Knochen schon geschient hatte, würden sie nicht schief zusammenwachsen.

"Was haben Sie mit Harry gemacht? Er sieht ja aus, als ob er gefoltert worden ist! Niemand hat es verdient, so behandelt zu werden!"

Diese Worte brachten mich wieder in die Gegenwart.

Petunia hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und sah aus wie ein zorniger Drache, der sein Gelege verteidigt. Scheinbar hatte sie irgendwo, tief in ihrem Inneren vergraben, mütterliche Gefühle für Harry, die jetzt zum Ausbruch kamen.

Vielleicht hatte ich sie doch falsch eingeschätzt.

"Ich habe gar nichts mit Harry gemacht. Es waren Voldemort und seine Speichellecker, die ihn so zugerichtet haben. Ich habe ihn nur dort rausgeholt und versuche jetzt, ihn vor weiteren Übergriffen zu bewahren."

Bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts zuckte Petunia zusammen. Sie hörte den Namen scheinbar nicht zum ersten Mal. Und wieder fragte ich mich, wie viel sie wirklich wusste. Vielleicht war das ja auch der Grund, warum sie letzte Nacht nichts unternommen hatte.

"Verfolgt er Sie?"

"Wenn er könnte, dann würde er es tun, aber er hat vor zwei Tagen meine Spur verloren."

"Das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

"Wenn er uns hier finden könnte, dann würde das Haus nicht mehr stehen, und ihr wärt schon lange tot."

"Geben Sie mir einen Grund, dass ich Ihnen diese Geschichte glauben kann!" Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens setzte sie noch ein "Sir" hinter ihre Forderung.

Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erzählen. Aber bestimmt nicht in Harrys Gegenwart.

"Versorge den Jungen und komm dann ins Wohnzimmer. Dann werde ich dir deine Fragen beantworten."

Der Ausdruck auf Petunias Gesicht zeigte mir, dass sie nicht wirklich mit diesem Entgegenkommen gerechnet hatte. Ich verbuchte es als weiteren Pluspunkt für mich.

Ohne auf einen weiteren Kommentar zu warten, drehte ich mich um, verließ das Zimmer und ging in die Küche. In der Kaffeemaschine war noch ein Rest Kaffee vom Frühstück. Den goss ich mir ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich in einen Sessel setzte und auf Petunia wartete. Dabei musste ich aufpassen, nicht einzuschlafen, so erschöpft war ich.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis Petunia auftauchte. Sie brachte die Kaffeekanne mit, die jetzt wieder voll war. Sie füllte meine Tasse und setzte sich dann in den anderen Sessel.

"Wie viel weißt du über unsere Welt?"

Ich hatte weder die Lust noch die Nerven, ihr alles wie ein Schüler zu erklären, zumal ich ihr noch nicht mal Punkte abziehen konnte. Und ich konnte sie schlecht bestrafen, nur wenn sie etwas nicht verstand.

Petunia zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Als Lily noch lebte, wusste ich mehr. Schließlich waren wir Schwestern und hatten doch gelegentlich Kontakt. Ich weiß, wer Voldemort ist, weiß auch, dass Hogwarts eine Schule für Zauberer ist. Und vom Ministerium habe ich auch schon gehört."

Warum hatte sie eine abwehrende, fast schon aggressive Haltung angenommen? Sie saß mir gegenüber und hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Eigentlich sollte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie mich mit ‚Sir' anreden sollte. Aber ich verzichtete darauf. Es war zu anstrengend.

"Das ist noch nicht alles?"

"Doch, das ist es. Ich will auch nicht mehr von eurer verdrehten Welt wissen."

"Warum nicht?"

Von ihrer Antwort hing einiges ab. Wollte sie nichts wissen, weil sie so ignorant war, dann musste ich sie weiter so behandeln wie bisher. Falls sie aber einen für sie triftigen Grund hatte, dann bestand noch Hoffnung.

Es war so anstrengend, immer gegen sie anzukämpfen, und kostete mich so viel Kraft, dass ich in der letzten halben Stunde zu der Entscheidung gekommen war, dass es besser war, mit ihr zu arbeiten als gegen sie.

"Eure Welt…" Sie stockte. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, dann setzte sie noch einmal an.

"Eure Welt hat mir nicht nur Lily gestohlen, sondern sie hat auch meine Eltern getötet. Reicht das?"

"Nicht ganz. Wie meinst du das, dass sie dir Lily gestohlen hat?"

"Als Kind habe ich meine kleine Schwester geliebt, wir waren fast unzertrennlich, aber nachdem sie ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte und dort zur Schule ging, hatte sie eine andere Welt betreten, die sie nicht mit mir teilen konnte. Als sie nach ihrem ersten Jahr auf der Zauberschule zurückkam, da war nichts mehr von unserer innigen Beziehung übrig. Wir hatten einfach keine gemeinsamen Interessen mehr. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr verstehen. Und deswegen habe ich alles gehasst, was mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hatte, denn sie hatte mir Lily gestohlen."

Ja, ich konnte sie verstehen, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie Harry so vernachlässigt hatte.

"Und warum hast du Harry so behandelt?"

"Es ging ihm bei uns nicht wirklich schlecht. Körperlich bekam er alles, was er benötigte, nur konnte ich ihm nicht die Liebe geben, die er brauchte, da ich wusste, dass ich ihn an eure Zauberwelt verlieren würde. Ich bin weder blind noch taub. Man hat mir erzählt, dass Lily und James im Kampf gegen diesen Voldemort gestorben sind und dass Harry ihn besiegt hat. Warum hat er ihn nicht besiegt, bevor er Lily tötete, und warum ist Voldemort jetzt wieder an der Macht?"

"Harry konnte ihn nicht töten. Er hat ihn nur vertrieben, weil er durch die Liebe seiner Mutter geschützt wurde. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort zurückkommen würde."

"Und deswegen will Voldemort Harry umbringen? Weil er sich rächen will? Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Ich weiß, dass es sich aus meinem Mund seltsam anhört, weil ich ihn nicht wirklich gut behandelt habe, aber ich konnte ihm einfach keine Liebe geben, weil ich wusste, dass ihn genau so wie Lily verlieren würde. Es ging einfach nicht."

Petunia saß jetzt vor mir wie ein Häufchen Elend. Es tat mir nicht wirklich leid, dass sie sich Selbstvorwürfe machte. So, wie sie früher das Kind behandelt hatte, konnte sie froh sein, dass ich ihr nicht irgendwelche Flüche anhexte.

Aber Harry Potter wurde mir dadurch nicht ein Stück sympathischer.

"Nein, es liegt an einer dämlichen Prophezeiung, an die alle glauben. Und die sagt, dass nur Harry in der Lage ist, Voldemort zu besiegen."

"Sie glauben nicht daran?"

Ich schnaubte nur.

"Eine Prophezeiung kann nur dann wahr werden, wenn man auch daran glaubt. Und wenn sie von einem fähigen Seher ausgesprochen wird. Trelawneys Glaube war groß, aber sie hat in ihrem Leben nur eine einzige Prophezeiung ausgesprochen. Nein, ich glaube nicht daran. Aber leider alle anderen Zauberer."

Petunia sah ein, dass es besser war, dazu nichts zu sagen. Und so schwiegen wir.

Doch nach einigen Minuten schien sie all ihren Mut zusammen zu nehmen und räusperte sich.

"Ja?"

Gut, ich war nicht kooperativ. Aber das war ich noch nie.

"Sind wir euretwegen in Gefahr? Sie sagen zwar, dass Sie Voldemort abgehängt haben, aber ich habe Angst, dass er Sie findet. Schließlich hatte er schon meine Eltern getötet, weil er Lily nicht bekommen konnte."

Ihre Frage war berechtigt. Ich dachte einen Moment nach, bevor ich antwortete.

"Die Gefahr bestand seit dem ersten Tag, an dem du Harry aufgenommen hast. Wir haben zwar alle erdenklichen Schutzmaßnahmen getroffen, so dass Voldemort noch nicht einmal weiß, dass es euch gibt. Aber seitdem das Ministerium nicht mehr existiert und so viele von uns gefallen sind, weiß ich nicht, wie lange der Zauber über euer Haus noch aufrecht erhalten wird."

Ich verschwieg, dass der Schutzzauber vom Überleben eines einziges Mannes abhing. Sie würde es nicht verstehen.

"Warum haben Sie uns das nicht schon gestern erzählt?"

"Hättest du es denn geglaubt?"

Petunia sah mich lange und nachdenklich an.

"Ich glaube nicht. So wie Sie aussahen, als Sie in Dudleys Zimmer standen, hielt ich Sie für einen entlaufenen Verbrecher. Schließlich war sein Patenonkel auch ein gesuchter Verbrecher."

Oh ja, der abtrünnige Black. Seine Mutter wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, hätte sie gehört, wie viel Verachtung in Petunias Stimme lag. Doch ich sagte nichts.

"Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Sind wir in Gefahr?"

Ja, sie hatte Mut. Wenn man bedachte, dass ich sie erst heute Morgen bedroht und sogar einen Fluch gegen sie gesprochen hatte.

Ich kam ihr ein kleines Stück entgegen.

"Ich kann nur eine Sache zu eurem Schutz vorschlagen. Ich bleibe so lange, bis Harry wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm ist. Wenn ich die entsprechenden Tränke brauen kann, wird es nur zwei oder drei Tage dauern, bis wir gehen können. Vorher werde ich den Jungen einige Stunden in deiner Obhut lassen, um ein sicheres Versteck zu suchen. Solange ich hier bin, prüfe ich immer nach, ob die Schutzzauber noch stehen. Sollten sie zusammenbrechen, werden wir sofort aufbrechen, egal wie es Harry geht. Wenn Voldemort uns nicht gesehen und auch keinen Beweis hat, dass wir hier waren, seid ihr so sicher, wie es in dieser unruhigen Zeit nur sein kann. Seit dem letzten Kampf hat er nicht mehr genügend Anhänger, um überall zu suchen. Wenn ihr möchtet, dann könnt ihr mit in die Zauberwelt fliehen, aber ich weiß nicht, inwieweit ich dort eure Sicherheit garantieren kann."

Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, dass Vernon oder auch Dudley freiwillig auch nur einen Schritt in die magische Welt machen würden, und erwartete deswegen auch eine Absage.

Petunia dachte über meinen Vorschlag einige Minuten nach

"Ich werde das Angebot so akzeptieren, aber wir werden, egal was passiert, die Zauberwelt nicht betreten. Falls wir fliehen müssen, dann bringen Sie uns zu Vernons Schwester. Ihre Hunde sollten für irgendwelche Verfolger eine nette Überraschung sein. Bestimmt kann ich Vernon davon überzeugen, eine ausgedehnte Geschäftsreise zu machen. Er hat einige Kunden in Europa, die er schon seit langem besuchen will."

Ich fragte mich nur, was das für Hunde waren, dass sie für einen Zauberer eine Gefahr darstellen sollten. Trotz allem hatte Petunia immer noch nicht erkannt, dass Todesser rücksichtslos über Leichen gingen, auch wenn sie erkannt hatte, dass es nicht ungefährlich war, uns zu beherbergen.

"Einverstanden. Falls diese Situation eintritt, werden wir euch zu Vernons Schwester bringen."

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Dabei hatte ich nur dem zugestimmt, was ich sowieso geplant hatte. Auch wenn man von mir behauptete, zum Frühstück Erstklässler zu verspeisen, ich ließ einfach keinen Muggel hilflos zurück. Niemand hatte es verdient, von einem Todesser zu Tode gequält zu werden.

"Damit werde ich leben können."

Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin, und ich schlug ein. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment vertraute ich ihr.

Jetzt musste ich mir nur jemand anderen suchen, an dem ich meine schlechte Laune auslassen konnte.

"Was Dudley betrifft…"

Ich hob überrascht meinen Kopf. Konnte sie meine Gedanken erraten oder was wollte sie jetzt?

"Dudley hat sich nicht zu dem Sohn entwickelt, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Als er letztes Jahr anfing zu boxen, da hatte ich Hoffnung, dass er sich doch noch zum Positiven entwickeln würde. Aber leider hatte er nach den Sommerferien jegliche Energie verloren. Er hatte weder die Lust zu trainieren noch, um mit seinen Freunden etwas zu unternehmen. Seitdem hat er mindestens zwanzig Kilo zugenommen."

Und warum erzählte sie mir das?

"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Petunia seufzte und schaute einen Augenblick auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Dann hob sie den Blick.

"Es ist an der Zeit, dass er seine Grenzen kennen lernt, sonst wird nie etwas Ordentliches aus ihm. Und vor mir hat er keinen Respekt mehr, letzte Woche hat er mich geschlagen und mir weitere Schläge angedroht, weil ich ihm nicht sein Lieblingsessen gekocht hatte. Es war ein fürchterlicher Moment für mich. Ich musste auf diese schmerzhafte Weise lernen, dass ich ihn in den letzten Jahren zu sehr verzogen habe. Bei Ihnen wird er in seine Grenzen verwiesen, und er fürchtet sich vor Ihnen. Können Sie das beibehalten?"

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, so gab es doch noch etwas, das meine Laune retten konnte. Mit einem Nicken akzeptierte ich ihren Vorschlag.

So wurde der Nachmittag recht erholsam für mich. Ich schickte Petunia nach dem sehr guten Mittagessen mit einem großen Einkaufszettel in die nächste Apotheke. Währenddessen saß ich im Wohnzimmer und ruhte mich aus.

Als sie wieder zurückkam, braute ich einen Heiltrank für Harry. Er schluckte ihn auch anstandslos, wurde dabei aber nicht wach. Ich bekam immer mehr den Eindruck, dass er nicht aufwachen wollte, wusste aber nicht, wie ich ihn dazu bringen konnte, seine Umgebung wieder wahr zu nehmen. Es war wohl am besten, bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, wenn der Heiltrank gewirkt hatte, und dann mit allen möglichen Methoden zu versuchen, ihn aus seinem Schlaf zu holen.

Leider wirkte dieser Heiltrank nicht bei mir. Je resistenter ich gegen diverse Flüche geworden war, um so schwieriger war es für mich geworden, die Nachwirkungen der Sprüche zu behandeln, die ich dann doch noch spürte.

Dudley war immer noch im Badezimmer. Er hatte noch nicht mal versucht rauszukommen. Was mich in dem Moment aber nicht wirklich interessierte.

Interessant wurde es wieder, als Vernon pünktlich um sechs Uhr zur Haustür hereinkam.

Petunia fing ihn direkt ab und zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Ich bekam nicht mit, was sie ihm genau erzählte, da ich in Harrys Zimmer war und ihm wieder etwas zu trinken einflößte.

Ich hörte nur Vernons Gebrüll. "Wenn du ihm glaubst, bist du verrückt!" "Du gehörst in die Irrenanstalt!" "Wegen dem Bengel werde ich mich nicht in Gefahr bringen! Es ist deine dämliche Verwandtschaft und die kann mich mal kreuzweise!" Nach diesem Kommentar konnte ich allerdings auch ein klatschendes Geräusch hören. Danach stapfte eine ziemlich wütende Petunia aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Vernon um und schrie ihn jetzt auch an.

"Es wird dir doch eh keiner glauben, dass sich ein Zauberer bei uns eingenistet hat. Wenn du zur Polizei gehst, dann schicken sie dich in die Klapsmühle. Ich habe schon mein Glück bei Magda versucht, aber sie hat mir auch nicht geglaubt. Es ist aber angenehmer, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, als von ihm tyrannisiert zu werden. Du bist ja den ganzen Tag zur Arbeit und brauchst diese Atmosphäre nicht zu ertragen. Und wenn du nicht mitmachst, dann wirst du dir jemand anderen suchen müssen, der dir dein Essen macht, und das Geschäftsessen nächste Woche kannst du auch streichen. Und deine Hemden kannst du dann auch selber bügeln."

Danach schlug sie ihrem verdutzten Mann die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Es gefiel mir, wie sie mit ihm umsprang. Langsam wurde mir klar, dass Lily nicht die einzige in der Familie war, die manchmal ziemlich stürmische Wutausbrüche hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit war in diesem Moment unverkennbar.

Da es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, war es auch für Dudley der richtige Moment, das Badezimmer zu verlassen.

Ich ging zum Badezimmer, hob den Zauber auf, knackte das Schloss mit ‚Alohomora' und warf Dudley, der wie ein fetter Haufen Elend auf der Toilette saß, einen auffordernden Blick zu.

Er wusste, was ich wollte, dachte auch gar nicht daran, Widerstand zu leisten. Er erhob sich und ging zur Treppe.

Als ich sah, wie viel Mühe er hatte, die Treppe runter zu kommen, wusste ich, wie ich ihn ein wenig quälen konnte, ohne dass Petunia den Eindruck haben würde, dass es zu brutal war.

Das Abendessen nahmen wir ohne Vernon ein. Mir war egal, wo er war. Denn ich hatte erkannt, dass in diesem Haus Petunia das Sagen hatte.

Wir aßen schweigend, da keiner von uns wusste, was er nun sagen sollte. Als Petunia das Essen abräumte, wandte ich mich an Dudley.

"Wie willst du die Nacht verbringen? Wieder bei Harry und mir oder in der Besenkammer?" Ich hatte ihm den Spruch vom Vortag noch nicht verziehen, und in den Verschlag passte er mit seinem Gewicht eigentlich nicht rein.

Er verzog sein Gesicht und sah so aus, als ob er weinen wollte. Glaubte er, mich dadurch erweichen zu können?

"Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu heulen, dann werde ich mir noch einen schlimmeren Schlafplatz ausdenken. Und entscheide dich schnell, sonst werde ich für dich eine Entscheidung treffen."

Ganz schnell bekam sein Gesicht einen normalen Ausdruck.

"Ich… ich schlafe lieber in der Besenkammer."

"Wie lautet die richtige Antwort?"

Der Bengel schluckte, erinnerte sich aber noch zu gut, wie ich Vernon heute Morgen runtergeputzt hatte.

"Ich schlafe in der Besenkammer, Sir."

"Gut, dann gehe jetzt ins Bad, mach dich bettfertig, gehe dann in dein Schlafzimmer, hole dort Schlafsachen für dich und dann verschwinde bis morgen früh in dem Verschlag."

Bis er es geschafft hatte, seine ganzen Sachen in die Besenkammer zu stopfen, vergingen fast zwei Stunden, so lange brauchte er, um drei mal die Treppe rauf und runter zu kommen. Ich schaute dem ganzen Treiben mit viel Genuss zu.

Petunia leistete mir Gesellschaft, während Vernon im Wohnzimmer vor sich hin schmollte.

Als Dudley sich in den Verschlag gequetscht hatte, war es auch für mich Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Aber vorher verschloss ich die Besenkammer magisch und machte Vernon klar, dass Dudley ohne mich nie wieder hinauskommen würde. Ansonsten vertraute ich darauf, dass Petunia ihren Mann soweit unter Kontrolle hielt, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes anstellte.

Doch ich konnte es nicht lassen und trat auf den Stufen über der Besenkammer extra fest auf. Ich stellte mir vor, wie eine kleine Staubwolke auf Dudleys Kopf rieselte, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings einen Augenblick später wieder. Nachdem sich der Bengel heute mehrfach die Treppe hoch und runter gearbeitet hatte, war bestimmt kein Staub mehr da.

Im Schlafzimmer entschied ich mich dagegen, noch einmal das Bett mit Harry zu teilen. Ich nahm mir ein Kopfkissen, legte mich auf den Boden und deckte mich mit meinem Umhang zu. Sekunden später war ich in einen unruhigen Schlummer gesunken.

* * *

Tbc…. Und mit einem kleinen Kommentar von euch geht es vielleicht noch schneller. 


	6. Der fünfte Tag Teil 1

Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Rieviews. Damit habe ich gar nicht gerechtnet. Beim nächtsten Mal kommen auch wieder meine Antworten, aber jetzt gehts zum nächsten Kapitel.**  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
Der fünfte Tag**

"NEEEIIIIIN! Lass es. Rühr ihn nicht an, er darf nicht sterben!"

"Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug für ungebührliches Verhalten."

Die Worte waren aus meinem Mund, bevor ich wirklich wach war. Jahrelange Angewohnheiten kann man nicht so ohne weiteres ablegen. Dann wurde mir bewusst, wo wir waren und was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Selten war ich so schnell aufgestanden. Dabei ignorierte ich einfach, dass mein Körper gar nicht begeistert über mein schnelles Aufstehen war. Ich hastete zu Harrys Bett, um zu schauen, ob der Junge aufgewacht oder wieder in seinen Albtraum versunken war.

Er blickte mich an, blinzelte und schaute sich dann um. Er schien wirklich wach zu sein und zu realisieren, wo er war.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie mir Punkte abziehen können, schließlich sind wir nicht in Hogwarts."

Und als Allererstes suchte er wie immer Streit mit mir. Was mir nur recht war. Es hielt ihn von weiteren dummen Gedanken ab.

"Das glauben Sie vielleicht. Noch ist das Schuljahr nicht zu Ende, und ich bin immer noch Ihr Lehrer."

An seiner rebellischen Miene konnte ich sehen, was er von meinem Kommentar hielt.

Jetzt war die Gelegenheit, seinen Gesundheitszustand zu prüfen.

"Halten Sie still, ich muss Sie kurz untersuchen!"

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn prüfend an seinem Körper vorbeifahren. Harry war noch sehr schwach, und der Arm war noch nicht verheilt. Die Nachwirkungen der verschiedenen Flüche eingerechnet würde es selbst bei guter Pflege durch einen erfahrenen Heiler einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder gesund wäre. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte, einen wirklich effektiven Trank zu brauen, dann wäre es etwas anderes. Aber die hatte ich nicht und ich ersparte es mir, dieser Tatsache hinterherzutrauern.

Ich beschloss, dass Harry fit genug war, um wenigstens kurzzeitig aufzustehen.

Der Junge beäugte mich misstrauisch, während ich ihn untersuchte, hielt aber seinen Mund. So konnte ich ihm noch einige Instruktionen geben.

"Gehen Sie ins Bad, duschen. Wenn Sie fertig sind, dann kommen Sie in die Küche, und es gibt Frühstück. Alles Weitere besprechen wir dann."

"Wie bin ich eigentlich hier hingekommen?"

Waren meine Anweisungen nicht eindeutig genug gewesen? Musste er immer noch einmal nachhaken?

"Sie erfahren alles nach dem Frühstück. Und jetzt ab ins Bad."

Ich konnte genau erkennen, dass sich Harry eine Antwort verbiss. Er starrte mich nur noch einmal an und trollte sich dann ins Badezimmer. Den Moment nutzte ich und ging hinunter in die Küche. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es gerade mal sechs Uhr morgens war. Also hatten wir noch etwas Zeit zu einem Gespräch, bevor die Dursleys aufwachen würden.

Nach meinem Gespräch mit Petunia konnte ich sie leider nicht mehr mit einem Zauber belegen; wenn Lilys Schwester das herausfände, würde sie versuchen, mir die Hölle heiß zu machen.

Nicht, dass sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte, aber ich wollte sie nicht bekämpfen.

Also machte ich Frühstück und deckte den Tisch.

Auch wenn man anderes von mir behauptet: Ich weiß, wie man Muggelgeräte bedient.

Den Kaffee machte ich besonders stark. Wie ich Harry kannte, würde ich ihn in der nächsten Stunde dringend brauchen.

Als ich seine Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, drehte ich mich um. Er bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig, fast schon tastend. Seine Augen waren starr auf die vor ihm liegenden Treppenstufen gerichtet. Er hatte wohl Angst, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und herunterzufallen.

Wäre ich so edel wie Dumbledore oder so hilfsbereit wie Lupin, dann wäre ich zu ihm geeilt und hätte ihm geholfen. Aber es würde Harry nicht wirklich nutzen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort konnte er keine Hilfe gebrauchen; seine Freunde waren für ihn in den letzten Jahren eher eine Last geworden, da sie immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten zu sterben pflegten.

Sirius Black und Ron Weasley waren da keine Ausnahmen. Wenn der Weasley-Spross nicht von Malfoy getötet und dadurch Harry von seinem Ziel, Voldemort, nicht abgelenkt worden wäre, dann wäre dieser jetzt tot.

Aber auf mich hörte ja keiner. Ich war ja nur der mürrische Tränkemeister.

So stand ich nun in der Küche und wartete, dass Harry die Treppe bewältigte. Als er es geschafft hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Ich setzte ihm ein Glas mit Wasser verdünnten Orangensaft vor und packte ihm einen Toast, mit einer dünnen Schicht Butter und Geflügelaufschnitt, auf den Teller. Mehr würde sein Magen noch nicht vertragen.

Harry saß nur da, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, und seinen Kopf verbarg er in seinen Händen. Das Essen ignorierte er.

Ich nahm den Stuhl gegenüber und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Dabei ließ ich ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Endlich hob er seinen Kopf und schaute mich an.

"Wie kommt es, dass ich in Dudleys Bett wach geworden bin? Und wieso sind Sie hier? Ich hätte nie gedacht, Sie in einer Muggelwohnung zu sehen."

"Woran können Sie sich erinnern, Potter? Denken Sie, ich will Ihnen eine unendlich lange Geschichte erzählen, die mit Ihrer Einschulung beginnt?"

"Meine Erinnerungen kommen mir wie ein schrecklicher Albtraum vor."

Harry zögerte, weiter zu sprechen, er schien zu erwarten, dass ich ihm entgegenkommen oder sogar helfen würde. Aber er müsste mich eigentlich lang genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich ihm nie helfen würde.

Stattdessen drückte ich ihm das Glas Orangensaft in seine Hand und nötigte ihn, einen Schluck zu trinken, sagte aber nichts.

Schließlich überwand er sich und redete weiter.

"Ich erinnere mich an die Schlacht. Ich stand Voldemort schon beinah gegenüber, als Ron von einem Todesser angegriffen wurde. Ich versuchte, ihn zu retten, kam aber zu spät. Ron Weasley wurde durch ein ‚Avada Kedavra' getötet, und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Aber der Todesser hatte nicht lange Freude daran, denn ich tötete ihn." In seiner Stimme lag eine grimmige Befriedigung, die so gar nicht zu dem Image des strahlenden Helden zu passen schien. Im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er nicht erkannt, dass es sich bei dem Todesser um Lucius Malfoy gehandelt hatte.

"Leider war ich nicht schnell genug, denn einige andere Todesser überwältigten mich und apparierten mit mir in Voldemorts Versteck. Dort wurde ich gefoltert. Sie spielten auch eine Rolle darin, aber da ich jetzt hier sitze, werden Sie mich wohl gerettet haben."

"Ihre Erinnerungen stimmen, ich apparierte mit Ihnen in der Nähe des Ligusterwegs. Sie waren mehr als drei Tage bewusstlos."

"Warum sind wir nicht wieder in Hogwarts?"

Harry wirkte so leblos, so als ob er alle Gefühle verloren hatte. Das war gar nicht gut. Ich musste es ändern, denn wenn er keine Hoffnung hatte, dann würde er zwar kämpfen, hatte aber keine Chance zu siegen.

"Weil ich es nicht riskieren konnte, Sie alleine zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wer überlebt hat, und wenn die Falschen überlebt haben, dann werden sie es mir sehr übel nehmen, dass ich Professor Trelawney getötet habe. Und ich habe keine Lust, von den Dementoren geküsst zu werden."

Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah mich an. Ich schien sein Interesse geweckt zu haben.

"Warum haben Sie die Wahrsagelehrerin umgebracht?"

"Die Verteidiger Hogwarts werden es wohl nicht bemerkt haben, da sie auf die Angreifer geachtet hatten, aber da ich auf der anderen Seite stand, habe ich gesehen, wie Trelawney Dumbledore ein Messer in den Rücken gejagt hatte."

Harry sog laut die Luft ein und lehnte sich überrascht zurück.

Ich hatte dieses Verhalten von Trelawney auch nicht erwartet, besonders da Dumbledore sie immer geschützt hatte. Aber wer konnte schon hinter die Masken andrer Menschen schauen? Fragte sich nur, womit Voldemort Trelawney geködert hatte und ob er von ihr den wahren Text der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte. Die Frage war auch, ob Dumbledore ihr jemals etwas über den Inhalt ihrer Vorhersage erzählt hatte.

"Ich konnte es leider nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn schwer verletzte, aber noch lebt Dumbledore und somit auch die Hoffnung, dass er überlebt."

"Woher wissen Sie, dass Dumbledore lebt? Sie haben doch keinen Kontakt zu ihm."

"Stimmt, aber solange die Schutzzauber über diesem Haus intakt sind, solange ist auch Dumbledore am Leben. Er hat den Schutzzauber, kurz nachdem er dich den Dursleys anvertraut hatte, zusammen mit Edgar Filibuster gewirkt. Und dieser Zauber hält nur, solange einer der beiden Sprecher lebt."

"Also ist Edgar Filibuster tot?"

"Ja, er war schon sehr alt, als er zusammen mit Dumbledore diesen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Leider gibt es keinen anderen Zauberer mehr, der ähnlich wirksame Schutzzauber wirken könnte."

"Deswegen musste ich also jeden Sommer zurückkehren und nicht wegen der Dursleys!"

Wie sollte ich das vernünftig erklären, ohne Dumbledore in den Rücken zu fallen?

"Ja und nein, der Zauber ist an deine Verwandtschaft mit Petunia Dursley gebunden worden. Es bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass sie umziehen würden. Dort, wo sie wohnt, sind Sie auch sicher. Dass die Dursleys Sie so schlecht behandeln würden, stellte sich leider zu spät raus, da war Filibuster schon tot. Dumbledore hatte keine Wahl mehr und musste Sie bei Ihren Verwandten lassen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Sie auch nach Voldemorts Verschwinden von rachsüchtigen Todessern umgebracht würden."

Ich erzählt dem Jungen gerade eine Halbwahrheit. Die Sache mit dem Schutzzauber stimmte zwar, aber Dumbledore hatte mir nie erzählt, dass er auch nur daran dachte, den Jungen woanders hinzubringen. Auch wenn ich dagegen war, Harry zu schonen, er sollte Dumbledore nicht hassen. Denn dann bestand die Gefahr, dass er die Seite wechselte. Und deswegen log ich ihn an.

"Konnte er denn keinen Geheimniswahrer einsetzen? Dann wäre ich doch von den Dursleys weggekommen."

"Und Sie wären genauso sicher gewesen wie Ihre Eltern. Nein, das war Dumbledore nach dieser Tragödie nicht mehr sicher genug."

Der Hinweis, dass auch ein Geheimniswahrer nicht wirklich sicher war, wirkte. Harry wurde nachdenklich.

Ich beschloss, dass der Junge vorerst genug gehört hatte und nun Einiges verarbeiten musste.

"Essen Sie auf, danach können Sie noch zusehen, wie Dudley aufsteht, und dann gehen Sie wieder ins Bett. Sie sind noch zu schwach, um viel zu unternehmen."

Aber Harry schien, wo seine Lebensgeister wieder geweckt waren, wieder genau so nervig zu sein wie zuvor. Jedenfalls bombardierte er mich mit Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte.

"Und wie geht es weiter? Wissen Sie, was aus Hermine geworden ist? Hat sie überlebt?"

Ich war Zauberer, kein Hellseher. Und diese Zunft war dank Trelawney sehr in Verruf geraten.

"Erst einmal müssen Sie sich noch etwas erholen, bevor wir weitere Schritte planen können. Und ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wer von unserer Seite überlebt hat, ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Ihr Leben zu retten."

Harry versank in Schweigen. Was sollte er auch sagen?

Gedankenverloren leerte er seinen Teller. Bis die Geräusche aus dem Flur verrieten, dass Dudley wach war und versuchte, die Besenkammer zu verlassen. Es war ein wirklich grandioser Anblick, wie er sich durch die für seine Verhältnisse winzige Türe zu quetschen versuchte.

Als Harry dies sah, erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das allerdings nicht seine Augen erreichte.

Er war nicht mehr der strahlende Held, der seinen Weg ging. Er hatte sich, nachdem Sirius Black durch Voldemorts Anhänger ermordet worden war, immer mehr zu einem verbitterten jungen Mann entwickelt, der nur noch durch seinen Hass und seine Rachegefühle aufrecht gehalten wurde.

Rache für den Tod seiner Freunde. Rache für die Zerstörung seiner Welt. Hass, weil er durch seine Existenz zu einer Gefahr für seine Freunde geworden war.

Ich wusste genau, wie er fühlte. Hatte ich doch in seinem Alter Ähnliches empfunden. Ich wollte damals Rache für den Tod meiner Mutter, Rache, weil Voldemort meinen Vater verführt und zum Todesser gemacht hatte. Ich hasste mich selbst, weil ich den Tod meiner Mutter nicht hatte verhindern können.

Damals war ich zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte mich entschieden. Es war nicht irgendein Filmstar aus der Muggelwelt, der mich dazu gebracht hatte, sondern mein Wunsch nach Rache. Deswegen entschied ich mich, für Dumbledore zu spionieren und alles über Voldemort und seine Schergen herauszubekommen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte ich sogar noch eine Wahl gehabt.

Aber um meine Spionagetätigkeit zu schützen, musste ich eine Maske anlegen. Die Maske des verbitterten, zynischen, sarkastischen Zaubertränkemeisters. Und im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich das Gesicht hinter der Maske aufgelöst, und ich wurde zu einem verbitterten, zynischen, sarkastischen Zaubertränkemeister. Nicht, dass es mich störte, so hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe.

Harry hatte niemals eine Wahl gehabt. Er war von Anfang an dazu ausersehen, der Retter der Zauberwelt zu werden, ohne etwas daran ändern zu können.

Und jetzt saßen wir da und sahen dem erbärmlichen, fetten Dudley dabei zu, wie er sich durch die Wohnung quälte, und konnten beide nicht wirklich darüber lachen. Scheißwelt.

* * *

Ihr wisst schon... mit einigen Kommentaren macht das Weiterschreiben noch mehr Spaß...  



	7. Der fünfte Tag Teil 2

Vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews, zu einigen muss ich doch etwas sagen:

**Severina:** Ja, die Behandlung hat sich Dudley verdient.  
**Mina Harker… :** Mann, dein Name ist einfach viel zu lang ;-). Severus Einstellung gegenüber Harry ändert sich wirklich, aber nur ein ganz klein wenig.  
**Sveni**: Ursprünglich sollte Petunia wesentlich biestiger werden und mehr gegen Severus kämpfen. Aber dann hat sie sich gewehrt.  
**Devake-Daeva:** Deine Kommentare freuen mich sehr. Dir fallen immer die Dinge auf, an denen ich besonders lange gebastelt habe.

Und jetzt geht es weiter:

* * *

Wir beobachteten noch einige Minuten in einträchtigem Schweigen, wie der Dursley-Haushalt zum Leben erwachte, bis Harry immer mehr in sich zusammensackte. Es war wohl doch zuviel für ihn gewesen. Ich überlegte, wie ich ihn nach oben bugsieren konnte, ohne dass Harry mitbekam, dass ich ihm half.

Aber da kam mir Petunia zuvor.

Sie hatte uns mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken begrüßt, als sie die Küche betrat, und war gerade dabei, den Tisch für ihre Familie zu decken, als sie ebenfalls bemerkte, wie Harry in sich zusammensank. Kurz entschlossen ging sie zu dem Jungen, half ihm hoch, stützte ihn und begleitete ihn die Treppe hoch. Dabei ignorierte sie vollkommen ihren eigenen Sohn, der es gerade geschafft hatte, sich die Treppe hochzuarbeiten, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Ich folgte ihr und sah zu, wie sie Harry wieder ins Bett brachte. Sie deckte ihn sogar zu. Der Junge war so erschöpft, dass er dies gar nicht richtig mitbekam und sofort einschlief.

Wieder zurück in der Küche überhäufte mich Petunia mit Vorwürfen.

"Was wollten Sie gerade beweisen? Harry ist doch noch viel zu schwach, um aufzustehen. Wenn er sich überanstrengt, dann kann er einen Rückfall bekommen, und was soll dann werden? Sie übertreiben!"

Ich seufzte.

"Petunia, ich würde ihn ja gerne schonen. Aber was ist, wenn der Schutzbann fällt?"

Ich hatte am Morgen gespürt, dass er schwächer geworden war. Es war für mich ein sicheres Zeichen, dass Dumbledore im Sterben lag.

"Wir werden fliehen und euch auch noch in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Ich kann es zwar alleine schaffen, aber dann würden wir zuviel Zeit verlieren. Harry muss so schnell wie möglich wieder leistungsfähig sein. Davon hängt unser aller Schicksal ab. Und wenn ich ihn verhätschele, dann dauert es um so länger."

"Aber er ist todkrank!"

"Er ist sehr krank", stimmte ich ihr zu. "Aber er verstärkt das Ganze noch mit einer guten Portion Selbsthass und Selbstmitleid. Er wird einfach nicht gesund werden, bevor er das nicht überwunden hat. Und wenn ich ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfasse, dann kann ich nicht helfen. Ich muss noch einen anderen Weg finden, dass er mich an sich heran lässt."

Bei den Erfahrungen, die wir miteinander hatten, kein leichtes Unterfangen.

Gleichzeitig überlegte ich, ob ich genügend magische Energie hatte, um noch einmal einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen.

"Petunia, Sie gehen heute noch einmal zur Apotheke und holen einige Kräuter."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens schob ich ein "Bitte" hinterher. Und dann überwand ich mich und erklärte ihr den Grund.

"Wenn ich Harry noch einen frischen Trank braue, dann müsste das seine Heilung beschleunigen. Ich glaube, in der Innenstadt gibt es auch einen kleinen Laden für Kräuterhexen, wo Sie Krötenbeine und Krokodilsaugen kaufen können."

Petunia sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge bei der Erwähnung des Kräuterladens verhärteten.

"Wissen Sie, was Sie von mir verlangen? Ich habe gestern in der Apotheke erzählt, dass Dudley ein Schulprojekt übernommen hatte und dafür die Kräuter braucht. Am schlimmsten war der ungläubige Blick des Apothekers, der mir die Geschichte nicht abgenommen hat. Was glauben Sie, was erst die Nachbarn denken, wenn ich jetzt auch noch in diesen verräucherten Esoterikladen gehe? Tut mir leid, aber da verlangen Sie etwas zuviel von mir!"

Merlin, was war diese Frau stur. Warum sah sie nicht ein, dass es einfach notwendig war, diese Sachen zu kaufen? Nein, jetzt musste ich mich auch noch einfühlsam verhalten und sie so manipulieren, dass sie für mich einkaufen ging. Ich bin Zaubertränkemeister und kein Muggelpsychologe!

Aber was tat ich nicht alles, um Harrys und mein Überleben zu sichern.

"Petunia, dann nehmen Sie doch Dudley mit und schicken Sie ihn in den Kräuterladen. Sie können dann in der Apotheke erzählen, dass Dudley schon mit den Kräutern experimentiert und alles verbraucht hat. Wie schon gesagt, Harry muss schnellstmöglich wieder fit werden, damit wir hier weg können und eure Sicherheit gewährleistet ist."

Ich hoffte, dass Petunia den Vertrauensbeweis, den ich ihr gerade lieferte, zu würdigen wusste, und sie schien es auch zu merken.

"Dudley kann ich nicht mitnehmen. Denn wenn er mitkommt, wird er sich direkt absetzen, und dann sehen wir ihn die nächsten Tage nicht wieder. Nein, ich weiß Ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen. Schreiben Sie mir alles auf, was Sie für die nächsten Tage benötigen, und ich gehe heute noch einmal einkaufen. Aber kommen Sie mir, solange Sie hier sind, nicht noch mal mit der Bitte, in diesen Esoterikladen zu gehen."

"Warten Sie einige Minuten, ich mache eine Liste. Es wird aber nicht gerade billig werden. Einige der Zutaten sind in der Muggelwelt sehr teuer."

Petunia verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, sagte aber nichts dazu. Kommentarlos reichte sie mir einen Block und einen Stift, den ich als Kugelschreiber identifizierte.

Es war zwar etwas ungewohnt, mit diesem Schreibgerät zu arbeiten, aber es ging. Währenddessen holte Petunia die Einkaufstasche und zog sich ihre Jacke an.

Als sie fertig war, hatte ich auch alle Zutaten zusammen. Dadurch, dass sie in den Kräuterladen ging, hoffte ich, einen effektiveren Zaubertrank als gestern brauen zu können.

Vernon hatte während unserer Diskussion die Küche betreten, hastig sein Frühstück herunter geschlungen und war dann zur Arbeit verschwunden. Er war so leise gewesen, dass ich ihn fast gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war wohl die Angst, dass ich ihn irgendwie aufhalten würde. Ich konnte es nicht lassen und rief ihm "Wir sehen uns um sechs Uhr" hinterher.

Vernon stockte, ich konnte trotz der Fettschicht sehen, wie sich sein Rücken versteifte, und dann antwortete er "Ja, Sir."

Mehr wollte ich doch nicht.

Gerade als Petunia das Haus verlassen hatte, machte Dudley den Fehler, mir über den Weg zu laufen. Er hatte scheinbar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich noch in der Küche war, und wollte wohl frühstücken, aber ich verdonnerte ihn dazu, anschließend auch noch den Tisch abzuräumen und alles zu spülen. Er hatte das noch nie gemacht und sah mich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

Glaubte er etwa, mich damit erweichen zu können? Neville hatte mich in der Hinsicht mehr als nur abgehärtet. Erbarmungslos ließ ich ihn die Hausarbeit machen. Da er beim ersten Mal das Geschirr nicht sauber bekam, musste er alles noch einmal spülen.

Damit war Dudley ziemlich lange beschäftigt. Er hatte gerade das letzte Glas abgetrocknet, und ich überlegte mir, wie ich mit ihm weiter verfahren sollte, als ich von oben ein Stöhnen hörte.

Das konnte nur Harry sein. Aber das durfte doch gar nicht sein. So erschöpft, wie er war, musste er tief und fest schlafen.

Dudley verpasste ich ein ‚Stupor', lief die Treppe hoch und ging in Harrys Zimmer.

Er lag in seinem Bett, seine Bettdecke lag auf dem Boden. Er warf sich unruhig hin und her, verkrampfte jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln und rief immer wieder "Nein! Nein!"

Zuerst dachte ich, dass er einen Albtraum hatte, aber als ich ihn schüttelte, um ihn zu wecken, reagierte er nicht. Dann sah ich, dass die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn rot glühte, und mir wurde klar, dass Voldemort versuchte, in Harrys Geist einzudringen. Der Junge hatte laut Dumledores Informationen in den letzen Monate einen Weg gefunden, Voldemort erfolgreich daran zu hindern. Er schien sich auch jetzt zu wehren, aber seine Kräfte waren geschwächt. Selbst wenn er in meinem Unterricht etwas gelernt hatte, was ich jedoch stark bezweifelte, in seinem jetzigen Zustand hatte er keine Chance, seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu schützen.

Ich versuchte, Harry zu wecken, aber es gelang mir nicht. Voldemort hatte seinen Geist fest gepackt und ließ ihn nicht los.

Seine Abwehrreaktionen wurden schwächer. Bald würde Voldemort Harrys Geist nicht mehr nur umklammern, sondern in diesen eindringen, sein Gedächtnis durchwühlen und erfahren, wo wir uns versteckt hatten.

Das durfte ich nicht zulassen. Denn wenn er uns hier fand, war alles umsonst gewesen. Und die Zauberwelt würde ihre letzte Hoffnung, die Dunkelheit besiegen zu können, verlieren.

So griff ich zum letzten Mittel, das vielleicht helfen würde.

Ich holte aus und versetzte Harry einen kräftigen Kinnhaken, durch den auch ein wesentlich stärkerer Mann k.o. gegangen wäre.

Und es schien zu wirken. Der Junge wurde ohnmächtig. Und auf einen bewusstlosen Geist hatte Voldemort hoffentlich keinen Einfluss.

Dann hörte ich hinter mir einen entsetzten Aufschrei. Petunia war natürlich genau im falschen Augenblick zurückgekommen.

Ich konnte mir zu gut vorstellen, was ein Muggel in diesem Moment gesehen hatte.

Einen kranken Jungen, der sich unter meinem Griff wand, dessen "Nein! Nein!" als Abwehreaktion gedeutet wurde, und den erbarmungslosen Mann, der diesen armen, bemitleidenswerten Jungen schlug.

Wie ich solche Situationen hasste!

Aber erst einmal ignorierte ich Petunia und kümmerte mich um Harry. Ich streckte und massierte seine verkrampften Glieder, damit sich seine Muskeln entspannten, und als ich damit fertig war, deckte ich ihn wieder ordentlich zu, damit er sich nicht erkältete.

Dann drehte ich mich um und schaute Petunia an.

Diese sah mich verwirrt an und schien gar nichts zu verstehen.

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr, aber sie sah mich nur mit fragenden Augen an.

"Harry hat einen Krampfanfall bekommen, und da ich keine Medikamente hatte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, musste ich ihn k.o. schlagen. Man kann es mit einem epileptischen Anfall vergleichen."

Petunias verkrampfte Haltung entspannte sich. Sie nickte zustimmend und schien mir zu glauben.

Schon wieder eine Hürde umschifft. Wenn Hogwarts jemals wieder seine Pforten öffnen würde, dann würde ich in einem neuen Fach unterrichten: ‚Muggelpsychologie'. Langsam wurde ich darin richtig gut.

Als ich das Zimmer verließ, kam Petunia mit. Schweigend gingen wir die Treppe runter. In der Küche lag noch Dudley, den ich mit einem ‚Finite Incantatem' befreite. Er rappelte sich hoch, sah seine Mutter vorwurfsvoll an, und lief, als sie nicht reagierte, aus dem Raum. Ich vermutete, dass er sich wieder im Badezimmer einschloss.

Erst als wir in am Tisch saßen, Petunia mir kommentarlos einen Kaffee aufgoss und anschließend den dampfenden Becher vor mir auf den Tisch setzte, merkte ich, dass meine Hände zitterten. So sehr, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, die Tasse hoch zu heben. Erst beim zweiten Mal gelang es mir, obwohl meine Hand immer noch zitterte. Ich verfluchte mich für diese Schwäche.

Einige Minuten später hatte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle. Ich machte einige Fingerübungen, um sicherzugehen, dass mein rebellischer Körper wieder dem Geist gehorchte, und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

Dann sah ich die beiden prall gefüllten Einkaufstaschen, die mitten auf dem Küchentisch standen. Wie hatte ich sie nur übersehen können?

Ich wusste, dass ich Petunia einen langen Einkaufszettel gegeben hatte, aber so viel war es doch nicht gewesen.

Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Dies wurde jedoch von Petunia mit einem Achselzucken beantwortet.

Ich hatte bei diesen Spielchen wesentlich mehr Erfahrung, besonders McGonagall brachte ich damit regelmäßig zur Weißglut.

Also änderte ich meine Taktik und schaute Petunia einfach nur an. Nach noch nicht einmal zehn Sekunden gab sie wie erwartet auf und blickte verschämt zu Boden. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Als sie aufsah, zog ich wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt reagierte sie.

"Der Esoterikladen hatte wegen Geschäftsaufgabe Räumungsverkauf, und als die Verkäuferin meinen Einkaufszettel sah, meinte sie, dass ich zu den Kräutern auf der Liste noch einige andere Pflanzen benötigen würde, um einen wirklich guten Heiltrank zustande zu bringen. Dann hat sie mir auch noch ein Rezeptbuch in die Hand gedrückt. Da heute der letzte Tag des Räumungsverkaufs war, meinte sie, dass sie es bestimmt nicht mehr verkaufen würde."

Neugierig geworden zog ich eine der Taschen zu mir rüber und packte aus. Es waren nicht nur alle Sachen da, die in einem halbmagischen Kräuterladen zu finden waren, es waren sogar magische Pflanzen dabei, die man sonst nur in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmead bekam. Besonders freute es mich, dass ganz unten in der Tasche eine getrocknete Alraune war. Jetzt konnte ich mit den Zutaten einen Trank brauen, der Harry innerhalb weniger Stunden heilen würde. Mit etwas Glück waren in der anderen Tasche noch ein oder zwei Sachen, die ich brauchen könnte, um etwas zu brauen, das auch mir helfen würde.

Und ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Nachdem ich ausgepackt und sortiert hatte, stellte ich fest, dass ich mit dem Sortiment mindestens zehn verschiedene sehr starke Heiltränke brauen konnte, von denen fünf so stark waren, dass sie mir helfen würden.

Dann warf ich einen Blick auf das Buch. Es war ‚100 und ein Heiltrank' von Rebecca Deflis.

Es war DAS Standardbuch über Heiltränke, das in jeder magischen Bibliothek stand. Aber wie kamen die Alraune und einige andere Zutaten in diesen Kräuterladen, den ich sonst bestenfalls als drittklassig bezeichnen würde?

"Es ist schon seltsam", plapperte Petunia unaufgefordert weiter, nachdem ich fertig ausgepackt hatte. "Vor einigen Tagen bin ich an dem Laden vorbeigegangen und da war noch nichts von einer Geschäftsaufgabe zu bemerken. Und heute war schon der letzte Tag. Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, dass ein Großteil der Kräuter aus ihrem Privatbesitz stammt."

Damit war der Fall für mich erledigt. Die Ratten verließen das sinkende Schiff. Wahrscheinlich war jetzt jeder Zauberer, der jemals Kontakt mit Muggel gehabt hatte, dabei, seine Sachen zu packen. Wieso sollten sie auch anders handeln? Für sie war Dumbledore schwer verletzt und Harry in den Händen von Voldemort.

Wenn es mir nicht schleunigst gelang, Harry aufzupäppeln, war alles verloren.

* * *

Tbc.... In 'Der fünfte Tag Teil 3' 

Ihr wisst ja, je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, um so mehr motiviert es mich….


	8. Der fünfte Tag Teil 3

Ich liebe eure Kommentare, bin fast schon süchtig danach. Danke. Aber da ich etwas Streß habe, kommt ‚nur' ein Update, antworten werde ich beim nächsten Update.   
Aisling

* * *

Drei Stunden später waren zwei Tränke fertig. Ein Heiltrank, der Harrys gebrochenen Arm, meinen inzwischen ziemlich vereiterten Zeh und unsere ganzen anderen sichtbaren Blessuren in Ordnung bringen würde, und einen Stärkungstrank, der uns beiden wieder Kraft verleihen würde. Ich hatte es verworfen, einen weiteren Trank für mich herzustellen, da eine Kombination von allen Dreien für mich fatale Folgen haben konnte. Und mit den Fluchauswirkungen würde ich schon fertig werden. 

Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Nacht Schlaf, und dann konnten Harry und ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, vorausgesetzt, die Schule existierte noch.

Petunia, die mir die ganze Zeit zugeschaut hatte, reichte mir nun zwei große Glasflaschen, in die ich einen Großteil der Flüssigkeit abfüllte, den Rest teilte ich in Portionen für Harry und mich auf. Meinen Anteil nahm ich sofort ein, Harrys goss ich in zwei Becher und brachte sie nach oben.

Harry lag dort noch immer genau so, wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Er war aber nicht mehr bewusstlos, sondern schien zu schlafen. Er schien zu träumen, denn er bewegte sich sehr unruhig. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ein schöner Traum war, und beschloss, ihn zu wecken.

Als ich ihn leicht an der Schulter schüttelte, wachte er sofort auf.

Ich stützte Harry und flößte ihm die Tränke ein. Er schlucke sie auch herunter. Anschließend schüttelte er sich geschlagene fünf Minuten vor Ekel.

Heiltränke schmecken zwar nicht besonders gut, aber so schlecht hatte es nun wirklich nicht geschmeckt. Ich hatte sie selbst probiert.

Ich unterdrückte den aufkommenden Ärger und wartete, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Haben Sie mitbekommen, was Voldemort heute Morgen bei Ihnen versucht hat, Harry?"

"Ja, Sir, er hat versucht, in meinen Geist einzudringen, um uns aufzuspüren. Ich habe versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, ich wollte ihn aus meinem Kopf vertreiben, aber ich konnte es nicht."

Der Junge zog seine Beine an den Körper undumklammerte sie mit seinen Armen. Den Kopf stützte er auf die Knie.

"Wenn ich damals in Ihrem Unterricht aufgepasst und mich wirklich darum bemüht hätte, dann…"

Innerlich tief seufzend fragte ich mich, wofür man mich jetzt bestrafte?

Muggelpsychologe und jetzt auch noch Seelentröster für Harry Potter. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um die Welt zu retten.

"Harry, Sie hatten keine Chance. In Ihrem körperlichen Zustand ist es fast schon ein Wunder gewesen, dass Sie Voldemort so lange widerstehen konnten."

"Sie haben es schon wieder getan!"

"Was habe ich getan?"

"Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

Merlin, wie kam ich jetzt nur aus dieser Situation raus? Es war mir peinlich.

"Ja, und? Darin habe ich ja Übung!"

"Das ist ja das Schlimme." Harrys Stimme war zu einem Flüstern abgesunken. "Sie haben mir in den letzten Jahren schon so oft das Leben gerettet, und ich habe mich noch nie dafür bedankt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich bedanken wollte, dann sind Sie so ekelhaft zu mir gewesen, dass ich Sie am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Als Sie mir dann den Privatunterricht gaben, da fragte ich mich manchmal, warum Sie mir jemals geholfen und sogar mein Leben gerettet haben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Sie mich hassen. So sehr…" Er stotterte und kam nicht weiter.

"Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir? Soll ich Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass ich Sie nicht hasse, dass Sie sich getäuscht haben? Oder möchten Sie von mir hören, dass ich erkannt habe, dass Sie kein unreifer Junge sind, dass ich Sie achte und respektiere? Eher wird sich ein Einhorn freiwillig von Ihnen streicheln lassen, als dass ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Sie mag."

Bei jedem Satz zuckte Harry etwas zusammen. Als ich fertig war, wirkte er wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sein Gesicht hatte er gesenkt. Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit, ihn etwas aufzubauen.

"Es ist nicht so, dass Sie kein Potenzial haben, Harry", fuhr ich fort. "Sie nutzen es nur nicht richtig."

"Und was sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach ändern?", kam es fast schon trotzig von dem Jungen zurück.

"Sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren."

"Was ist denn für Sie das Wesentliche? Dass ich meinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung bestehe, dass ich aufpasse, wenn Sie mich unterrichten? Dass ich Ihr Denkarium in Ruhe lasse? Was soll ich tun?"

Ach, er hatte gemerkt, dass ich damals sehr sauer gewesen war. Aber aus anderen Gründen, wie er wohl dachte. Ich wollte damals nicht, dass er versehentlich einen falschen Eindruck von seinem Vater bekam, der mir damals mit diesem Streich mehr oder weniger eine Freikarte zu den Todessern geschenkt hatte. Dass ich im Denkarium auch meine Reaktion und meine Rache abgespeichert hatte, war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit entgangen. Das war mein Vorteil, denn so war es Harrys Problem, dass er jetzt anders von seinem Vater dachte.

"Besiegen Sie Voldemort. Sie können es. Sie sind wesentlich stärker als Sie denken."

"Was glauben Sie, was ich die letzten Jahre immer versucht habe? Denken Sie, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, dass ein Freund nach dem anderen gestorben ist und ich nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte?"

Er hatte sein eigentliches Problem noch gar nicht erkannt.

"Eben das ist ja Ihre schwache Stelle! Wenn Sie sich bei der letzten Schlacht auf Voldemort konzentriert hätten und nicht darauf, ob Mr. Weasley oder Ms. Granger überleben würden, dann hätten wir gesiegt!"

"Aber ich kann doch meine Freunde, die für mich in die Schlacht gezogen sind, nicht im Stich lassen!"

"Glauben Sie das wirklich? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Ihre Freunde nur aus einer irregeleiteten Zuneigung für Sie in eine Schlacht auf Leben und Tod gehen? Könnte es nicht sein, dass Weasley, Granger und alle andere gegen Voldemort kämpfen, um sich und ihren Kindern eine bessere Zukunft zu bieten? Eine Zukunft, in der jeder Zauberer, egal ob reinblütig oder Schlammblut, die gleiche Chance hat und nicht mit Verfolgung und Sklaverei rechnen muss?"

In diesem Moment konnte ich Harry einfach nicht verstehen.

"Denken Sie doch endlich nach, bevor Sie etwas sagen oder bevor Sie handeln. Was meinen Sie, warum immer einer Ihrer Freunde in Gefahr gerät, wenn es für Voldemort gefährlich wird? Er hat Ihre Schwäche schon lange durchschaut und nutzt sie aus. Wenn Sie Voldemort besiegen wollen, dann müssen Sie auch Opfer bringen. Sie können nicht gleichzeitig gegen ihn kämpfen und Ihre Freunde retten. Das geht nicht. Und je eher Sie das begreifen, um so weniger Menschen werden sterben müssen!"

"Haben Sie schon einmal dabei zugesehen, wie man einen Menschen tötete, den Sie liebten? Wissen Sie, was Sie da von mir verlangen? Wie soll ich so etwas nur können?"

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte Harrys Körper.

Wieder brachte er mich in Verlegenheit. Ich wusste ganz genau, was ich von ihm verlangte, schließlich hatte ich selber mit ansehen müssen, wie man meine Mutter umbrachte, und ich hatte ihr nicht helfen können.

"Ich war gerade in meinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, als mein Vater Todesser wurde. Er war einer von Voldemorts ersten Gefolgsleuten. Ein Jahr später tötete er in meinem Beisein meine Mutter, weil sie ein Schlammblut war. Ich kannte damals zwar schon mehr verbotene Flüche als jeder andere Schüler Hogwarts, aber wenn ich den Zauberstab gegen meinen Vater erhoben hätte, dann wäre ich tot gewesen. Ich habe meinen Vater und Voldemort dafür gehasst. Und ich bin damals zu den Todessern gegangen, um den Tod meiner Mutter zu rächen. Meinen Vater tötete ich, als ich achtzehn war, aber Voldemort lebt immer noch."

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es Harry erzählte, vielleicht lag es daran, dass wir uns doch ähnlicher waren als wir es selber wollten. Innerlich schüttelte ich mich bei diesem Gedanken. Nein, wir waren uns bestimmt nicht ähnlich.

"Ich schütze Sie, weil ich weiß, dass Sie ihn besiegen können. Ich will, dass Voldemort endlich stirbt. Dafür würde ich selbst dem Teufel meine Seele verkaufen, und es ist nur ein geringer Aufwand, mich um den-Jungen-der-lebt zu kümmern. Aber ich kann Sie nicht mehr schützen, da ich Voldemorts Vertrauen verloren habe. Also reißen Sie sich zusammen und kämpfen Sie gegen ihn, ohne sich von irgendetwas ablenken zu lassen. Sie können es!"

Da tropfte nur so der Pathos aus meiner Stimme, aber der Junge brauchte es. Während dieser kleinen Rede hatte er aufgehört zu weinen, mich angeschaut und aufmerksam zugehört. Ich hoffte, ihn mit meinem Appell überzeugt zu haben, denn ohne Selbstbewusstsein würde er nicht gewinnen.

Einer musste schließlich überzeugt sein, Voldemort besiegen zu können, wenn ich schon meine Zweifel hatte. Vielleicht änderte sich am nächsten Tag meine Meinung, wenn beide Tränke gewirkt hatten und ich wieder fit war.

Harry sagte nichts mehr, er schien mit dem Schlaf zu kämpfen, und ich beobachtete die nächsten Minuten, wie er den Kampf verlor. Erst dann stand ich auf, verließ das Schlafzimmer und schloss leise dir Tür.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte ich sehr ruhig. Bei der Wirkung, die diese beiden Tränke auf meinen Körper hatten, war es auch kein Wunder.

Ich saß im Wohnzimmersessel und döste vor mich hin. Dudley hatte ich aus dem Badezimmer geschleift und dazu beordert, sich neben mich zu setzen und aus einem Muggelbuch vorzulesen. Ich hatte es einfach aus dem Regal gezogen und stellte nun fest, dass Viktoria Holt garantiert nicht meine Lieblingsautorin werden würde. Dudley hatte keine schöne Stimme, und er stockte mehr, als dass er vernünftig las, aber dafür hatte ich ihn unter Kontrolle.

Jedesmal, wenn er glaubte, dass ich eingeschlafen war, hörte er auf zu lesen, erhob sich und wollte sich davon schleichen, aber es reichte, dass ich meine Augen öffnete, und er ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und fuhr fort vorzulesen.

Am Abend ging ich kurz nach oben, um mich von Harrys Gesundheitszustand zu überzeugen.

Er schlief. Seine Wangen hatten mehr Farbe bekommen, und er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so ausgemergelt. Auch schien er keinen Albtraum zu haben. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht aus seinem Schlaf zu wecken, flößte ich ihm sowohl vom Heiltrank als auch vom Stärkungsmittel ein.

Wenn die Heilungsprozesse genauso schnell weitergingen, dann würden wir beide am nächsten Morgen wieder gesund sein.

Das Abendessen verlief friedlich. Petunia hatte es geschafft, obwohl sie ein Muggel war, ein Abendessen zu kochen, das selbst die Hauselfen nicht besser hinbekommen würden, und als ich es ihr sagte, errötete sie leicht.

Muggel konnte man so leicht eine Freude machen.

Vernon verhielt sich neutral, und Dudley bekam vor Angst kein Wort heraus. Als er sowohl von Petunia als auch von mir einen strafenden Blick zugeworfen bekam, weil er sich noch eine zweite Portion nehmen wollte, schien er zu schrumpfen.

Genauso wie Harry verordnete ich mir eine weitere Portion der Tränke und ging früh ins Bett, natürlich nicht, ohne Dudley vorher in den Schrank einzusperren.

Beduselt von den Tränken war es mir egal, dass Harry auch in dem Bett lag.

Ich schob ihn einfach ein Stück zur Seite und legte mich dazu.

* * *

Wie ihr wisst, motivieren mich eure Kommentare ungemein, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. 


	9. Der sechste Tag Teil 1

Will man ein Update machen, dann zickt fanfiction. net. Jetzt kommt mein dritter Versuch.

Viel Spaß

**

* * *

****Der sechste Tag**

Beim Erwachen hatte ich ein Déjà vu: Harry hatte sich wieder an mich gekuschelt.

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, die Dämmerung hatte gerade eingesetzt.

Dieses Mal schob ich Harry vorsichtig zur Seite und stand auf.

Er gab nur ein protestierendes Grummeln von sich, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Ein oberflächlicher Blick zeigte, dass es ihm schon wesentlich besser ging, auch hatte er einiges an Gewicht zugenommen.

Mit Zaubertränken kann man nun mal mehr erreichen, als wenn man nur den Zauberstab schwingt. Aber irgendwie will das keiner verstehen.

Deswegen ist Zaubertränke auch immer so ein undankbares Fach. Die Kinder wissen die Kunst des Tränkebrauens gar nicht zu schätzen. Ich habe versucht, es ihnen beizubringen, aber die Schüler sind voller Vorurteile gegenüber dem ‚Gepansche', wie sie es nennen, dass sie es in meinem Unterricht gar nicht schätzen lernen. Einzig Granger ist da eine Ausnahme, aber sie saugt alles in sich auf, was Wissen bedeutet, und ist nicht mit dem Herzen dabei.

Vielleicht wollte ich deswegen ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' unterrichten. Etwas lehren, wo die Kinder das Gefühl hatten, etwas fürs Leben zu lernen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es ein prestigeträchtiges Unterrichtsfach war.

Aber es war müßig, jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Ich ging ins Bad, stellte mich unter die Dusche und genoss den heißen Wasserstrahl auf meinem Körper. Muggeltechnologie hatte wirklich nicht nur Nachteile.

Als ich fertig war, erfüllte der Dampf den ganzen Raum.

Anschließend untersuchte ich meine Verletzungen, besser gesagt, das, was davon übrig geblieben war. Selbst der Zeh war fast vollständig verheilt, nur fehlte noch ein Stück des Zehennagels, aber der würde wohl in den nächsten Tagen nachwachsen.

Meine Kleidung belegte ich mit einem Reinigungszauber. Wenige Minuten später war ich fertig angezogen. Ein Blick in die verschiedenen Schlafzimmer zeigte mir, dass außer mir noch keiner wach war.

So ging ich hinunter in die Küche und goss mir eine Kanne Kaffee auf.

Der Kaffe war noch nicht fertig, als es an der Haustür ein seltsames Geräusch gab. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging ich in den Flur, aber es war nur die Tageszeitung, die gerade eingeworfen wurde. So dick wie sie war, musste es wohl Samstag sein.

Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, hob ich sie auf, ging wieder in die Küche und las die Zeitung, während ich Tasse für Tasse die Kanne leerte. Nichts wies auf den Krieg in unserer Welt hin. Es wurde zwar berichtet, dass aus den Trümmern eines Großbrandes, der letzte Woche in London gewütet hatte, inzwischen mehrere hundert Tote geborgen worden waren, aber man vermutete als Ursache einen Terroranschlag und nicht einen Krieg in der magischen Welt.

Das Ministerium existierte zwar nicht mehr, aber die Muggel würden noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis sie die Zauberwelt wenigstens wahrnahmen. Wie es dann allerdings weitergehen würde... einen Spion würde die magische Welt dann ganz bestimmt brauchen.

Selbst wenn wir es schaffen würden, Voldemort zu besiegen, ich hätte immer eine Aufgabe.

Diese Gedankengänge zauberten ein sehr ironisches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Nein, nach Voldemorts Fall würde ich alles machen, aber ganz bestimmt keine Spionage mehr. Dafür hatte ich zu viele Flüche abbekommen. Ich fühlte mich zu alt für diesen Beruf. Da unterrichtete ich lieber Zaubertränke.

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb ich diese Gedanken und widmete mich den weiteren Zeitungsartikeln.

Die zweite Kanne Kaffee war gerade neu aufgeschüttet, als Petunia in die Küche kam. Mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßte ich sie. Von ihr kam ein gemuffeltes "Morgen!" zurück.

Wortlos reichte ich ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und den Teil der Zeitung, den ich durch hatte. Genauso wortlos nahm sie den Kaffee, setzte sich hin und stierte auf die Artikel.

Ich bezweifelte, dass sie auch nur ein Wort las, geschweige denn, dass irgendetwas bis zu ihrem Gehirn durchdrang.

Als Petunia ihre zweite Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, schien sie ihre Umwelt wahrzunehmen und mit neu erwachtem Interesse die Zeitung zu lesen.

Irgendwie genoss ich diese Art der Zweisamkeit.

Als ich mit dem Rest der Zeitung durch war und auch der Inhalt der Kaffeekanne nur noch aus Luft bestand, tauchte ein verschlafener Harry auf.

Zu meiner absoluten Überraschung deckte er freiwillig, und vor allem ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Frühstückstisch und briet den Speck.

Inzwischen hatte ich ja herausbekommen, dass er nicht der verwöhnte Bengel war, für den ich ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Aber das, was ich jetzt erlebte, schien so unwirklich. Da war ich mit einem Muggel und Harry Potter in einem Raum, und wir stritten uns nicht. Selbst Petunia und Harry feindeten sich nicht an. Ich hatte keine Lust, diesen Frieden durch einen meiner sarkastischen Kommentare zu zerstören – um meinem guten Ruf gerecht zu werden, hätte ich es machen müssen. Stattdessen stand ich auf und half Harry, indem ich neuen Kaffee aufsetzte.

Kurz darauf saßen wir am Frühstückstisch. Zu erwarten, dass wir uns normal unterhielten, war zu viel. Wir schafften es aber, uns nicht zu streiten.

Erst als wir fertig gefrühstückt hatten, erschien Vernon. Mit einem scheuen Seitenblick zu mir setzte er sich auf den einzigen freien Platz. Er schaute auch Harry an, aber ich konnte den Blick nicht deuten. Harry stand aber auf. Ich dachte schon, dass der Junge die Küche verlassen wollte, als ich sah, dass er für seinen Onkel Besteck aus der Schublade holte und es ihm wohl bringen wollte.

Das konnte ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Harry war ein Zauberer und hatte es nicht nötig, einen dahergelaufen Muggel zu bedienen.

"Potter! Lassen Sie das. Entweder setzen Sie sich wieder oder Sie gehen nach oben."

Vernon sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber ich stoppte ihn mit einer herrischen Handbewegung.

"Harry ist nicht da, um dich zu bedienen. Er ist hier, um gesund zu werden. Und selbst wenn nicht: Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es irgendwann eine Zeit geben wird, wo sein Zaubern nicht nur auf die Schule beschränkt ist? An deiner Stelle würde ich es mir gut überlegen, wie ich den Jungen behandle."

Das wirkte. Vernon erbleichte, schluckte einmal und stand dann auf, um sich sein Geschirr zu holen. Gleichzeitig setzte Harry sich wieder hin und sah seinen Onkel herausfordernd an. Er hatte verstanden, wie der Hase lief.

Petunia sah dem Ganzen amüsiert zu, rührte aber keinen Finger.

Ich setzte gerade zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung an, als ich die plötzliche Leere in mir fühlte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich es identifizieren konnte. Der Schutzbann um den Ligusterweg 4 war gefallen. Dumbledore war tot.

Dabei war er der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen, dem ich vertraut hatte. Er war für mich in den letzten Jahrzehnten zu einer Art Mentor geworden. Und jetzt war er tot. Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit zu trauern.

Denn fast gleichzeitig mit dem Fall des Schutzbannes fing mein Mal an zu schmerzen. Es war nicht der gewöhnliche Schmerz, mit dem Voldemort sein Anhänger zu rufen pflegte, nein, es war ein heimtückischer Angriff, mit dem er mich verletzen, wenn nicht sogar töten wollte.

Es fühlte sich wie ein Crucio an, und ich presste meine Rechte auf die schmerzende Stelle. Ich hatte einmal miterlebt, wie ein anderer Todesser auf diese Art und Weise zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Es war unmenschlich gewesen, und ich konnte noch Tage später nichts essen, ohne dass mir schlecht wurde.

Wieso hatte Voldemort nicht schon früher versucht, mich so anzugreifen? Die letzten Tage war ich viel zu schwach gewesen, um ihn überhaupt abzuwehren, aber heute...

Bei Zaubern, die mit einem Zauberstab gesprochen wurden, hatte ich keine herausragenden Fähigkeiten, auch wenn ich mehr verbotene Sprüche beherrschte, als die meisten Zauberer, aber wenn es darum ging, etwas nur mit der reinen Kraft des Geistes zu schaffen, dann war ich sehr gut. Sonst hätte ich meine Gedanken nicht jahrelang vor Voldemort verschließen können.

Trotz allem, Voldemort hätte ich nie freiwillig angegriffen – denn ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn -, aber jetzt hatte ich keine Wahl.

Ich konzentrierte mich und griff mit meinem Geist hinaus, verfolgte den kaum erkennbaren Faden, der von dem Mal abging, bis ich in Voldemorts Geist eindrang. Ich gab mir keine Mühe, zu verheimlichen, wer der Eindringling war. Ich schlug zu, hart und grausam. Ich kannte keine Gnade. Zuerst gelang es mir, Voldemort in seinem eigenen Körper zurückzudrängen. Doch dann schlug Voldemort zurück.

Hatte ich schon vor einigen Tagen gedacht, niemals schlimmere Schmerzen empfunden zu haben, es war harmlos gegen die Pein, die ich jetzt erlitt. Und dabei war ich noch nicht mal in meinem eigenen Körper.

Doch ich wich nicht zurück, ließ Voldemort toben und wüten, blieb aber in seinem Geist präsent. Er musste ähnliche Schmerzen erleiden wie ich. Ich zahlte ihm alles zurück, was ich jemals unter seiner Herrschaft erlitten hatte. Ich vergaß nicht einen einzigen Penny.

Es tat so gut. Ich genoss es. Doch irgendetwas irritierte mich. Es war zu einfach. Und dann begriff ich. Voldemort hatte mir eine Falle gestellt. Raffiniert gebaut und sehr schwer zu erkennen. Und dann war es zu spät. Es war wie ein Raum ohne Fenster und Tür. Kein Wunder, dass er mich die letzten Tage in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Es brauchte Zeit, so etwas im eigenen Geist zu konstruieren.

Ich suchte einen Ausweg, versuchte, dieser Falle zu entkommen. Doch sie schien perfekt gebaut und fing auch noch an, sich zusammenzuziehen. Ich kam mir vor wie... Am treffendsten war der Vergleich mit Han Solo in der Müllpresse. Doch ich musste in meinen Körper zurück, bevor die Verbindung getrennt wurde. Denn das konnte ich nicht überleben.

Irgendetwas musste Voldemort abgelenkt haben, denn plötzlich bekam eine der Wände einen Riss. Mit Gewalt erweiterte ich ihn und schaffte es zu entkommen.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich direkt in Petunias Gesicht. Ob dieser Ausdruck Besorgnis zeigen sollte? Mich erinnerte es an einen zerknirschten Hauself.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

Sie schien wirklich besorgt zu sein, und ich realisierte, dass ich nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl saß, sondern auf dem Boden lag. Keine imposante Haltung.

Ich beschloss, es zu ändern, und versuchte, mich zu bewegen. Erstaunlicher Weise hatte ich kaum Schmerzen. Nichts, was auf einen Kampf mit Voldemort hindeutete. Auch das Mal spürte ich nicht mehr.

Petunia war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und hielt mir nun ihre Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen. Bei Harry oder Vernon hätte ich diese Geste ignoriert. Aber bei Petunia… Ich hätte sie gekränkt, wenn ich die Hilfe nicht akzeptiert hätte.

Innerlich seufzend ergriff ich die Hand und gestattete ihr, mir zu helfen.

Ich stand noch nicht ganz, als ich in meinem Rücken ein leises ‚Plopp' hörte. Es war das Zeichen, dass ein anderer Zauberer appariert war. Dann ertönte noch ein ‚Plopp', und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Jetzt durchschaute ich Voldemort. Er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, mich zu besiegen. Er wollte mich nur ablenken, um ungehindert Harry angreifen zu können, jetzt, wo der Schutzbann nicht mehr existierte. Und er war erfolgreich, denn ich war nicht schnell genug.

* * *

Ok, mal wieder ein Cliffhanger, aber mit einigen Kommies von euch, bin ich bestimmt sehr schnell motiviert, die Fortsetzung hochzuladen - wenn es zuläßt. 

Aisling


	10. Der sechste Tag Teil 2

Und weiter geht es…

* * *

Ich hatte mich noch nicht umgedreht, als Harry schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und ohne zu zögern "Avada Kedavra" rief. Ich konnte fast wie in Zeitlupe sehen, wie sich ein grüner Strahl von seinem Stab löste und auf den Todesser – ich vermutete Nott – zubewegte.

Dann erlosch der Strahl, und der Todesser gab ein heiseres Röcheln von sich. Fast schon in einer Pirouette drehte er sich einmal und fiel dann in sich zusammen.

In der Kategorie ‚elegantes Sterben' gab ich ihm eine 6,0.

Der andere Todesser hatte seinen Stab auf Harry gerichtet und sprach auch "Avada Ked---" – er kam aber nicht dazu, seinen Spruch zu vollenden, denn ich war mit meinem "Avada Kedavra" schneller.

Er war aber noch nicht mal eine 4,8 wert. Er fiel um wie ein Mehlsack.

"Sie waren zwar schon schnell, Potter, aber nicht schnell genug, um auch den zweiten zu erledigen. Wenn Sie Voldemort wirklich besiegen wollen, müssen Sie besser sein."

Erstaunlicher Weise hatte er heute Morgen die Intelligenz bewiesen, seinen Zauberstab einzustecken.

Der Junge starrte mich einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an, dann wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, presste seine Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen und seine Augen funkelten mich wütend an.

Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Ein Schrei erinnerte mich daran, dass wir nicht allein in der Küche waren.

Nun, Petunia hatte nicht geschrieen. Sie war zwar sehr blass, hielt aber den Mund. Es war Vernon, der schrie und kein Ende zu finden schien.

Merlin, er war noch schlimmer als eine Erstklässlerin, die Zaubertrank über ihr wunderhübsches, neues Kleid gekleckert hatte.

Ich ging zu ihm – dabei musste ich über eine Leiche hinwegsteigen – und gab ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Das wirkte. Er hielt den Mund und starrte mich einfach nur an. Ich wandte mich zu Harry, um ihn einige Instruktionen zu geben. Er schien nicht wirklich geschockt zu sein. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, dass er gerade einen Menschen umgebracht hatte.

Wieso auch? Es war Krieg und Todesser waren Feinde. Ich war da auch nicht anders.

Aber eigentlich sollte er ein strahlender Held sein, und zu dessen Eigenschaften gehörte es, auch über den Tod des Feindes zu trauern, oder wenigstens betroffen zu sein.

Er hatte sogar die Ruhe, sich seine Kaffeetasse zu nehmen und sie zu leeren. Ein Todesser hätte sich nicht abgebrühter verhalten können. Und vielleicht gerade deswegen störte mich dieses Verhalten, und meine Anweisungen fielen etwas härter aus, als ich geplant hatte.

"Potter, gehen Sie nach oben und holen Sie unsere Sachen runter. Auf dem Schreibtisch in unserem Zimmer stehen auch noch zwei Flaschen, in denen ich einige Zaubertränke abgefüllt hatte. Vergessen Sie sie nicht. Und beeilen Sie sich. Wir müssen hier schnellstmöglich weg."

Erstaunlicher Weise muckte er nicht auf und sah ein, wie sinnvoll die Anweisung war. Er nickte nur kurz und verschwand dann.

"Denken Sie noch an das, was Sie mir gestern versprochen haben?"

Da konnte Petunia unbesorgt sein, ich hatte es nicht vergessen.

"Ja, aber dafür müssen Sie sowohl Ihren Mann als auch Dudley unter Kontrolle halten. In fünf Minuten ist Aufbruch, und wer dann nicht in der Küche ist, bleibt hier. Es wird zu gefährlich", setze ich als Erklärung hinzu.

Sie nickte nur, dann ging sie zu Vernon. Er sah sie nur mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick an. Petunia packte ihn und schüttelte ihn so lange, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Er wirkte sehr unglücklich.

"Vernon, geh' nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer. Im Wandschrank auf meiner Seite findest du einen Koffer. In den habe ich alles Nötige eingepackt. Ich kümmere mich um Dudley."

Vernon riss sich von ihr los und starrte sie an.

"Was ist los mit dir, Petunia? Du hasst und verachtest diese… diese… Und jetzt? Die beiden haben zwei Menschen umgebracht, und du denkst daran, mit diesem Abschaum zu gehen. Ich versteh' dich nicht."

Wenn der Anlass nicht so ernst gewesen wäre… Es machte mir Spaß, diese beiden beim Streiten zu beobachten. Denn Petunia war wirklich wütend. Ihre Stimme hatte einen richtig biestigen und ironischen Klang.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich aber immer einen guten Grund dazu gehabt, mein lieber Vernon. Du hast es nie kapiert, aber diese komischen und verschrobenen Wesen, die sich Zauberer nennen, sind viel gefährlicher, als du es dir in deinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Sie haben meine Eltern und Lily getötet. Und wenn Harry und sein Begleiter nicht so schnell gewesen wären, dann wären wir jetzt auch tot. Und jetzt geh'! Wir haben keine Zeit zu streiten!"

Aua, Vernon sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund, kein Wunder, hatte Petunia die letzten Worte gebrüllt.

Diese Szene kam mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich hatte einmal erlebt, dass Lily James so runtergeputzt hatte, als er dachte, einen besonders gelungen Streich ausgeheckt zu haben.

Vernon dachte gar nicht mehr an Widerstand und schlich fast schon aus dem Raum, direkt dahinter folgte Petunia, die zur Besenkammer ging, die Tür aufriss und Dudley herauszog.

Wieso brauchte sie mich, um den Jungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen? Denn so wie sie jetzt aussah, erinnerte sie mich an einen wilden Drachen. Einen, der feuerspuckte.

Dudley empfand wohl Ähnliches, denn er folgte, ohne Widerstand zu leisten.

Harry traf fast gleichzeitig mit ihr in der Küche ein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte er mir den Todesserumhang und die beiden Flaschen.

Am liebsten hätte ich den Umhang liegen gelassen, aber er hatte die letzten Tage gute Dienste geleistet, und vielleicht brauchte ich ihn noch mal. Aber damit er nicht zu auffällig wirkte, richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn, und mit einem Spruch sah er aus wie ein ganz normaler Umhang.

Die beiden Flaschen verstaute ich bruchsicher in der Innentasche, die auch die anderen Phiolen beherbergte. Dann legte ich den Umhang um und war fertig.

Vernon fehlte noch, aber ich konnte hören, wie er die Treppe hinunterpolterte.

Jede Sekunde, die wir hier blieben, war eine Sekunde zuviel. Voldemort hatte zwar nicht mehr viele Speichellecker, aber jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war, musste er nur noch Harry Potter besiegen, um von England aus die Welt zu erobern.

Die beiden Toten hatten wohl das Pech gehabt, in dem Moment, als der Schutzbann brach, bei Voldemort zu sein. Bis er die anderen gerufen und zu uns geschickt hatte… es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Fragt sich nur, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, wo wir waren. Aber da Trelawney schon für Dumbledores Tod verantwortlich war, war es ein leichtes für sie gewesen, auch dieses Geheimnis auszuplaudern – Dumbledore hätte zusätzlich noch einen Geheimniswahrer einsetzen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät, darüber zu grübeln..

Es war Zeit, sich um die Zukunft zu kümmern und nicht, um in der Vergangenheit zu hängen. Ich sah Harry an.

"Potter, wissen Sie, wo Ihre Tante wohnt?"

Er schaute mich sehr misstrauisch an.

"Meinen Sie Tante Magda mit ihrer Hundezucht? Ja, ich weiß, wo sie wohnt."

So wie er aussah, liebte er sie heiß und innig. Ich mochte Magda jetzt schon. Doch es war keine Zeit, sich die Sache noch einmal zu überlegen.

"Kennen Sie den Ort gut genug, um mich beim Apparieren zu leiten?"

Der Junge wusste sofort, was das bedeutete: Um ihm folgen zu können, musste ich in seinen Geist eindringen und dem Bild in seinem Kopf folgen. Wenn es nicht ganz deutlich war, dann kam ich nicht in einem Stück dort an. Ganz zu schweigen von Vernon und Petunia.

Er atmete einmal tief ein, dann nickte er und berührte Dudley. Ich tat das gleiche mit Vernon und Petunia, schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf Harry. Zuerst stieß ich in seinem Geist auf eine sehr dicke, undurchdringliche Mauer, sie war selbst für Voldemort ein unüberwindbares Hindernis. Wie hatte der Jung das ohne Unterricht hinbekommen?

Ich machte mir schon Gedanken, ob er mir wirklich den Zugang erlauben würde - schließlich hatten wir ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zueinander - doch dann erschuf Harry in dieser Mauer eine kleine Tür. Ich öffnete sie und konnte sehen, wo wir hin mussten. Doch nicht mehr, alles andere war immer noch abgeschirmt. Harry hatte wohl nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und apparierte. Ich folgte sofort.

Ich spürte die übliche Kälte, die das Apparieren mit sich brachte, und acht Sekunden später kamen wir an. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte mich um. Petunia stand noch neben mir und hatte ihre Hand in meinen Arm verkrampft. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und sie war recht blass. Doch bevor ich irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, öffnete sie ihre Augen, blickte mich an, und mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln löste sie ihre Finger von meinem Unterarm. Ich war mir sicher, dass ihre Nägel Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten.

Vernon hatte das Apparieren nicht annähernd so gut überstanden. Auch seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch sein Gesicht war leichenblass, und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Er schien kurz vor einer Panikattacke zu stehen. Doch mich interessierte es nicht, denn von Dudley ging wieder einmal ein ekelhafter Geruch aus, er hatte sich nass gemacht. Auch Potter hatte es gemerkt, denn er gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und entfernte sich von Dudley, er war doch intelligent genug, es gegen den Wind zu tun. Der Platz zwischen den Hundezwingern war weit genug.

Ich wollte ihm schon nachfolgen, als mein Blick blieb an einem recht großen, kräftigen Hund hängen blieb, der mich irgendwie an Black erinnerte. Das Tier stand genau vor mir und knurrte mich an. Und dann machte er noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, als ob er mich angreifen wollte. Das war zu viel. Was bildete sich dieses Vieh nur ein?

Ich ging einen halben Schritt auf den Köter zu. Das Wehen meines Umhangs ließ den Hund stocken, und als ich mich auch noch vorbeugte und meine Zähne fletschte, da hatte er genug. Er zog seinen Schwanz ein, duckte sich und ging leise jaulend einige Schritte zurück. Ich folgte ihm, denn das reichte mir nicht. Den Zauberstab hatte ich inzwischen gezückt, um mich notfalls mit einem ‚Stupor' gegen ihn wehren zu können. Aber das brauchte ich nicht. Der Hund gab sich endgültig geschlagen, legte sich hin und präsentierte mir seinen Bauch. Hach, wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn dieses Tier wirklich Black gewesen wäre! Zufrieden richtete ich mich wieder auf und drehte mich um. Höchste Zeit, mit Harry nach Hogwarts zu apparieren!

"Was haben Sie mit meinem Hund gemacht?"

Konnte in dieser Familie niemand eine halbwegs normale Stimme haben? Von diesem Gekeife bekam ich bestimmt noch Kopfschmerzen. Mir reichte es.

Also drehte ich mich wieder um und sah mir die Frau an. Ja, die Verwandtschaft mit Vernon war unübersehbar. Sie war fett und hässlich. Und sie nervte.

Sie blickte mich an, und ich grinste. Ich weiß ja, dass ich eine besondere Wirkung auf Frauen habe, aber dass sie meinetwegen direkt in Ohnmacht fallen... Musste sie vorher auch noch so laut schreien? Jedenfalls war das Letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie umkippte, mein Lächeln.

Dann hörte ich hinter mir ein Glucksen. Zum wievielten Mal drehte ich mich jetzt wieder um? Es war Harry, der sich mit der Hand seinen Mund zuhielt und doch nicht verhindern konnte, dass er laut lachte. Lachte er mich etwa aus? Ich wollte ihn schon anbrüllen, als ich sah, dass er mich gar nicht ansah, sondern diese Magda.

Es war immer dasselbe: Ich bezog jede negative Äußerung direkt auf mich. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann war es ein ziemlicher Minderwertigkeitskomplex, den ich mir in den letzten Jahren zu gelegt hatte.

Bei meinem Job als Spion und so, wie Voldemort mich behandelt hatte, war es kein Wunder, dass ich ihn hatte. Doch mitbekommen sollte es keiner, denn dazu war ich zu stolz. Und Albus wäre vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich in einer Art und Weise um mich zu kümmern, die ich einfach nur als Krone der Demütigung empfand.

Der Gedanke schmerzte, schließlich war er gerade erst ein paar Minuten tot. Und doch hatte ich mich schon mit der Tatsache abgefunden.

Aber wir mussten weiter und ich konnte bestimmt nicht meinen Gedanken nachhängen.

"Petunia!"

Sie wirkte recht amüsiert und blickte abwechselnd von dieser Magda zu ihrem Mann, denn der lag auch auf dem Boden und war aus Solidarität zu seiner Schwester auch in Ohnmacht gefallen. Darüber konnte ich nur den Kopf schütten.

Im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Familie, den ich einfach nur schrecklich fand, hatte ich einen Respekt Petunia gegenüber entwickelt.

Sie war keine Frau, die ich wirklich mögen würde, dafür war sie viel zu Slytherin und mir in einigen Sachen viel zu ähnlich, als dass wir uns lange vertragen würden. Aber sie kennen zu lernen, war eine interessante Erfahrung gewesen, die ich nicht missen wollte.

"Ja, Mister?"

Stimmt, ich hatte den Dursleys immer noch nicht meinen Namen genannt!

"Ich heiße Snape. Serverus Snape. Aber Sie können mich Serverus nennen."

"Ja, Serverus?"

Sie sah mich an, als ob ihr dieser Name etwas sagen würde, nicht wirklich etwas Positives, und am liebsten hätte ich ihr einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt. Sie schien es auch zu merken und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

"Lily hat früher von Ihnen erzählt."

Ein Hochziehen meiner Augenbraue reichte.

"Nicht besonders gut, aber auch nicht wirklich schlecht. Sie erzählte nur, dass Sie James' Erzfeind waren, aber Lily war der Meinung, dass ihr Verhalten nur eine einstudierte Show war, und sie sich fragte, wie Sie wirklich waren."

Schade, dass Lily so früh gestorben war, sie war eine fantastische Frau gewesen und hätte noch viel mehr bewirken können. Nicht, dass ich jemals Interesse an ihr gehabt hätte. Wir waren noch nicht mal befreundet gewesen.

Dafür hing Harry an Petunias Lippen, es schien, dass er wirklich nicht viel über seine Eltern wusste. Inzwischen wunderte es mich nicht mehr.

Es war lächerlich und es war kitschig und doch, um mich zu verabschieden, nahm ich Petunias Hand und hob sie hoch, dann verbeugte ich mich vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

Als ich mich aufgerichtet hatte, sah ich, dass sie errötet war. Und ich verbiss mir ein Lächeln, das von tief aus meinem Inneren aufgestiegen war.

"Es wäre eine Schande, wenn Sie ein Opfer dieses Krieges würden. Nehmen Sie Ihren Mann und verlassen Sie die Insel. Und Dudley... Stecken Sie ihn in ein Internat. Vielleicht wird doch noch ein brauchbarer Mensch aus ihm. Ich kann Ihnen nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen, denn das werden wir nicht. Leben Sie lang und glücklich."

Ihre Hand hielt ich immer noch. Nur gab ich ihr jetzt einen festen Händedruck. Sie lächelte und erwiderte ihn.

Das Ganze hatte schon viel zu lange gedauert.

"Potter, Sie kennen die Stelle am Verbotenen Wald, wo der Weg zu Hagrids Hütte abgeht?"

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah mich ernst an.

"Ja, ist das unser nächstes Ziel?"

"So ist es."

Ich nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam apparierten wir.

* * *

Tbc?????

Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr es beschleunigen könnt


	11. Der sechste Tag Teil 3

Vielen Dank für die ganzen Kommentare. Inzwischen sind es über fünfzig und damit sind es jetzt schon mehr, als ich gehofft habe, für die komplette Geschichte zu bekommen. 

Pathie: Wer bei der letzten Szene nicht lachen konnte, der hat was gegen schwarzen Humor. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Einige andere Punkte werden am siebten und letzten Tag aufgeklärt.  
Mina: Einiges und doch ist das Ende nicht mehr lang, zwei bis drei Updates und die Story ist komplett.  
Sveni: Du bist nicht die einzige, die ‚meine' Petunia mag. Und es freut mich sehr. Bei ‚Eine Woche Hölle' wollte ich unbedingt Snape als ein Arschloch mit Humor darstellen, so dass man nicht weiß, ob man ihn nun hassen oder mögen soll. Scheinbar ist es mir gelungen. Und dass mit den Kaffee… bei meinen Arbeitskollegen klappt es wunderbar, warum nicht auch bei Snape.  
Devaki-Daeva: Hoffe du kommst bald wieder online. Ich freue mich über jeden deiner Kommentare.

* * *

Dort angekommen, wollte ich mich direkt von ihm lösen, schließlich war er immer noch Harry Potter, den ich nicht wirklich mochte, aber ich konnte nicht. 

Denn ich bekam einen Schwächeanfall, und mein ganzer Körper schien wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Es war nur eine der vielen Nachwirkungen des ‚Crucio'.

Merlin, war mir das peinlich. Der Junge sollte doch gar nicht merken, wie schwach ich war. Aber der Kampf gegen Voldemort und das mehrfache Apparieren waren wohl zu viel gewesen.

Die Sternchen drehten ihre Runden um meinen Kopf und pulsierten hellgelb.

Ohne die stützende Hand von Harry wäre ich wohl zusammengebrochen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich meinen rebellischen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und meine Augen öffnen konnte. Ich erwartete, dass mich der Junge spöttisch anblickte. Stattdessen meinte ich, einen Ausdruck von Sorge in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, der aber sofort verschwand.

"Geht es wieder, Sir?"

Um zu beweisen, dass es wieder ging, ließ ich seine Hand los und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Ich atmete tief ein und bereute es sofort.

Es stank. Es stank bestialisch nach Tod und Verwesung. Es war kein Wunder, dass es so stank, schließlich lag zwischen dem verbotenen Wald und Hogwarts das Schlachtfeld.

Und die Schlacht war erst vor wenigen Tagen geschlagen worden.

Ich nahm ein Tuch, das nach Eisenkraut roch – der Esoterikladen hatte Petunia eine große Portion eingepackt, und ich hasse es, wenn mein Taschentuch nach Rose duftet - und hielt es mir vor mein Gesicht. Harry tat es mir gleich. Als ich das Gefühl hatte, wieder atmen zu können, sah ich mich um.

Wo einst eine Wiese und Hagrids Hütte gewesen waren, war... ja, ich konnte es nicht anders als es das Schlachtfeld zu nennen. Nicht, dass noch irgendwo Leichen und Kadaver lagen. Die waren wohl schon aus Angst vor Seuchen von den Überlebenden irgendwo verscharrt worden. Schließlich hatten nicht nur Menschen gegeneinander gekämpft, nein, fast alle magischen Geschöpfe hatten sich für die eine oder die andere Seite entschieden und mitgekämpft.

Der Gestank ging mehr von der Erde aus, die wohl auf Jahrzehnte verseucht war. Und die verkohlten Stümpfe der Bäume des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' sorgten für eine ganz pikante Duftnote.

Zudem war die Luft auch noch magisch aufgeladen, und ich konnte fast die ganzen ‚unverzeihlichen' Flüche, die hier ausgesprochen worden waren, fühlen. Genauer konnte ich die Ausstrahlung des Ortes nicht beschreiben. Es würde Jahrhunderte dauern, bis man dieses Gelände ohne ein Gefühl der Angst und der Panik betreten konnte.

Wir hatten aus unserer Geschichte nichts gelernt. Es gab auf der Erde genügend verseuchte Orte, jetzt würde auf dieser ganz besonderen Karte ein neuer roter Punkt auftauchen.

Hogwarts selber stand noch. Auch wenn die Türme nicht unbeschädigt aussahen, nichts war eingestürzt. Doch ich bezweifelte, dass das Zauberministerium, wenn es denn noch existierte, an dieser Schule festhalten würde. Nicht mit einem verfluchten Feld vor der Haustür, wo demnächst auch noch die verschiedensten bösartigen Geister auftauchen würden.

Tausend Jahre Tradition waren an einem einzigen Tag, an dem auch noch die Sonne geschienen hatte, zerstört worden.

Im Gegensatz dazu lag heute eine Dunstschicht über dem Gebiet und verstärkte noch die bedrohliche Ausstrahlung.

Dass er Hogwarts zerstört hatte, war allein schon ein Grund, Voldemort zu hassen.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Auch Harry schien das Ausmaß der Zerstörung begriffen zu haben. Er hatte dafür ja auch lang genug gebraucht.

"Daran ist kein Gott schuld. Das ist Voldemorts Werk. Bedank' dich bei ihm, dass ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' mit dieser Schlacht endete."

Da war es mir rausgerutscht. Ich wollte es nicht, aber da wir nun mal ‚Kampfgefährten' waren, war es für mich selbstverständlich geworden, ihn in Gedanken zu duzen. Ich hoffte nur, dass Harry es nicht gemerkt hatte.

"Hogwarts ist meine Heimat."

Glück gehabt, er war zu sehr abgelenkt.

"Es war Ihre Heimat. Dieses Feld ist verflucht, und Hogwarts ist zu nah. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Schule aufgegeben wird. Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen."

"Ich habe mal gelesen, dass die Hoffnung zuletzt stirbt, also lassen Sie mir wenigstens diese Illusion. Was bleibt mir sonst?"

Nichts, gar nichts. Voldemort hatte alles zerstört, was dem Jungen wichtig war. Jetzt auch noch Hogwarts.

"Der Glaube an eine bessere Zukunft. Mit vereinten Kräften können wir Voldemort besiegen. Und Sie sind noch jung, Ihnen steht dann die ganze Welt offen."

Merlin, was redete ich schon wieder? Aber es war besser, in die Zukunft zu schauen.

Hier konnten wir nicht bleiben. Deswegen lief ich los. Am Rand des ‚Verbotenen Waldes' entlang. Ich wagte es nicht, über das Schlachtfeld zu gehen. Die Gefahren waren zu groß.

Nach etwa drei Meilen wurde mir plötzlich leichter ums Herz. Dabei hatte ich vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, als hätten sich Eisenklammern um mich gelegt…

Die Gefahr, die von dem Schlachtfeld ausging, war noch größer, als ich sie bisher eingeschätzt hatte. So entschloss ich mich, einen noch größeren Bogen um das Gebiet zu machen. Auch die Luft schien immer noch zu stinken, deswegen hielten wir weiter die Tücher vor unseren Gesichtern.

Harry war die ganze Zeit schweigend neben mir her gelaufen, auch er hatte scheinbar gegen den Einfluss des verfluchten Geländes angekämpft. Jetzt hatte er sich aber gefangen und führte das Gespräch weiter.

"Sie glauben nicht an Trelawneys Prophezeiung?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Nein, ich glaube grundsätzlich nicht an solchen Unsinn, und selbst wenn, sie war einfach nur unfähig, ich habe ihr nie geglaubt."

Aber Dumbledore hatte nicht auf mich gehört. Jetzt war er tot, und ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal mehr Vorwürfe machen.

Inzwischen verachtete ich Trelawney nicht nur, nein, ich hasste sie, und mir tat es fast schon leid, dass ich sie so schnell getötet hatte. Für ihre Tat hätte Trelawney den Kuss eines Dementors bekommen müssen.

"Nicht nur das, wissen Sie, wie oft sie in ihrem Unterricht meinen Tod vorhergesehen hatte?"

Ach, hatte sie das? Nun, es überraschte mich nicht.

"Lassen Sie mich raten... Mindestens ein Mal pro Woche?"

Hinter dem Tuch verzog sich Harrys Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Dabei bezweifelte ich, dass er wirklich amüsiert war.

"Mindestens einmal pro Stunde und wenn sie zwischendurch ihren Turm verließ und sich unsere Wege kreuzten, dann hat sie mich festgehalten und mir noch einmal meinen Tod prophezeit. Es waren unzählige Todesarten, manche einfach nur banal, andere grausam und fast schon wie aus einem schlechten Albtraum. Auch wenn ich es als Humbug abgetan habe, irgendwie hatte es mich doch belastet."

Ja, im Nachhinein verstand ich Trelawneys Verhalten. Sie hatte für ihren wahren Meister gute Arbeit geleistet.

"Wir sind aber nicht hier, um über die gute alte Zeit zu reden, wir müssen Überlebende des Ordens finden."

"Möglichst solche, die Sie nicht für einen Verräter halten und erst mal abwarten, bis sie ihren Zauberstab gegen Sie richten."

Kluger Junge, er hatte es erfasst.

"Gibt es die? Dumbledore ist tot. Und außer ihm wussten nur Sie über meine wahre Einstellung Bescheid."

Von Harry kam nur ein zustimmendes Nicken. Mir war klar, dass ich sehr vorsichtig sein musste, wenn ich erst einmal Hogwarts betreten hatte.

Schließlich sollte auf meinem Grabstein nicht ‚Sein Tod war ein Versehen' stehen. Aber es war müßig, weiter darüber zu reden, deswegen wechselte ich das Thema.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Trelawney uns verraten hatte?"

Da Harry in den letzten Tagen außer Gefecht gewesen war, wusste er weder darüber Bescheid, noch hatte er mitbekommen, dass ich sie getötet hatte. Er war aber nicht wirklich überrascht von der Tatsache. Während ich ihn über alles aufklärte, was ich wusste, waren wir endlich weit genug vom Schlachtfeld entfernt und konnten uns auf das Schloss zubewegen.

Wir diskutierten, wie die Lage auf Hogwarts sein könnte, und kamen zu der Erkenntnis, dass es nicht gut aussah, wenn wir uns jetzt noch ungehindert dem Schloss nähern konnten. Eigentlich hätten wir zumindest die Schutzzauber spüren müssen, die über mehrere Meilen gestaffelt waren. Aber da war nichts.

Es war erstaunlich. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnten Harry und ich uns unterhalten, ohne uns von irgendwelchen Aversionen leiten zu lassen. Ein wenig überraschte es mich, dass wir so vernünftig miteinander umgehen konnten. Gut, ich hatte noch nie wirklich Probleme mit Harry gehabt. Gemocht hatte ich ihn zwar nicht, aber er war es, der meinte, mich hassen zu müssen. Obwohl ich ihm mehrfach das Leben gerettet hatte.

Vielleicht war er in der letzten Woche doch einsichtig geworden, alt genug war er ja dafür. Und genug erlebt hatte er auch.

Doch dann unterbrachen mehrere leise ‚Plops' unsere Unterhaltung.

Es war eine instinktive Handlung, die uns beiden das Leben rettete. Wie wir in diese Position kamen, weiß ich nicht, aber wir standen, noch bevor das letzte ‚Plop' ertönt war, mit gezückten Zauberstäben Rücken an Rücken, bereit, uns zu verteidigen.

Das war auch nötig, denn Voldemort war mit fünf Todessern aufgetaucht, die uns nun angriffen. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich zu wundern, warum es nur so wenige waren, aber inzwischen weiß ich, dass es der klägliche Rest seiner einstmals so stolzen Armee war. Die anderen Überlebenden der Schlacht hatten seine Raserei nach Harrys und meiner Flucht nicht überlebt.

Es erstaunte mich schon, dass Harry Voldemort mit einem "Rictusempra" bekämpfte. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu kitzeln. Aber es wirkte, Voldemort kicherte vor sich hin – es hörte sich wirklich fröhlich an – und hatte dadurch keine Möglichkeit, uns anzugreifen. Harry und ich gewannen Zeit, die Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Wir hatten den Vorteil, dass sie scheinbar den Auftrag bekommen hatten, Harry nichts anzutun, denn sie verwendeten nur vergleichsweise harmlose Sprüche wie ‚Stupor', ‚Expelliarmus' oder ‚Petrificus Totalus', die wir abblocken konnten.

Wir dagegen hatten keine Skrupel und schalteten innerhalb kürzester Zeit vier von ihnen mit ‚Avada Kedavra' aus.

Nur der letzte war zu schnell und wich meinem Angriff aus. Dabei erkannte ich ihn noch nicht mal, obwohl die Auswahl der Überlebenden nicht wirklich groß war. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Genossen von uns getötet wurden, hatte er keine Hemmungen, ebenfalls die ‚Unverzeihlichen' anzuwenden.

Er ließ aber Harry damit in Ruhe, sondern sprach sie gegen mich aus. Dabei bewegte er sich so schnell, dass meine Sprüche ihn nicht trafen. Die ersten zwei Angriffe konnte ich abwehren, ohne dass ich getroffen wurde. Da ich aber Harrys Rücken als Deckung nutzte und dem Jungen auch gleichzeitig Schutz gab, hatte ich nicht so eine große Bewegungsfreiheit und war gebunden.

* * *

… tbc 

Jo, jetzt kommt er wieder der Cliffhanger… sorry, ich konnte es euch nicht ersparen :-).

Aber ihr wisst ja, wie ihr das Update beschleunigen könnt...


	12. Der sechste Tag Teil 4

Langsam und ganz allmählich neigt sich diese Story dem Ende zu. Leider. Euer Kommentare haben mich mehr oder weniger süchtig gemacht. Deswegen werde ich versuchen, den letzten Teil noch vor Weihnachten zu veröffentlichen - vorausgesetzt, ihr möchtet es...

Und jetzt geht es weiter.

* * *

Und dann… dann überkam mich wieder einer dieser verfluchten Schwächeanfälle. Als ob ich nicht genug Probleme hätte, sah ich auf einmal wieder nette grüne Sternchen. Achtzackig, versteht sich. Und dann, dann spürte ich nur noch den Schmerz. Es war kein ‚Crucio', sondern der Todesfluch hatte mich gestreift.Da er mich gestreift hatte, starb ich nich sofort, aber war so schmerzhaft, dass ich noch nicht einmal schreien konnte. Und alles drehte sich um mich. 

Ich lag schon auf der Erde und wunderte mich, dass ich noch sehen konnte, als Harry sich umdrehte und in der Bewegung "Avada Kedavra" schrie. Und damit waren die Todesser Vergangenheit.

Auch wenn ich nicht tot war, eingreifen konnte ich nicht. Ich lag hilflos auf der Erde und wartete, dass die Schmerzschauer, die durch meinen Körper jagten, nachließen.

So kam es doch noch zum Duell Harry gegen Voldemort, genau wie Trelawney es vorhergesagt hatte.

Inzwischen hatte der dunkle Lord hatte es geschafft, den ‚Rictusempra' abzuschütteln, und stand nun Harry mit erhobenem Zauberstab gegenüber.

Viel sehen konnte ich nicht, Harry stand, wie um mich zu beschützen, vor mir.

"Hallo Harry! Schön, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen."

"Hallo Tom! Ja, denn es wird unser letztes Treffen sein."

Stimmt, einer von beiden würde diesen Ort nicht lebend verlassen. Ich hoffte nur, dass es nicht Harry war, denn ich konnte mir Schöneres vorstellen, als von Voldemort zu Tode gefoltert zu werden, obwohl von mir im Moment nicht wirklich viel übrig war, um gefoltert zu werden. Eine Steigerung der Schmerzen schien unmöglich.

"Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen."

"Wieso sollte ich, Tom? Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür."

"Weil eine Bewegung mit meinem Zauberstab reicht, um den Giftmischer, den du gerade zu schützen versuchst, umzubringen. Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg!"

Statt Voldemorts Forderung nachzukommen, trat Harry einen Schritt zu Seite. Und ich lag ungeschützt vor Voldemort. Danke, vielen herzlichen Dank. Berücksichtigte der Junge einmal meinen Ratschlag, dann musste ich darunter leiden.

"Nein, Tom! Du kannst ihn vielleicht töten, aber die Zeit werde ich nutzen, dich umzubringen. Ich werde mich nicht für ihn opfern, sondern dafür sorgen, dass du Vergangenheit bist."

Woher nahm Harry den Mut, Voldemort mit seinem wahren Namen anzureden? Wollte er ihn zu einer unbeherrschten Tat reizen? Da kannte er ihn aber schlecht.

"Mutige Worte von Dumbledores Schoßhündchen. Wie willst du mich denn umbringen? Lass mich raten, mit einem ‚Avada Kedavra'?"

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille. Dann kam Harrys Antwort. Seine Stimme war hart und fest. Und ich war dazu verdammt, Zuschauer zu sein.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass dich das endgültig töten würde. Und ich habe keine Lust, in einigen Jahren wieder gegen einen Geist anzutreten. Du wirst heute endgültig sterben."

Voldemort benahm sich wie ein Bösewicht in einem wirklich schlechten Film: Er diskutierte mit dem Held. Wie langweilig. Konnten die nicht langsam zur Sache kommen?

"Accio Gryffindors Schwert!"

Was sollte das jetzt?

Auch Voldemort schien überrascht.

"Was willst du mit einem Schwert? Du kannst doch gar nicht damit umgehen."

Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, kam vom Schloss aus ein Sirren, das immer lauter wurde. Das Schwert war tatsächlich Harrys Ruf gefolgt.

Jetzt wollte ich wissen, was wirklich passierte. Auch wenn es noch so sehr schmerzte, ich hob meinen Kopf. Zu den grünen Sternen gesellten sich noch siebenzackige hellweiße, aber es war mir egal. Wenn ich schon im Sterben lag, dann wollte ich vorher wissen, wer siegte.

Das Sirren verstummte. Harry hatte die Waffe aufgefangen und hielt sie in seiner rechten Hand. Den Zauberstab hielt er, drohend auf Voldemort gerichtet, in seiner linken Hand.

"Tja, das kannst du jetzt ja ausprobieren. Vorausgesetzt, du traust dich."

"Ein kleiner Junge versucht, ganz stark zu sein. Dabei vergisst du, dass mich dein Blut zum Leben erweckt hat und ich Macht über dich habe."

"Ach ja?"

Tropfte da Ironie aus Harrys Stimme? Doch bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, fuhr er fort.

"Durch unzählige Gefahren und unsägliche Widerstände habe ich mir meinen Weg durchs Leben erkämpft und stehe jetzt am Rande des Schlosses, um dein Leben als Vergeltung dafür einzufordern! Und du, du behauptest, Macht über mich zu haben! Aber mein Wille ist eben so stark wie deiner. Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich, und du wirst sie nie wieder haben!"

Musste er schreien? Mir tat schon alles weh, und jetzt hallte seine Stimme auch noch in meinen Ohren wieder.

Wenn es mir nicht so dreckig gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich bestimmt gegrinst, denn bei dieser Formulierung kam in meinen Kopf das Bild von einem Koboldkönig (1)auf. Die pikante Note war, dass die Todesser dann die selten dämlichen Kobolde waren. Fehlte nur noch jemand, der die Rolle des Babys übernahm. Und Harry als Mädchen war auch eine interessante Idee.

Aber ich kam nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken fortzuführen und mir weitere Boshaftigkeiten auszudenken, weil Harry gleichzeitig Voldemort angriff. Mit einem gezielten Stich auf dessen Herz. Voldemort blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zurückzuweichen. Harry griff noch einmal an. Jetzt zielte er auf die Beine seines Gegners. Dabei bewegte er sich so schnell, dass Voldemort keinen Fluch auf ihn schleudern konnte.

Dann verwandelte sich der Zauberstab in Voldemorts Hand in ein Schwert, und der Kampf begann.

Der Lärm der aufeinanderprallenden Schwerter tat mir weh. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass ich aus meiner Perspektive nicht erkennen konnte, wer der bessere war. Zudem wurde mein Blick unscharf, ich konnte nur vage ihre Umrisse erkennen und noch nicht mal sehen, ob einer von ihnen getroffen wurde..

So hatte ich mir das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Ich lag im Sterben, und Harry und Voldemort tanzten in einem tödlichen Kampf um mich herum.

Da ich nichts mehr erkennen konnte, schloss ich meine Augen, um der Helligkeit zu entgehen. Den pulsierenden Sternen entkam ich nicht, als mich ein Tritt in die Seite traf. Scheinbar hielten sie mich für tot und benutzten mich als Stolperfalle. Ein wirklicher Karrieresprung für mich!

Es tat nicht wirklich weh, mein ganzer Körper war bereits ein Meer von Schmerzen, da machte diese kleine Verwundung auch nichts mehr aus, aber es weckte mich aus meiner Lethargie.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und versuchte wieder, das Kampfgeschehen zu verfolgen. Praktischer Weise waren Voldemort und Harry direkt in meinem Sichtfeld.

Sie standen einander gegenüber und belauerten sich, ohne jedoch anzugreifen. Einer schien auf einen Fehler des andern zu warten, und keiner wollte den ersten Schritt machen.

Ich konnte ihr lautes Atmen hören.

Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich noch in meiner Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich ihn auf Voldemort ausgerichtet hatte, und es schien eine Unendlichkeit zu dauern, bis ich endlich den Spruch aussprechen konnte. Es war eher ein Flüstern.

"Stupor."

Und bevor ich eine Wirkung erkennen konnte, fiel ich in Ohnmacht. Mein Körper ließ mich mal wieder im Stich.

* * *

Gewinnt Harry den Kampf? Und wird Snape den nächsten Tag überleben? Die Antwort kommt im letzten Teil. 


	13. Der siebte Tag

So, das wars. Das ist das letzte Kapitel von 'Eine Woche Hölle'. Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, alle Kommentare zu lesen. Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Snif.

-Werbung ein-

Naja, wenn ihr wollt, ist es noch nicht ganz vorbei. Von meiner nächsten Story habe ich bereits das erste Kapitel hochgeladen... aber es ist keine Harry Potter Story, sondern ein Highlander/Echte-Kerle-Crossover. Man muss nicht die 'Echten Kerle' kennen, um diese Story zu lesen. Was euch interessieren wird, der Hauptcharacter, Chris Schwenk hat eine sehr sarkastische Ader. Und es ist Slash :-). Der Titel der Story ist '...und das Leben geht weiter'.

-Werbung aus-

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim letzten Teil.

**_Der siebte Tag_**

Merlin, mir tat alles weh. Ich war kaum wach, als ich das Gefühl hatte, in der Hölle zu schmoren. Dann waren da noch die vielen bunten Sternchen, die einen munteren Reigen um meinen Kopf tanzten. Doch als ich meine Augen öffnete, war es hell, viel zu hell. Deswegen schoss ich sie wieder. Dann ich hörte eine angenehme Frauenstimme, die etwas murmelte.

Da ich weder an einen bestimmten Gott noch an irgendwelche Göttercliquen glaubte, konnte ich nicht in einen Himmel, Walhalla oder Ähnliches kommen. Und für eine Hölle war es trotz der Schmerzen zu angenehm.

Blieb also nur die Schlussfolgerung, dass ich noch am Leben war. Aber nicht in Voldemorts Händen, denn jetzt spürte ich, wie jemand ganz sanft meinen Kopf hob und mir etwas zu trinken einflößte. Viel zu sanft für Voldemorts Speichellecker.

Erst als ich schluckte, merkte ich, wie ausgedörrt meine Kehle war. Und dass man mir einen Heiltrank einflößte, denn die Schmerzen ließen nach. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel, und mein Geist versank im Nichts.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte und meine Augen öffnete, wurde ich von einer tief stehenden Sonne geblendet. Wer auch immer mich in dieses Bett verfrachtet hatte, wollte mich wohl quälen. Es war einfach zu hell.

Ganz langsam versuchte ich, mich zu bewegen. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen genug Erfahrung mit den Sternen gesammelt und wollte ein erneutes Auftauchen und das obligatorische Kreisen um meinen Kopf vermeiden.

Erstaunlicher Weise hatte ich recht wenige Schmerzen, als ich mich aufsetze. Man hatte mir wohl einen sehr effektiven Trank eingeflößt. Und die Sterne blieben auch weg.

Mutiger geworden schaute ich mich um, und fand mich alleine in einem einfachen, weiß gestrichenen Raum. Eindeutig eine Krankenstation, fragte sich nur, welche.

Ich schaute mich nach einer Möglichkeit um, dem Pflegepersonal zu signalisieren, dass ich wach war, doch es war noch nicht mal eine Klingel zu finden. Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Krug, daneben ein volles Glas mit Wasser und mein Zauberstab lag daneben. Wenn ich wirklich gewollt hätte, dann wäre es für mich ein Leichtes gewesen, durch einen Spruch auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie viele Reserven ich noch hatte, deswegen ließ ich es. Stattdessen war ich in Versuchung, aufzustehen und mich umzuschauen, doch nach reiflicher Überlegung verzichtete ich auch darauf. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass ich zusammenklappen würde, bevor ich die Tür erreicht hatte, und ich hatte keine Lust, von anderen hochgehoben und wieder ins Bett verfrachtet zu werden.

Ich bemühte mich, gegen die Sonne aus dem Fenster zu schauen und mich zu orientieren. Ich wollte wissen, auf welcher Krankenstation ich war.

Ich bekam einen spektakulären Sonnenuntergang geboten, konnte aber nicht viel von der Umgebung erkennen. Erst wurde ich geblendet, und als die Dämmerung einsetzte, waren überall nur noch Schatten. Ich konnte zwar eine Wiese und Bäume erkennen, aber nichts wirklich Vertrautes.

Als die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, hörte ich ein leises Räuspern. Da es im Raum fast dunkel war, konnte ich nicht erkennen, wer eingetreten war. Ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass mich so ein kitschiger Sonnenuntergang derart abgelenkt hatte.

"Accio mein Zauberstab!"

In weniger als einer Sekunde hielt ich ihn sicher in meiner Hand.

"Ich dachte, dass wir uns nicht mehr bekämpfen würden."

Es war Harry, eindeutig amüsiert. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Ich war krank und benötigte meine Ruhe.

"Stimmt, aber wenn Sie sich so lautlos anschleichen..."

"Ich wusste nicht, ob Sie schon wach waren, und wollte Sie nicht wecken. Als Sie so versunken in den Sonnenuntergang gestarrt haben, da wollte ich auch nicht stören und habe gewartet, bis das Spektakel vorbei war."

Es hörte sich so an, als ob er nicht glaubte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Ich fand es auch unglaublich, sah aber keinen Grund, ihm zuzustimmen.

"Sehr nett von Ihnen. Wenn Sie schon mal da sind, dann können Sie mir auch sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist und wo ich bin."

Denn es war ganz bestimmt nicht mehr Samstag, dafür fühlte ich mich einfach zu gut.

"Wir sind auf Hogwarts. Da die Krankenstation noch immer viel zu voll ist, hat man Sie in angrenzende Räume untergebracht. Sie haben fast sechsunddreißig Stunden im Heilschlaf verbracht. Wollen Sie sonst noch etwas wissen?"

So groß wie Hogwarts war, war es kein Wunder, dass ich nicht alle Räume kannte. Und um alles, was mit der Krankenstation zu tun hatte, machte ich immer einen großen Bogen. Zu oft war ich schon als Patient dort gewesen.

Woher hatte der Bengel nur diese selbstherrliche Ausstrahlung? Gut, da er noch lebte, hatte er Voldemort besiegt, aber das war kein Grund, sich so zu verhalten. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht zusammenstauchen, erst brauchte ich mehr Informationen.

"Setzen Sie sich doch, Potter. Wenn Sie noch Zeit für mich erübrigen können, dann wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir erzählen, was ich verpasst habe."

Leider war es zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, ob mein Ton gewirkt hatte. Ich hatte mich bemüht, nicht zu ironisch zu sein.

Harry nahm jedenfalls einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu mir ans Bett.

"Lumos!"

Von meinem Zauberstab ging ein sanftes Licht aus, und ich konnte jetzt in Harrys Gesicht sehen. Er hatte eine fast schon steinerne Miene aufgesetzt, die nicht erkennen ließ, was er gerade dachte. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er mir bereitwillig etwas erzählen wollte. Wenn ich meinem Ruf gerecht werden sollte, dann müsste ich jetzt mit Folter drohen, nein, besser, ohne Vorwarnung ein ‚Crucio' aussprechen, um aus Harry alle Informationen herauszupressen.

Ich war wirklich weichherzig geworden, denn stattdessen redete ich ihm gut zu.

"Fangen Sie am besten damit an, was passierte, nachdem ich bewusstlos wurde."

"Ich weiß nicht genau, wann Sie nichts mehr mitbekommen hatten. Ich war zu sehr mit Voldemort beschäftigt, um mich darum zu kümmern."

Wollte er mich unbedingt zur Weißglut bringen?

Auch wenn ich einen Ruf zu wahren hatte... Ich schluckte meinen Ärger runter und bemühte mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es brachte mir nichts, wenn wir uns stritten, schließlich musste ich erfahren, in welcher Position ich mich befand. Denn wenn man in mir immer noch einen Verräter sah, war er meine einzige Hoffnung.

"Harry, jetzt erzähl mir doch einfach, was passiert ist. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich versucht habe, einen Fluch gegen Voldemort zu sprechen, aber ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob er überhaupt gewirkt hat."

Jetzt lächelte Harry. Es war dieses Mal kein selbstherrlicher oder eitler Gesichtsausdruck, sondern wirkte offen und ehrlich.

"Er hat nicht seine volle Wirkung entfaltet, aber es hat gereicht, Voldemort langsamer werden zu lassen. Und dann war ich schneller."

Er schien nicht erzählen zu wollen, wie er ihn getötet hatte, ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich auch keine blutigen Details wissen. Und doch, ich hatte einen Zweifel.

"Und Sie sind sicher, dass er endgültig besiegt ist?"

Ich wünschte es so sehr. Aber es war Voldemort schon einmal gelungen zurückzukehren, und ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder passieren konnte.

"Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich kann spüren, dass er weg ist. Jetzt wo er nicht mehr da ist, da weiß ich, dass er seit meiner frühesten Kindheit in mir, nein, in meinem Geist", verbesserte er sich, "präsent war. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich frei bin."

War ich wirklich so angespannt gewesen? Jedenfalls merkte ich, dass ich mich nach dieser Antwort entspannte und in meine Kissen zurücklehnte.

"Professor?"

"Was ist, Harry?"

"Wissen Sie, dass Sie der einzige waren, der nicht an die Prophezeiung geglaubt hatte? Ohne Sie hätte ich Voldemort nicht besiegen können. Auch wenn Sie keinen Dank hören wollen, verdanke ich Ihnen mein Überleben."

Und ich hatte meine Rache vollendet. Nach über zwanzig Jahren war der Tod meiner Mutter gesühnt. Und jetzt fühlte ich keine Zufriedenheit oder Genugtuung, sondern einfach nur eine Leere in mir. Rache war bisher mein einziger Lebensinhalt gewesen, und ich wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber ich hatte auch keine Lust, darüber nachzudenken. Erst mal musste ich wissen, was überhaupt in der Welt los war.

"Wissen Sie, Sie brauchen mir nicht zu danken, Potter. Sagen Sie mir nur, wie die Lage in der Zauberwelt ist und welche Rolle ich im Moment spiele, und dann bin ich zufrieden."

"Können Sie sich bitte erst entscheiden?"

Was wollte er?

"Wofür entscheiden?"

"Ob Sie mich nun Harry oder Potter nennen. Aber es würde mich freuen, wenn es bei Harry bliebe."

Es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich ihn geduzt hatte, ich musste wirklich noch ziemlich mitgenommen sein.

"Solange du nicht verlangst, dass wir Freunde werden..."

Was sagte ich da? Hatte man mir irgendeinen Trank eingeflößt, dessen Wirkung ich nicht kannte?

"Nein, das wäre doch etwas zu viel des Guten, aber…"

Doch Harry schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er den Gedanken, den er gerade hatte, verscheuchen wollte.

"Was für ein Aber…"

"Nichts… Sir."

Hatte ich jemals erwähnt, dass dieser Junge die Pest war? Frech und aufsässig. Und inzwischen wusste ich, dass er es von seiner Mutter und nicht von seinem Vater hatte. Und deswegen nervte es nicht mehr so sehr. Denn James war einfach nur selbstgefällig gewesen.

"Gut, Harry, wie du willst, aber hättest du ganz zufällig und wenn es dir überhaupt nichts ausmacht, die Güte, mir zu sagen, was das soll?"

Diesen zuckersüßen Ton kannte er. Denn soweit hatte er mich schon viel zu oft getrieben.

Abwehrend hob er seine Hände.

"Professor Snape, aber nicht doch. Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen. Es ist nur so schwierig, einen Anfang zu finden."

Dieses 'Professor' hörte sich aus seinem Mund so falsch an. Schließlich nannte ich ihn jetzt ja auch Harry.

"Serverus, bitteschön. Und solltest du meinen, diese Vertrautheit jemals in meinem Unterricht auszunutzen, dann wirst du die nächsten zwei Monate nicht wissen, wie du dein Pensum an Strafarbeit schaffst, das ich dir dafür aufbrummen werde."

"Dankeschön, ich weiß es zu würdigen. Aber das mit dem Unterricht hat sich wohl erledigt."

Jetzt war es an mir, ihn fragend anzuschauen.

"Ich fange wirklich am besten von vorne an. Als ich mit Ihnen, entschuldige, mit dir, gestern hier ankam, da wollten sie dich ohne große Diskussionen ins Verließ werfen und einfach vergessen. Sie dachten wirklich, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hattest."

Sie wollten wohl den Schlüssel wegwerfen und mich vergammeln lassen. Und es hörte sich gerade so an, als ob Harry mir schon immer vertraut hatte! Ich konnte nur mühsam ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Ich erinnerte mich da nur zu gut an diverse Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren.

Er musste wohl meine Gedanken erkannt haben.

"Auch wenn ich Sie… dich nicht gemocht hatte, im letzten Jahr ist mir klar geworden, dass du wirklich nicht zu Voldemort gehören konntest. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an. Aber das gehört jetzt nicht zum Thema. Kann ich fortfahren?"

Ich nickte.

"Es kostete mich einige Mühe, ‚sie'", er hatte einen bitteren Unterton in der Stimme, "davon zu überzeugen, dass du unschuldig bist. Besser noch, dass ich ohne Ihre, deine Hilfe nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen. Man wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, schließlich gab es da ja noch diese dämliche Prophezeihung. Und da sich Voldemorts Körper in Luft aufgelöst hatte, nachdem ich den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt hatte, gab es noch nicht mal einen Beweis dafür."

"Du hast sie aber überzeugt?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, denn sonst wäre ich jetzt tot oder was noch schlimmer wäre: lebendig begraben.

"Nein, auch als ich erzählte, dass ich Voldemort mit Gryffindors Schwert besiegen konnte, weil du seine Bewegungen mit einem ‚Stupor' verlangsamt hattest, glaubten ‚sie' mir nicht. Sie dachten, du hättest mich manipuliert. Verdammt!"

Harry war inzwischen aufgestanden und lief auf und ab.

"Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass man mir nicht glaubt, ich hätte mich inzwischen daran gewöhnen müssen, aber es tut so weh."

Ja, das war 'Der-Junge-der-lebt': verbittert und viel zu hart für sein Alter. Merlin, er hatte in den letzten Tagen Menschen töten müssen. Und niemand in diesem Schloss hatte es scheinbar für nötig gehalten, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Wieder schien Harry meine Gedanken zu erraten.

"Wenn Hermine nicht gewesen wäre… sie drängte alle anderen dazu, dass man dich erst medizinisch versorgt. Und dass sie dann anschließend munter weiter diskutieren konnten, statt zu handeln."

Es freute mich für Harry und ganz besonders auch für mich, dass Hermine überlebt hatte. Sie war nicht nur intelligent, nein, sie wusste ihr Wissen auch anzuwenden. Aber irgendwie wurmte es mich, jetzt in ihrer Schuld zu stehen.

Ein bitteres Lachen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Hermine war gar nicht nett zu ihnen. Sie bezeichnete alle als Herde, die ohne Leithammel kopflos durch die Gegend rennen würde und keine eigenen Entschlüsse fassen konnte."

Und Dumbledore war der Leithammel gewesen, ja, der Vergleich passte.

"Wer sind denn 'sie'?"

Harry wusste erstaunlicher Weise sofort, was ich meinte.

"McGonagall, sie ist jetzt die neue Direktorin, Professor Sinistra, Hagrid, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin und die überlebenden Sechst- und Siebtklässler."

"Nicht wirklich viele."

"Nein, nur wenige haben den Kampf überlebt. Und von den Schülern der beiden obersten Klassen haben auch nur fünfundzwanzig überlebt."

So wenige? Es war schlimmer, als ich gedacht hatte. Auch Harry war sich dessen bewusst.

"Der Sieg über Voldemort hat einen zu hohen Preis gefordert. Aber wo war ich stehen geblieben? Nachdem wir dich Poppy anvertraut hatten, gab es eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Ordens."

"Immer noch eine Hammelherde oder glichen sie jetzt gackernden Hühnern?"

Dieser Satz brachte Harry zum Grinsen, und er setzte sich wieder hin. Jetzt wirkte er wesentlich entspannter.

"Nein, sie waren überraschend vernünftig. Arthur Weasley hat man zum neuen Zaubereiminister bestimmt. Und erstaunlicher Weise hat er auch sofort an Ihre Unschuld geglaubt. Er hat veranlasst, dass du jetzt als freier Mann hier liegst."

Was wäre dieser Mann ohne seine Frau? Im Endeffekt hätte man direkt Molly zum Minister ernennen müssen.

"Ihm habe ich es zu verdanken, dass keine Auroren mit gezücktem Zauberstäben vor meinem Bett stehen?"

"Ja, und er wird dich bitten, wieder als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu arbeiten, wenn Hogwarts nach den Ferien eröffnet wird."

Doch so wie Harry es ausgesprochen hatte, war da noch ein Haken.

"Und was verschweigst du mir?"

"Man hat mir angeboten, ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' zu unterrichten."

Bei dieser Antwort konnte er mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit.

Ich war erst einmal sprachlos. Nicht dass es mich überraschte, dass man mich übergangen hatte. Das war nichts Neues, doch dass Harry es mir erzählte, war schon eine Sensation.

"Und warum erzählst du es mir?"

"Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass du den Job bekommen sollst. Du hast wesentlich mehr Erfahrung und Voldemort jahrelang getrotzt. Ich dagegen... was habe ich denn in meinem Leben getan? Ich habe doch nur versucht zu überleben. Das habe ich auch McGonagall gesagt."

"Und? Wie hat sie reagiert?"

"Dass du als ehemaliger Todesser nicht wirklich tragbar für diese Stelle wärst."

Wieder war da dieser bittere Ton in der Stimme. Aber da war noch etwas, was mich viel mehr störte.

"Harry! Schau mich an."

Nach einem Augenblick drehte er sich um und kam näher, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte.

"Auch wenn ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, brauchst du meine Kämpfe nicht auszutragen. Ich bin alt genug, um das selber zu machen. Und es ist bestimmt nicht so, dass es mir an Schlagfertigkeit fehlt."

Er war einsichtig genug, dass er den Kopf senkte, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Und ich tat so, als ob ich es nicht mitbekommen hätte.

"Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du den Job möchtest, dann nimm ihn an. Ich will ihn nicht mehr. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit so viele Flüche eingesteckt, dass ich endgültig genug davon habe. Ich bin zufrieden damit, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, da explodieren zwar Kessel, aber ich kann keine Flüche abbekommen."

Es war mir noch nicht bewusst gewesen, aber als ich es aussprach, wusste ich, dass es die Wahrheit war. Vielleicht war ich auch zu alt dafür.

"Ich weiß, dass ich kein Auror werden möchte. Ich will niemanden mehr töten. Und professionell Quidditch zu spielen, damit tausend Verehrerinnen um mich rumtanzen, ist auch nicht mein Ding."

Harry drehte sich wieder um und schaute aus dem Fenster. Kurz darauf sprach er weiter.

"Ich habe nie wirklich damit gerechnet, den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort zu überleben. Mir ging es eigentlich darum, dafür zu sorgen, dass meine Freunde in Sicherheit sind. Und jetzt ist er noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden tot und man will, dass ich über meine Zukunft entscheide. Das ist so unfair!"

Hatte der Junge nicht bei Gringotts ein Verließ mit mehr als genug Geld, um die nächsten Jahre unbesorgt leben zu können? Und warum erzählte er mir von seinen Zweifeln?

"Kann es sein, dass du hier bist, um dir einen Rat zu holen? Und warum glaubst du, dass du bei mir, ausgerechnet bei mir, Hilfe bekommst?"

Harry besaß die Unverschämtheit, sich noch nicht mal umzudrehen und nur mit den Schultern zu zucken.

"Es war ja einen Versuch wert. Ich wusste eben nicht, wen ich fragen sollte."

Danke, und da war ich die absolute Notlösung. Am liebsten hätte ich Harry für sein anmaßendes Verhalten Punkte abgezogen.

"Schön, dass Sie da an den Tränkemeister gedacht haben, der ja hilflos auf der Krankenstation liegt und nichts Besseres zu tun hat."

Dass ich ihn in diesem Moment nicht duzte, war eine bewusste Handlung. Denn mit so einer Handlung hatte er jedes Recht darauf verwirkt.

Auch Harry schien zu merken, dass der Fettnapf, in den er gerade getrampelt war, sehr groß war, und verteidigte sich

"So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich hatte überlegt, Remus Lupin, Hermine oder Molly Weasley zu fragen. Aber sie sind nicht objektiv genug. Ich weiß jetzt schon, was sie sagen werden. Lupin wird mir empfehlen, Lehrer zu werden, Molly wird mir raten, eine Ausbildung zum Auror zu machen, und Hermine, tja, sie wird mir sagen, dass ich erst mal einen richtigen Abschluss machen soll, bevor ich über so was nachdenke."

Jetzt hatte er mich. Um mein Gesicht zu wahren, musste ich ihm tatsächlich einen Rat geben. Und den Fettnapf hatte er damit auch aus den Weg geräumt. Dieser gerissene Bengel!

"Willst du denn weiter lernen?"

Er schien überrascht, dass ich ihm die Frage stellte, und dachte einen Moment nach.

"Nein, ich habe im letzten Jahr so viele Sonderstunden gehabt, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl hatte, mein Kopf würde platzen. Wussten Sie, dass mir Dumbledore den Zeitumkehrer gegeben hatte?"

Das wusste ich nicht, aber es erklärte einiges.

"Du willst nicht kämpfen, hast keine Lust auf Groupies und vom Lernen hast du auch genug. Habe ich dich richtig verstanden?"

Gut, ich hatte es nicht nett formuliert. Aber ich wollte auch nicht nett sein, denn inzwischen waren die Schmerzen zurückgekehrt und auch mein Kopf fing wieder an zu dröhnen.

"Ja, das hast du. Wenn du es so formulierst, dann bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit offen..."

"Stimmt, Lehrer zu werden. Aber beruhig' dich, du bist nicht der erste, der diesen Beruf wählt, weil er nichts anderes kann."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er hoch ging oder einen biestigen Kommentar von sich gab, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

"In DA hat es mir Spaß gemacht, den anderen beizubringen, wie man sich gegen Todesser verteidigt, und Lupin hat mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr gezeigt, wie man den Unterricht spannend gestalten kann. Es wäre wirklich eine Möglichkeit..."

Scheinbar hatte er nicht wirklich daran gedacht, Lehrer zu werden, und schien sich gerade mit dieser Vorstellung anzufreunden. Es lag mir auf der Zunge, ihm zu erzählen, dass pubertierende Mädchen viel schlimmer sein konnten als der schlimmste Groupie, aber ich unterließ es. Rache musste sein.

"Du weißt ja, dass es auf Hogwarts inzwischen eine Tradition gibt."

Ich hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er sich umdrehte. Aber jetzt tat er es. Inzwischen kannte er mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er antworten musste, um von mir eine Information zu bekommen.

"Welche Tradition meinst du?"

Hermine hätte es gewusst, aber sie war auch ein Ausnahmetalent.

Ich merkte, dass ich die Unterhaltung beenden musste. Denn ich spürte, wie sehr mich das Sprechen anstrengte und ich immer schwächer wurde. Ich befürchtete, bald wieder Sterne zu sehen. Und mir tat einfach nur alles weh. Aber diese Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben. Deswegen musste ich Harry abwimmeln.

"Dass es kein Verteidigungs-Lehrer länger als ein Jahr aushält. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du dieser Tradition folgst oder eine neue beginnst."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch bevor er antwortete, öffnete sich die Tür und Pomfrey kam ins Zimmer.

Sie hatte wohl weder erwartet, dass ich wach war, noch, dass Harry immer noch da war.

Wen sah sie jetzt strafender an?

Mir war es ehrlich gesagt egal. Ich kannte diese Miene und ignorierte sie. Und nahm mir fest vor, am nächsten Tag wieder in meine Räume zurückzukehren. Gleich, welche Konsequenzen Pomfrey mir androhte. Und wenn sich tausend Sterne um meinen Kopf drehten. In diesem Zimmer, das tagsüber viel zu hell war, würde ich nur eine Nacht schlafen.

Harry dagegen schien bei ihrem Eintreten um einige Zentimeter geschrumpft zu sein. Er hatte wohl ziemlichen Respekt vor ihr, kein Wunder, so oft, wie er schon bei ihr in Behandlung gewesen war.

"Harry, ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie Professor Snape nur für fünf Minuten besuchen dürfen. Und jetzt, jetzt sind Sie fast eine halbe Stunde bei ihm geblieben. Bitte lassen Sie uns jetzt allein."

Und als der Bengel nicht zu reagieren schien, da schob sie noch ein energisches "Sofort!" hinterher. Es wirkte. Harry nickte mir nur kurz zu und war dann auch schon verschwunden. Wieso tat er das nicht bei mir? Einfach so, ohne große Diskussionen, meinen Anordnungen folgen? Aber es war ein Wunschtraum, einen fügsamen Harry zu kennen. Denn mit so einem Charakter hätte Voldemort ihn sehr schnell beseitigt.

"Und nun zu Ihnen, Serverus."

War da etwa ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme? Was konnte ich dafür, dass Harry mich die ganze Zeit belästigte?

Aber darum ging es nicht. Sie nahm aus den Weiten ihres Umhangs eine Flasche und einen Löffel. Die grünbraune Flüssigkeit, die sie mir anschließend zum Einnehmen unter meine empfindliche Nase hielt, stank bestialisch. Nun, leider musste es so stinken. Es war meine Spezialkreation, die die Schäden der ‚Unverzeihlichen' stark linderte. Und genau das, was mein Körper jetzt brauchte. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich ihr den Löffel ab und schluckte den Trank runter. Ich schaffte es sogar, die Ekelschauer zu unterdrücken, und gab Pomfrey den Löffel zurück, ohne dass meine Hand zitterte.

"Müssen Sie wieder diese Spielchen spielen, Serverus?"

Oh, wie hasste ich diesen leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton.

"Mir brauchen Sie nicht vorzuspielen, wie stark Sie schon sind. Ich habe Sie gestern untersucht und weiß, wie viele Flüche man Ihnen in den letzten Tagen angehext hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch leben. Und eigentlich hätten Sie bei den Schmerzen, die Sie überstanden haben, wahnsinnig werden müssen. Wussten Sie das?"

Nun, bei ihrem Tonfall war ich nahe daran, wahnsinnig zu werden. Und wenn ich nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich garantiert eine entsprechende Antwort gegeben. Stattdessen fühlte ich, wie ich auf ein Mal unheimlich müde wurde und mir fast die Augen zufielen. Kein Wunder bei dem Trank.

In dem Moment war es mir auch egal, dass sich Pomfrey an meiner Bettwäsche zu schaffen machte. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen.

Meine letzten Gedanken galten Harry. Nicht dass ich den Jungen jetzt mochte, er war immer noch eine Plage. Aber zuzuschauen, wie er sich als Lehrer machte, würde mein Leben bestimmt interessanter machen. Wie hieß noch mal der asiatische Fluch? ‚Mögest du in interessanten Zeiten leben'. Ich war wohl verflucht, aber da die schlimmsten Zeiten vorbei waren, war es immer noch besser, als vor Langeweile zu sterben.

Und dann, dann schlief ich ein und träumte von einer Zukunft ohne Voldemort.

Fin


End file.
